No volveré a perderte
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cuando los ojos esmeraldas de ella y los ojos celestes de el se encontraban, era posible encontrar el gran amor que ellos dos sentían. Por culpa de un error, por culpa de aquellas desagradables palabras se separaron. Años han pasado y en su regreso sus miradas volverán a encontrarse, cosas que arreglar y sus corazones estarán juntos una vez más. [AU] Yusaku (Genderbender) x Ryoken
1. Prólogo

A pesar de que vivió en esa misma casa en su infancia, Fujiki Yusaku se sentia como una extraña al volver a su ciudad natal. Ciertamente ya no tenía algo más que la detuviera en la ciudad donde había vivido diez años, era bueno regresar a donde una vez había sido feliz, junto con sus abuelos. Veía a su abuela parada en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa de tristeza mientras hablaba con unas vecinas.

Suspiró para volver a sonreír y seguir limpiando el cuarto que sus abuelos le asignaron al llegar a su casa. No se veía tan descuidada por el mantenimiento que anteriormente le daba la abuela y su madre, suspiro con un poco de tristeza al recordar aquello, prefirió ignorar aquello. Ciertamente, ese siempre había sido su hogar, recuerda esas veces que iban sus amigos y jugaban a muchas cosas, ahora sólo simplemente eran recuerdos de un pasado que no quería volver a recordar.

Se había agachado para seguir cargando unas cajas mientras su mente seguía divagando, ella había cambiado, ya no quedaba nada de esa niña tan molesta, ahora sólo era una chica con una vida medianamente normal. Suspiro al ver que las cajas no acabarían tan rapido si seguía pensando en el pasado, aún le faltaba por terminar de instalar su nuevo equipo de trabajo. Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió el lenguetazo de su perro en su cara. Soltó una risita antes de acariciar su peluda cabeza. Sonrió al ver a su perro de melena negra y hermosos ojos heterocromaticos mover su cola de un lado a otro con felicidad por esa caricia.

 **\--Se que es un lugar desconocido para ti, Ai** \--Hablo con suavidad. **\-- Pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras a esta nueva vida**

En su respuesta, el perro volvió a lamerle la cara. Sonrió. Su abuela estaba ocupada platicando con las vecinas y su abuelo estaba trabajando en la pequeña tienda familiar, no pasaría nada malo si saliera a pasear junto con su perro. Tomó la correa junto con el collar de Ai, se lo puso al igual que de una caja sacó una una gorra que cubriera su cabeza, se puso su inseparable chaqueta negra y poco le importó que tenía un short que dejaba descubierto sus largas piernas. Salió por la puerta trasera y empezó caminando por las calles que se sabía de memoria.

Sonreía. Se sentía nerviosa de regresar pero no podia cambiar las cosas, ya estaba ahí. Alzo el rostro y siguio caminando, saludando a viejos amigos de sus abuelos y observando por las tiendas los productos que vendían, incluso paso por la que iba a ser su nueva escuela a partir de ahora. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió aquella misma mirada, sólo había una persona quien conocía a la perfección como para saber que en ese momento la estaba observando. Un poco nerviosa volteó a sus espaldas, fue ahí cuando lo volvió a ver.

Ya no quedaba nada de ese niño de cabello blanco con mechas purpuras y ojos celestes. Ahora era un adulto de hermosa complexión, alto y rasgos varoniles que realmente no evitó observar con atención. Vio como aquellos ojos celestes la miraban con sorpresa. No era diferente a como ella lo veia, nunca creyó que cambiaría tanto. Un fuerte aire provocó que la gorra saliera volando y descubriera su cabeza.

Sus largos cabellos oscuros se movieron, los cortos cabellos del chico frente a él, de igual manera danzaban. Este la miraba sorprendido, su corazón había golpeado su pecho. Ella se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules con mechones rosas y grandes ojos esmeraldas que ya no brillaban como lo hacían hace diez años.

Eran como de esos típicos encuentros donde ella correría a los brazos de él por tanto tiempo estar separados y donde ambos compartían un dulce beso por que sabían que no habían podido vivir sin el otro pero este no era un encuentro realmente esperado.

 **\--¿Ryoken?** \--Susurro con temor.

 **\--¿Yusaku?** \--Escucho hablar al chico delante de ella.

El momento duro poco cuando sintió como Ai empezaba a gruñir y moverse para soltarse de la correa. Corrió para tirar a Ryoken y para su desgracia escapar. Yusaku no sabía que hacer, ayudar a recoger las cosas que había tirado de la persona que menos había esperado volver a ver o ir corriendo por Ai.

 **\--¡Espera Ai!** \--Se decidió por la primera opción. Antes de irse corriendo sólo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Los ojos celestes miraba por donde se había ido la chica dueña del pesar que cargaba su corazón. Poco le importó que lo que había comprado se encontraba ahora en el piso. El cálido aire golpeaba sus cabellos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que varias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Su mirada cambió a una decidida para quitarse las lágrimas de su rostro y levantarse.

 **\--No volveré a perderte ahora que se que has regresado** \--Miro la gorra de la chica que descansaba en el piso. La tomó y la apretó a su pecho. **\-- No volveré a perderte Yusaku**


	2. I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Como ya leyeron en el prólogo, esta vez les traigo una nueva historia. ¿Porqué? Porque yolo y porque me gusta como van las historias con Yusaku (chica) y Ryoken. Realmente fue en un momento sorpresivo cuando se me ocurrió esta historia y empecé a darle forma al igual que la imagen que tengo de portada. Fue algo que se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana y no podia escribir otra cosa más hasta que las palabras que tuviera en mente, pudieran salir.**

 **Y al fin aquí está el resultado. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá pero se que estará bien este escrito. Recuerden que es un universo alterno y que Yusaku es una chica en este mundo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Suspiró una vez más antes de verse en el espejo. Bajo un poco la falda y sacudió sus medias negras, cerró bien los botones de su blusa blanca y le grito a su abuela para que le ayudará a ponerse la corbata. No podía sentirse más nerviosa ese día, quería que todo saliera normal y mucho menos quería llamar la atención de los demás, aunque siendo la nueva de la clase, eso iba a ser inevitable. Se vio una vez en el espejo, realmente era un desastre. A penas y podía controlar su muy rebelde cabello azul, su flequillo estaba muy caído y ni que decir de las ojeras debajo de sus párpados.

Aunque de cierta manera era normal ya verse así. Sus ojos esmeraldas no volverían a ser como antes, suspiro ante ese recordatorio.

 **-Tranquila Yusaku** -Hablo su abuela con calma cuando entro a su cuarto. **\- Es tu primer día de clases, ya hemos hablado de esto** -Empezó con el nudo en su corbata.

 **-Lo se** -Suspiro al ver como su abuela había acabado rápido con su corbata. **\- No es la primera vez que hago un nudo de corbata pero simplemente no salía** -Bajo un poco el nudo, le apretaba el cuello. **\- Pero realmente estoy muy nerviosa**

 **-Si se te nota** -La mujer sonrió para ayudarle con el cabello desordenado. **\- Pero si algo te sucede aquí estaré cariño, tu abuelo te acompañará a la escuela junto con Ai, no te extrañes que en la salida encuentres a tu perro esperándote**

Eso era cierto. Ai podia parecer un perro tonto pero era muy bueno memorizando calles y lugares. Realmente no se sorprendería si volviera a escapar y la buscará a la salida como desde hace dos años lo había echo ya. Era un perro raro pero así lo quería.

Vio como le cepillaba el cabello con cuidado y cariño, había podido controlar su desastrozo cabello, incluso lo había amarrado en una media coleta, no era de peinarse, sólo se capillaba el cabello y lo dejaba suelto, realmente agradecía esos pequeños gestos de su abuela. No pudo evitar voltear a su lado y mirar dos cuadros, era ella de pequeña con sus padres y otro que sólo estaba boca abajo. Sonrió con tristeza. Miro a su abuela quien le sonreía con cariño una vez que su cabello estaba perfectamente cepillado y todo en su lugar.

 **-Gracias** -Sonrió antes de abrazar a la mujer. **\- Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar más al abuelo**

 **-Tienes razón** -Soltó una risita. **\- Creo que el es más nervioso y eso que no va a entrar a clases contigo**

 **-El abuelo sería capaz de hacerlo para que no me molesten**

 **-Ni que lo digas, sería capaz de golpear a todos con su bastón por ti cariño**

Ambas soltaron risitas. Gracias a su abuela se le había olvidado que se sentia nerviosa. Quizá sólo sentia así por lo que había soñado ese día, una pesadilla que la atormentada desde hace unos años. Todo saldría bien, todo estaría bien mientras no se encontrará con él como lo había echo el primer día que llegó a la ciudad. Realmente esperaba que saliera todo bien en ese día.

 **.o.**

 **-Mi nombre es Fujiki Yusaku** -Se presentaba ante la clase. **\- Antes vivía en Neo Domino pero me cambie a Den City con mis abuelos para cuidarlos** -Hablo mientras hacía una reverencia. **\- Espero que cuiden de mi**

Alzó su rostro. Su maestro hablaba pero no prestaba atención. Se fijaba en todos sus nuevos compañeros hasta que noto a un chico de cabello grisáceo y mechas rojas de la segunda fila sentado hasta atrás. Unos curiosos lentes verdes en su rostro y una sonrisa en su rostro podía ver, le alegraba no estar sola en el salón, era mala haciendo nuevos amigos. El maestro le indicó su nuevo lugar, justo a un lado de ese chico y cerca de la ventana. Todo iba a ser normal.

Tomaba algunas notas cuando había empezado la clase, prefería evitar las miradas curiosas a su alrededor, en especial de los hombres. Suspiró. Y eso que sólo era la primera hora y el primer día de clases. Le esperaban muchas cosas en ese tiempo que se iba a quedar ahí.

 **-Te han dicho que eres linda ¿Fujiki-kun?** -Un chico de cabello castaño se acercó a ella cuando la campana de descanso sonaba.

 **-No gracias, no quiero salir contigo** -Hablo Yusaku para guardar sus cosas en su mochila y sacar su almuerzo.

 **-Y muy directa, así me gustan las chicas** -Se burló. Iba acariciar su rostro cuando otra mano le detuvo. **\- No te metas en esto Homura**

 **-Lo lamento pero es mi amiga** -Habló con una sonrisa antes de apretar su muñeca. **\- Si no te pateo el trasero ella muy pronto lo hará, largo**

Yusaku suspiro cuando se alejó ese tipo. Se levantó y sonrió a su compañero. Antes de que alguien más del salón pudiera decir algo, ambos caminaron a la puerta. Caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Bajando escaleras y llegando hasta las jardineras de la escuela. Un silencio se había formado, había tantas cosas que decir pero ninguno se atrevía hablar. Dejaban atrás a los chicos que los miraban curiosos.

 **-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Yusa-chan, ya me estaba cansado de conversar contigo mediante chats** -Hablo al fin Homura.

 **-Igualmente Takeru** -Sonrió. **\- Diez años han pasado para ser exacta** -Suspiro. **\- Pero he regresado por así decirlo, no se si me voy a ir otra vez** -Miro el cielo. **\- Pero no pensaré en eso**

 **-Eso es bueno, sería bueno que te quedarás pero eso sólo lo decides tú** -Sonrió con nostalgia. **\- Diez años desde que decidimos separarnos pero el pasado es pasado** -La miro. **\- Todos hemos cambiado con el tiempo pero da igual**

 **-En especial tu** -Llamo la atención de Takeru. **\- Antes te veías como un matón con tu cabello peinado atrás y metiendote en problemas todo el tiempo y ahora sólo pareces un nerd con esos lentes** -Se soltó a reír ante la mirada molesta de Takeru.

 **-No molestes** -Se quejó. **\- Todos algún día tenemos que madurar** -Sonrió. **\- Como tú, solias reírte por idioteces y ahora sólo eres una amargada**

 **-Callate** -Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Takeru sonrió victorioso. Ciertamente ellos dos no habian cambiado al molestarse, tenían esa costumbre desde que eran unos niños. Si que el tiempo habia cambiado para todos, decidieron sentarse en una mesa para comer lo que habían llevado. Platicaban pero Takeru no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ese día, si tan sólo no se hubiera enfermado, si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí, habría evitado que ella se fuera, habría evitado que ella saliera lastimado y así todos estarían bien con todos.

Para su desgracia el hubiera no existía más.

 **-¿Y como esta Kiku?** -Pregunto Yusaku con curiosidad. **\- ¿Ya le dijiste que la amas?**

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Grito avergonzado. Odiaba que fuera directa. **\- Ella está bien y ya lo sabe, hemos salido desde hace dos años** -Se rasco su mejilla avergonzado. **\- Cuando salgo de la escuela voy por ella** -Sonrió. **\- Ella también te extraña ¿Porqué no me acompañas después de clase? La harías feliz**

 **-Me gustaría pero** -Sonrió. **\- Tengo que desempacar aún algunas de mis cosas, hay muchas cosas que debo instalar aún** -Tomó un poco de su comida. **\- Tal vez otro día será**

 **-Claro** -Sonrió Takeru. Se levantó de la mesa. **\- Iré por una bebida ¿Quieres una?**

 **-Por favor**

Espero a que Takeru se fuera para suspirar. Miro a su alrededor, sólo estudiantes normales y ninguna señal de él. Aún no estaba lista para verlo pero en caso de que así fuera, sólo lo ignoraria como todos los comentarios que esa vez escucho. Se perdió viendo como las hojas de los árboles caían con el viento. Era igual que en ese entonces.

Dónde ella sólo había ido a buscar a su mejor amigo para decirle que le ayudará a decidir algo que sus papás le habían comentado esa mañana. Lo encontró hablando con otros niños, no sabía de que hablaban así que decidió esconderse detrás del árbol y darle una sorpresa. Cuando escucho su nombre junto con varias palabras que salían de aquel niño de cabellos blancos, le lastimó el corazón. No pudo evitar salir corriendo aunque este le llamará y corriera detrás de ella para explicarle las cosas. Esa había sido la última vez que lloró por culpa de alguien.

 **-Es una molestia** -Susurro. **\- Da lástima** -Suspiro. **\- El pasado sólo es pasado ahora ¿No es así?**

Siguió comiendo ignorando lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Sin que se diera cuenta Takeru había escuchado todo, bajo la mirada y al igual suspiro. El hubiera ya no existía, sólo les tocaba vivir el ahora y olvidar lo que sucedió en el pasado. Sólo eso podían hacer.

 **.o.**

La campana que marcaba el final de las clases se había escuchado. Muchos estudiantes se marchaban a casa y otros más a las actividades después de clases. Yusaku se estiró. Volteó a su lado y miro que Takeru ya la estaba esperando con su mochila colgada en su hombro.

Sonrió. Guardo sus cosas y salió del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos. Conversaban son parar Takeru y Yusaku, había cosas que tenían que contarse al igual que había cosas por las cuales molestarse. Hasta que vio a Yusaku detenerse y voltear a sus espaldas. Takeru suspiro antes de ver al presidente estudiantil. No entendía como Yusaku podía darse cuenta de su presencia desde antes, tal vez el famoso Link Sense con el cuál le hacían burla desde que eran pequeños seguía funcionando.

 **-Fujiki-kun** -Hablo aquel joven de cabellos blancos con mechas purpuras y ojos celestes. **\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?**

 **-Íbamos de salida Kogami-kun** -Contestó Takeru en su lugar. **\- Tenemos prisa**

 **-No hablaba contigo Homura** -Habló con seriedad.

Antes de que empezarán a discutir Yusaku se puso en medio de los dos. Suspiro antes de mirarles con seriedad. Ambos guardaron silencio cuando la vieron. Cuando Yusaku les miraba así era o quedarse callados o recibir tremenda golpiza que la chica les podía dar, al parecer las costumbres no cambiaban.

 **-No tienen que pelear por mi cuando yo puedo hablar** -Habló. **\- Takeru, yo me encargo de esto, porfavor esperame a la salida y dile a Kiku que hoy quiero verla** -Takeru sólo asintió antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Espero a que se fuera para voltear a verlo, suspiro, realmente sus planes de escaparse sin ser notada había fracasado. **\- ¿Necesita algo Kogami-kun? Realmente estoy apurada**

 **-Puedes llamarme Ryoken** -El mismo se molestó. **\- Somos conocidos de infancia, no necesito tanta formalidad** -Vio a la chica alzar una ceja, al parecer quería que fuera más directo. **\- Ayer dejaste caer esto**

De su maletín saco una gorra púrpura. Yusaku la tomó y suspiro. Realmente había imaginado que nunca la volvería a ver, aunque no tuviera tanto significado alguno. La guardo en su maletín y sólo hizo una reverencia.

 **-¿Eso es todo?** -Miro a otro lado. **\- Lamento lo que Ai hizo, es un buen perro pero sólo le hace eso a las personas molestas** -Empezó a caminar dando la espalda. **\- Hasta luego Kogami-san**

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Ryoken la había detenido. Tomó su mano, provocó que Yusaku pusiera un poco de resistencia pero Ryoken era más fuerte. No quería lastimarla y mucho menos asustarla, no quería que se marchará otra vez por su culpa. Agradecía que los pasillos estaban vacíos y nadie vería al presidente estudiantil y a la nueva chica de la escuela en esas típicas escenas de un manga romántico.

Pero eso no era un manga romántico y mucho menos una historia de esas, eso era lo que pensó Yusaku en esos momentos. Poco le importó abrazar a la chica, rodear su pequeña cintura y no soltarla a pesar de ella trataba de empujarlo.

 **-Escuchame con atención Yusaku** -Hablo por fin. **\- Realmente me alegro de que volvieras, se que fui el primero a quien viste así que eso me alegro mucho más** -Dejo de apretarla a su cuerpo cuando sintió que dejo de luchar. **\- No quiero perderte Yusaku, no quiero estar otra vez lejos de ti, haré todo para regresar a la vieja Yusaku que solía sonreirme y con quien dormía abrazado cuando éramos niños** -La soltó poco a poco hasta mirarle. Ocultaba sus ojos en su flequillo. **\- Peleare por ti incluso si tu no quieres yo siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si me pides que me aleje no lo haré porque no volveré a perderte Yusaku**

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó. La mano de ella había parado en su mejilla, le dolía y al ver que ella alzaba su rostro, esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le miraba con dolor y con furia, olvidó todo dolor en su rostro. Antes de poder hablar, ella había empezado a correr. Con su mano tocó su mejilla, se encontraba un tanto hinchada. Vio por la ventana como corría a la salida. Takeru y Kiku se encontraban ahí al igual que el perro de Yusaku. No dio oportunidad de reunirse bien cuando tomó las manos de los dos y empezarán a correr detrás de ella y su perro.

 **-Creo que fue difícil la bienvenida ¿Verdad?** -Un joven de ojos azules y cabellos plateados se acercó.

 **-Nunca iba a ser fácil su bienvenida Spectre** -Miro a su amigo, su mejilla empezaba a doler cada vez más, era mejor pasar al consultorio de sus hermanos antes de ir a casa. **\- Pero no me rendire**

Spectre sólo suspiro antes de seguir a su amigo quien empezaba a caminar a las escaleras. Realmente con el regreso de Fujiki Yusaku, no sabía como cambiarían las cosas en ese lugar pero, al igual que todos, le gustaría saber la verdad de esa discusión abandonada con el tiempo.

Sabía una versión pero quería saber desde el punto de vista de ambos. Tal vez así podría ayudarlos en lugar de ver como se lastimaban más. Tal vez así dejaría de ver a su mejor amigo lamentarse cada día desde hace diez años por lo que no pudo evitar, por lo que pudo hacer pero prefirió quedarse quieto. Suspiro una última vez. Realmente sería muy difícil.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y esto sólo es el inicio de esta hermosa historia. Les juro que está historia será muy diferente y les gustará, no será tan trágico, será algo muy lindo y que se que les gustará y sobre todo que tiene un Universo Alterno.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 29 de Octubre de 2018**


	3. I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Una historia termina y una empezará. Así es como veo el inicio de esta historia. La escribí porque en la anterior "Sin llegar a creerlo" ya está entrando a capítulos finales y pues, esto se me ocurrió con una hermosa canción el cual muy pronto sabrán el nombre de ella.**

 **Realmente espero que está historia les guste.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 _Fue uno de esos días donde el salía de sus clases para pasar a jugar con Yusaku y con los demás, quien lo esperaban a la salida de la escuela. Al ser dos años mayor que ellos, el estaba unos grados más adelante que los pequeños niños que apenas tenían los seis años. Podría decir que mientras ellos iban de entrada el iba de salida. Pero daba igual, la edad no importaba con tal de divertirse y disfrutar de esa hermosa época llamada niñez._

 _ **-Ella es muy molesta** -Había escuchado de uno de esos niños que eran sus compañeros. **\- Da lástima porque dicen que no tiene amigos**_

 _ **-Aunque tenga o no amigos, ella seguirá siendo rara** -Hablo otro niño._

 _ **-Eso no cierto** -Se quejó aquel pequeño niño de cabellos blancos, se estaba enojando de que dijera puras mentiras. **\- No es cierto eso de que de lástima o que sea rara, es mi amiga y no está sola, somos muchos quienes estamos con ella y siempre nos divertimos jugando**_

 _Entre los niños se miraron cómplices. Una sonrisa sinica se había formado y el tiempo había cambiado, ellos eran malvados y Ryoken nunca se dio cuenta hasta que lo perdió todo._

 _ **-Pero aún así es una molestia ¿No?** -Sonrió con total indiferencia aquel niño. Fue ahí cuando los problemas empezarían. **\- Ella te molesta en todo momento y nunca entiende que quieres estar sólo** -Los niños detrás de él se burlaban. **\- Ella te quita tus cosas y se burla de ti a tus espaldas, ella nunca te va a querer sólo te necesita porque eres alguien tonto**_

Ryoken suspiro al recordar aquellas palabras de esos desagradables niños, salió de aquellos pensamientos cuando le pasaron una bolsa de hielo. Si tan sólo no hubiera metido la pata, todo hubiera sido diferente y no hubiera ido a la clínica con sus hermanos para curarse aquel golpe que Yusaku le había dado. Aunque siendo sinceros, realmente se lo merecía y no podia dejar de pensar que la chica tenía una buena mano.

Pero siendo Yusaku, tenía que dejarle en claro, desde ese primer momento, que iba en serio para recuperarla. Quería ver una vez más aquella sonrisa que provocó que su corazón como su mirada la empezarán a seguir.

Taki Kyoko, quien era su hermana mayor le miraba con una amable sonrisa mientras le ponía un parche en la mejilla, no hubiera creído que ese golpe lo causó la misma niña inocente y muy directa desde hace diez años, claro, su regreso había sido un tanto sorprendente para todos, le causaba curiosidad su regreso, diez años estuvo oculta y al final ella regreso siendo otra persona. Si que su querido hermano la iba a tener difícil y sabiendo lo testarudo que era, nunca se iba a rendir.

Ryoken miro a la doctora frente a el, aunque sabía que no era su hermana biológica como tal, aún así la seguía queriendo como una y que tuvieran esa confianza, bueno, era mucho mejor que poner excusas de que fue una chica quien lo golpeó y no que entró en una pelea. Ella era la única que sabía lo que había sucedido ese día.

 **-Eso te pasa por llegar en el momento menos indicado** -Comentó su hermana al guardar algunas cosas en el botiquín que tenía ahí. **\- ¿Y cómo esta? Tienes que contarme todo, realmente es impresionante que ella regresará después de tiempo**

 **-Ella está muy hermosa** -Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error y desvío la mirada. **\- Aunque se ve muy delgada y un poco más alta, se ve bien con el cabello largo, incluso sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas eran...**

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando escucho a Kyoko soltar una risita, volvió a sentirse avergonzado por hablar así de ella pero era inevitable. Prefirió guardar silencio y levantarse para tomar sus cosas un tanto nervioso. Taki sabía que su hermano aún la seguía queriendo como en la infancia, aunque siendo sinceros, la palabra amor no le quedaba lejos a esos sentimientos de infancia.

 **-Espero que un día la traigas a la casa, todos estaremos felices de volver a verla en especial tu padre** -Sonrió para levantarse de su lugar y desordenar sus cabellos. **\- Pero tienes que aclarar bien las cosas con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

 **-Lo se** -Suspiro Ryoken para mirar a su hermana. **\- Nos vemos en la noche**

Y se salió de la oficina de su hermana. Taki soltó un suspiro antes de ver aquella foto que siempre guardaba en su escritorio. La foto de Ryoken y Yusaku tomados de la mano, ignorando lo que sucedía en su alrededor, mientras sus otros cinco amigos hacían caras y gestos a la cámara con diversión. Nunca olvidaría ese día donde su hermano le había dicho que era muy feliz al lado de Yusaku y que le gustaría tenerla toda su vida, palabras inocentes pero con un gran significado. Soltó una risita.

Ciertamente, en ese tiempo había ayudado a Ryoken a buscarla por todos lados. Incluso este había aprendido a ser un buen hacker y empezar a entrometerse en los documentos oficiales y buscar información de ella pero por más que intentaban rastrearla, pareciera que había alguien quien intentaba bloquear ese acceso. Después de unos ocho años, Ryoken dejo de hacer aquello y mejor esperaba a que el tiempo avanzará. Aunque siendo sinceros, este aun la había estado buscando a escondidas.

Incluso su padre, Kiyoshi Kogami, se preocupaba por su hijo aún cuando estaba inmerso en su trabajo. Pero no podia hacer nada, solo observar la determinación de su único hijo por ella. Esa determinación lo había convertido en el joven que ahora era y que sin duda, le demostraría a Yusaku su lado bueno.

 **-Sólo tiene que pedir disculpas por todo y hablar con la verdad** -Susurro para dejar la foto en su lugar. **\- Realmente te deseo suerte**

No dijo nada más cuando fue llamada para atender una emergencia. Dejaría aquellos pensamientos a un lado y mejor se enfocaria en su trabajo como en todo ese tiempo había sido. Pero si con ese tiempo no lograba solucionar nada, entonces tendría que meterse un poco y ayudar como la buena hermana mayor que era.

 **.o.**

Takeru ayudaba a la abuela de Yusaku con algunas cosas, de alguna forma intentaba darle privacidad a las chicas. Cuando llegaron, sus abuelos se asustaron al ver a Yusaku llorando y corriendo a su cuarto, Ai sólo se había quedado observando en la entrada viendo como esta se marchaba; Takeru y Kiku sólo les dieron una leve explicación y al final comprendieron el porque: se habían encontrado y Yusaku no estaba lista. Esperarian a que se tranquilizara para hablar con ella.

Kiku y Yusaku se encontraban a solas en el cuarto de la segunda. Intentaba consolarla y hablar con ella pero también le dolía aquellos gimoteos y la forma en que le había narrado ese encuentro, no iba a ser nada fácil el regresar a Den City y mucho menos si tenía a Kogami Ryoken detrás de ella una vez más. Se veía que a pesar de que trató encerrar aquellos sentimientos en su corazón, estos volverían a salir.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor, Yu-chan?** -Kiku acariciaba la espalda de Yusaku con cariño mientras está aún escondía su rostro en una almohada. **\- Tranquila, sabías que tarde o temprano esto sucedería pero no estas sola** -Sonrió. **\- Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte y golpear a Ryoken si es necesario**

 **-Lo se** -Yusaku alzó su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban rojos pero se veía más tranquila. **\- Lamento que nuestro encuentro fuera de esta manera**

 **-Bueno** -Kiku sonreía. **\- Dejamos de ser normales desde hace mucho tiempo**

 **-Nuestros encuentros dejaron de ser normales desde incluso cuando éramos niños** -Hablo Takeru quien entraba al cuarto de Yusaku con una bandeja de bebidas que eran por parte de su abuela. **\- Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos los siete y si alguien llegaba tarde a la salida de la escuela lo dejábamos a su suerte, aunque siendo sinceros muchas veces me sucedió a mi**

Los tres empezaron a reír ante el recuerdo de un Takeru abandonado en la salida de escuela mientras los demás sólo se habían escondido, observaban como este caso quería llorar al sentirse sólo. Sin duda, esa había sido una época muy hermosa y divertida para todos. Una vez que el ambiente estuvo más tranquilo tomaron la bebida que Takeru había dejado en la mesita de Yusaku. Tanto Kiku como Takeru empezaron a ver el cuarto de Yusaku, era un tanto grande y podían apreciar que estaba mucho más ordenado y tenía menos cosas.

 **-Recuerdo que al entrar al cuarto de Yu-chan hace diez años era difícil** -Hablo Kiku. **\- No podías caminar bien por todo lo que encontrabas en el piso pero ahora se ve como el de una persona normal**

 **-Bueno, hubo muchas cosas que cambiaron** -Yusaku sonrió con melancolía. **\- Ahora me gusta que todo este en más orden** -Miro las cajas detrás de ella. **\- Aunque mi trabajo aún no está acabado, tengo que terminar de colocar esas últimas cajas**

 **-¿Y de que son?** -Pregunto curioso Takeru. Tomó una caja y se sorprendió de lo pesado que estaba. Vio a Yusaku quien le permitió abrirla. **\- ¿Cables?**

 **-Es mi equipo de trabajo** -Sonrió ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos. **\- Cuando estaba en Neo Domino me interese tanto por informática que ahora soy la mejor** -Sonrió satisfecha. **\- No quiero decir que Den City no este avanzado en la misma pero una vez que entras a Neo Domino, es como si entraras a otro mundo** -Explicó para levantarse y empezar abrir las cajas. **\- Mucha tecnología que te rodea y fue inevitable llegarme a interesar en el trabajo de mis padres, empecé armando una computadora y ahora ya tengo todo esto con la mejor tecnología y he trabajado para muy buenas compañías**

 **-Que envidia** -Hablo Kiku. **\- Yo a penas y puedo buscar algo por Internet, aunque siendo sinceros, Takeru esta peor que yo, no sabe como encender una pero escribe mejor que yo en el celular**

 **-No entiendo como pudiste aceptar que Takeru cambiará a ser esto** -Dijo con burla Yusaku al señalar a su amigo.

Ambas chicas se soltaron a reír ante la mirada ofendida de Takeru. Kiku se levantó, le quito los lentes al mismo y peino su cabello hacia atrás. Yusaku se sorprendió al momento de verlo, si que había un gran cambio.

 **-Sería una pena que ahora le avergüenza recordar su infancia** -Se burló Kiku. **\- La única vez que lo veo así es cuando practica Artes marciales con su abuelo y cuando está de práctica en el equipo de básquet de su escuela** -Narró Kiku mientras ayudaba a Takeru a peinarse y ponerse los lentes otra vez. **\- Había veces que en los torneos pasados hasta le tenían miedo y su equipo siempre ganaba**

 **-¿En serio?** -Yusaku pregunto curiosa. **\- Valla Takeru, eres una caja de sorpresa, es una lástima que los deportes no van conmigo**

 **-¿Sigues corriendo y lanzando como niña?** -Se burló Takeru, Yusaku sólo mostró su cara molesta. **\- Si que eres patética**

Prefirió ignorar aquello, Kiku se soltaba a reír, sin duda ellos nunca iban a cambiar. Yusaku y Takeru dejaron de discutir ante el grito de su abuelo que guardarán silencio. Yusaku suspiro y Takeru siguió mirando entre las cajas.

 **-¿Y si te ayudamos?** -Se ofreció Takeru. **\- Podrías acabar más rápido y ninguno tiene tarea este día, como en los viejos tiempos, estoy seguro que aún hay muchas cosas por las cuales hablar**

 **-Estaría bien** -Kiku sonrió para levantarse y abrir otra caja. **\- Por mi no hay problema y si de recompensa tengo la comida de tu abuela, mucho mejor**

 **-Aceptó** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Por cierto ¿En la escuela hay alguna clase de informática adicional al plan de materias?**

 **-Si** -Respondió Takeru. Iba a decir algo más pero se quedó callado. **\- Aunque es un poco dificil que acepten a alguien, he escuchado que varios quisieron entrar pero el examen de admisión es complicado**

 **-Tal vez me una para pasar el tiempo, quisiera tener más referencias para un futuro** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Estaré bien, no hay algo difícil que no pueda resolver**

 **-Por cierto** -Interrumpió una vez más Takeru. **\- Tu perro da miedo, prefiero los gatos, tengo uno y se llama Flame**

 **-Ai es un buen perro** -Sonrió Yusaku. **\- Tuviste suerte, Ai muerde a las personas desconocidas y las embiste sin ninguna razón**

 **-Takeru le sigue teniendo miedo a los perros después de que uno lo siguió hasta su casa** -Se burló Kiku.

 **-¡No es cierto!**

Entre risas y bromas, los tres se ponían al día de tantas cosas que se habían perdido en esos diez años que estuvieron separados. Daba igual el pasado hasta esos instantes, daba igual que hasta hace unos momentos había llorado por encontrarse con el una segunda vez. Pero Yusaku estaba decidida a algo. A no hacerle caso a su corazón y hacerle pagar por todas las lágrimas que hasta ese momento, había derramado.

 **.o.**

Ahora si, oficialmente podia matar a Takeru ese día, aunque eso significará dejar viuda a Kiku antes de casarse. Suspiro mientras el profesor, quien estaba a cargo de la clase adicional de Informática, hacia su presentación. Veía a los hombres de la clase mirarla sorprendida. Si pudiera decir, no sería la primera vez que muchos la vieran al ser la única mujer ahí.

Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, fue encontrarse a Kogami Ryoken entre ellos. Sabía que en otro momento se lo encontraría pero no ahí. Aunque de alguna manera se lo temía, teniendo en cuenta que el chico la había estado buscando ese tiempo, no era de sorprender que este empezaba a tomar el mismo camino que su padre. Dejo de mirarle al ver como el profesor se volteaba a verla y saludarla con cortesía.

 **-La verdad eres la primer alumna que tendremos aquí si te doy sincero, incluso pasaste el examen con un porcentaje excelente** -Habló el profesor. **\- Pero realmente espero que te lleves bien con los chicos, si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarlo conmigo**

 **-Lo haré profesor** -Respondió con una sonrisa. **\- Realmente espero que nos llevemos bien** -Hizo una reverencia.

 **-Y de ustedes también espero que se lleven bien con ella** -Amenazó el profesor. **\- Así que por favor Fujiki-kun ocupa el lugar vacio al lado de Kogami-san**

 **-Claro** -Dijo no tan convencida pero era el único lugar desocupado.

No podía negarlo. Desde que entró al salón, se sorprendió de todo el equipo con el que contaban, era como un paraíso, sin duda le iba a gustar estar en ese salón sin pensar en que Ryoken no dejaba de mirarle. Podía sentir la mirada de él, incluso cuando las explicaciones del profesor como el demás de sus compañeros empezaron.

No pudo evitar mirarle de reojo y ver el parche en su mejilla, ese iba a ser el primero de tantos golpes que le daría hasta que al fin pudiera sentirse tranquila y pudiera olvidar aquellas palabras que tanto la hirieron. Soltó una risita al volver a imaginarlo todo magullado, sin duda le haría pagar por todas.

Una vez que las clases complementarias acabarán Yusaku fue bombardeada por las preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros. Las respondia con tranquilidad mientras guardaba sus cosas, realmente se había imaginado que estos se iban a quejar porque era una chica y de que iba a tener mejor preferencia pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Ellos eran amables, algo raro, estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento de los chicos en Neo Domino que estar ahí se sintió un tanta extraña, al parecer iba a tener clases tranquilas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Ryoken ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Las preguntas y presentaciones se acabaron se alejaron diciendo que mañana esperaban verla otra vez y si podía enseñarles algunas cosas de su tiempo en Neo Domino. Sonrió. Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, caminaba tranquila para bajar las escaleras cuando lo vio otra vez. Estaba ahí parado, recargado en el barandal y mirando desinteresado su celular. Cuando la escucho alzó el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Yusaku rodo los ojos. No prestaria atención a esa bonita sonrisa, no le prestaria atención a su corazón. No volvería a caer tan fácilmente.

 **-¿Nunca se cansara de molestarme Kogami-san?** -Hablo Yusaku ignorandolo.

 **-Te dije que iba en serio** -Confesó.

 **-Y yo realmente espero que se aleje de mi** -Suspiro cansada. **\- Continúa con tu vida antes de que yo regresará**

 **-Te lo dije** -Hablo Ryoken seguro. **\- Aunque me pidas que me aleje de ti, yo nunca lo haré, estaré a tu lado**

 **-Entonces has lo que quieras** -Dijo desesperada. **\- Pero no te quiero cerca de mi**

Bajo las escaleras seguida de Ryoken. Un silencio incómodo se formó. Al llegar a la entrada se dio cuenta que Ai ya se encontraba ahí, a su lado un joven de cabello plateado le acariciaba la cabeza, curiosamente Ai se dejaba acariciar y movía su cabeza feliz. Cuando este alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de Yusaku y Ryoken, caminaban juntos aunque sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

Este sólo sonrió antes de levantarse. Las cosas no cambiaban, podía recordar miles de veces de su infancia y ellos siempre llegaban juntos, era imposible separarlos aún con el tiempo y con el dolor de por medio.

 **-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Fujiki-san** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Realmente te ves muy diferente, no se si pueda decir que me alegro de verla**

 **-Opino lo mismo de ti Spectre** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Gracias por cuidar de Ai mientras salía, eres el primero al que ve y no quiere tirar o morder** -Miro a Ryoken.

 **-Tengo igual una mascota** -Se encongio de hombros. **\- Realmente no es difícil que los animales ganen confianza a desconocidos, aunque es sorprendente que su perro llegará afuera de la escuela y esperará a su salida**

 **-Es una costumbre que tiene Ai desde hace dos años** -Hablo. **\- Me voy, tengo que hacer unas compras** -Se levantó. **\- Fue bueno verte Spectre** -Acarició la cabeza de su perro. **\- Vámonos Ai**

Ambos miraron por donde Yusaku se había ido. Después de un rato escucho a Ryoken quejarse como si fuera un niño pequeño. Como si hiciera una rabieta porque alguien le había quitado el último dulce que existía en la tienda. Aunque realmente podía imaginar de que iba hablar, prefirió dejar que hablará a que después sólo lo mirará como un traidor. Era lo bueno de que conocía a su mejor amigo.

 **-¡Hasta a ti te llama por tu nombre y habla normal cuando ustedes dos se odiaban!** -Grito molesto, empezó a caminar. Spectre sólo suspiro y le siguio. **\- ¡No es justo!**

 **-Tiene que tener en cuenta que el pasado nunca podrá cambiarlo** -Habló desinteresado. **\- No va a ser fácil para ella poder superarlo si me permite yo podría recomendarle algunas cosas sólo con una condición**

 **-No estoy tan desesperado** -Confesó avergonzado. **\- Pero no me molestaría escuchar algunas opiniones ¿Cuál es esa condición?**

 **-Que me cuente que es lo que pasó realmente hace diez años** -Miro a Ryoken abrir los ojos sorprendido y desviar la mirada. **\- La verdad**

Porque esa era una verdad que sólo dos personas conocían y que querían dejar en el pasado. Pero si al menos quería recuperar lo que una vez perdió, tal vez era más importante perder su orgullo y aceptar.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Ryoken se dará por vencido? Yo opino que no, muy pronto sabrán porque ellos dos se separaron.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 5 de Noviembre de 2018**


	4. I I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esta historia sólo está por empezar. Existirán confusiones con respecto al avance de la historia pero verán que sólo es para el bien de la misma. Verán las resoluciones y verán tantos sentimientos que les gustará.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Cuando Yusaku entró al salón, nunca creyó imaginar ver una pequeña cajita arriba de su escritorio, miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros no prestaban atención a lo que ahí se encontraba. Suspiro al imaginar de quien se trataba aquel regalo. Lo tomó y camino al bote de basura que estaba casi a la salida del salon, iba a tirarlo cuando la curiosidad le picó. ¿Qué tendría adentro? ¿Y si era algo importante e irremplazable? Suspiro para después sólo guardar la pequeña cajita en la bolsa de su chaqueta, ya tendría tiempo para regresarle aquel regalo. Ni siquiera lo miraría.

Agradecía que Takeru no vio aquello cuando este entró al salón unos minutos después. Espero a que este se sentará en su lugar y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yusaku lo golpeó en su hombro. De alguna manera ya se lo había esperado en el momento que vio a la chica.

 **-Esto es porque no me dijiste que él estaba en la clase de informática**

 **-¡Oh vamos!** -Le miro Takeru con una sonrisa. **\- Si te lo decía no ibas a querer entrar, fue mejor mentirte a ver como te aburres frente a tu equipo de trabajo** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado. **\- Me sorprende que pasarás el examen pero felicidades, ya tienes algo más que hacer por las tardes en lugar de quitarme a Kiku**

Yusaku suspiro. De alguna manera tenía razón, no podia discutir con el cuando tenía razón, por primera vez, aunque nunca lo admitiría por la cara de superioridad que en ese momento mostraba Takeru. Rodo los ojos. Era mejor mantener su mente ocupada que estar pensando en otras cosas que por ahora no tendría importancia. Se sentó en su lugar cuando el maestro entró al salón. Prefirió mantenerse concentrada en las clases en lugar de jugar con la pequeña cajita que estaba en su bolsa.

Cuando el descanso llegó. Camino junto con Takeru y su almuerzo en sus manos. Platicaban sobre cosas diferentes, pasaban la cafetería hasta llegar a una de las mesas que estaban afuera. Muchos alumnos se encontraban ahí, había sido un tanto difícil encontrar una mesa vacía. Iba a tomar asiento cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

Al voltear una gran sonrisa apareció en Yusaku. Esos ojos y cabello color violeta que siempre la miraban con cariño. Aunque ahora que podía recordar, su cabello estaba un tanto largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero esa sonrisa, era la que nunca cambiaría. Diez años pasarían y aquella amable sonrisa nunca se iría.

 **-Hola Jin** -Yusaku le abrazo. No importaba las miradas de los demás a su alrededor.

 **-Había escuchado que alguien había regresado pero no me había imaginado que habías sido tú** -Le devolvió el abrazo. **\- Me alegro que regresaras, bienvenida a casa**

 **-Lo se Jin** -Se separaron con una sonrisa. **\- Estoy en casa** -Takeru, quien habia observado, se les había unido a la plática y los tres empezaban a reír.

A lo lejos, Spectre los observaba con atención. Takeru y Jin eran como esos hermanos mayores e inseparables de Yusaku. Incluso cuando eran niños, estos la protegían, aunque era mucho decir que Yusaku se sabía proteger demasiado bien y había veces en las que ella había sido quien los salvaba cuando los idiotas se metían en problemas. Suspiro.

Ryoken-sama había cumplido con su palabra y le había contado lo sucedido hace diez años, al igual que el estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y le estaba ayudando. Primero: Ryoken-sama era un idiota; Segundo: Fujiki-san era una idiota y Tercero: Ambos eran unos idiotas. La historia del porque se pelearon y con ello llevo a la gran distancia que ahora guardaban, había sido un tanto infantil pero siendo unos niños, era muy fácil dejarse influenciar por aquellas palabras.

Todo había sido culpa de Ryoken-sama por escuchar a esos niños, por hacerles caso, por dejarse llevar por los comentarios, por haberla lastimado y por decirle que solo era un estorbo más y que ella no era nada si no estaban ellos. Iba a ser realmente difícil convencer a Fujiki de que escuchará a Ryoken-sama y aclararan de una vez los problemas del pasado.

Ambos eran un par de estúpidos orgullosos.

 **-Eres muy obvio Spectre**

El nombrado alzó la vista para encontrarse con su amiga de cabello y ojos castaños. Espero a que se sentará a su lado y empezará a comer.

 **-¿Tu crees Aoi?** -Suspiro una vez más Spectre para al fin empezar a comer.

 **-Ya van muchas veces que suspiras y no has dejado de ver a Yusaku como a Homura y a Jin** -Aoi empezaba a mirar a los tres que no dejaban de hacer ruido. **\- Hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo un misterio del porque ellos dos se odian**

 **-Ambos son unos idiotas** -Escupió molesto Spectre, había prometido a Ryoken-sama no contar a los demás lo que había escuchado. **\- Eran mejores amigos en el pasado pero al parecer las palabras dolieron más cuando salen de la persona que más quieres** -Miraron como Yusaku empezaba a molestar más a Jin hasta el punto de abrazarlo por los hombros. **\- ¿No te molesta que Kusanagi-san y Fujiki-san estén cerca?**

 **-Realmente no** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Porque se nota que Yusaku sigue sintiendo algo por Kogami-san**

 **-¿Como lo sabes?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Porque cuando entro Kogami-san con los profesores, Yusaku no desvío su mirada e incluso metió su mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta**

Spectre miro. Mientras Jin y Takeru hablaban, Yusaku trataba a comer, realmente trataba porque era demasiado obvia en que no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo mientras conversaba con alguno de los profesores. Recordó que en la mañana, Ryoken-sama le había mostrado una pequeña cajita, no le mostró el interior pero por la sonrisa que este tenía, realmente era algo importante. Tal vez Fujiki estaba pensando la manera en regresarle aquel regalo.

Pensó por un momento, eso significaba que entre ellos aún podía existir algo que los podría unir, aún había esperanzas de que ellos terminen juntos como todos lo imaginaron algún día. No le quedaba de otra más que preguntar a Fujiki su versión de la historia.

Quien lo hubiera pensado. Fujiki y él siempre se habían llevado como perros y gatos, en el pasado solían discutir mucho pero ahora, todo era diferente, ayudaría sólo por esta ves a Fujiki todo por su mejor amigo. Realmente estaba loco si tenía planeado hacer algo como eso.

 **.o.**

Habían pasado días y Yusaku aún mantenía aquella cajita, ni siquiera había visto a Ryoken desde ese día. No la abrió y no sabía porque aún la tenía, simplemente ahí estaba, escondida entre los cajones de su ropa. Cada vez que llegaba a casa, directamente abría el cajón y tomaba la cajita. Era usual quedarse acostada en su cama y la cajita a su lado. La observaba con atención, intentaba adivinar que era. Una vez que se cansaba de pensar sólo la volvía a esconder y se ocupaba en otras cosas.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Llegaba cansada después de sus clases de informática. Acostada en su cama veía la cajita, la agitaba e intentaba adivinar por el peso y por el sonido. Incluso planeaba como devolverle aquel dichoso regalo a Ryoken sin que este llegará a ilusionarse y le empezará hacer preguntas del porque se tardó en devolverselo. Era una tarde normal hasta que escucho aquel muy conocido sonido de notificación saliendo desde su computadora. Algo tranquila se levantó, encendió el monitor y después de teclear su contraseña se dio cuenta de algunos mensajes de seguridad que aparecían.

Suspiro antes de tomar asiento y abrir unas cuántas ventanas. Empezaba a teclear algunas cosas y pronto un mapa de Den City aparecía. Un punto rojo junto con una dirección IP. Volvió a soltar un suspiro aunque esta vez fue un poco más pesado, la dirección la sabía de memoria, incluso aquella identidad secreta.

 **-Nunca entiendes Revolver** -Susurro. Empezó a teclear algunas cosas, le negaba el acceso para algunos documentos y al final, pudo expulsarlo de aquel lugar que sólo ella tendría bajo llave. **\- Deberías dejar de buscar sobre mi Ryoken, es mejor que nunca lo descubras**

Volvió a ver una notificación de emergencia, iba a ser muy insistente, incluso había logrado que su señal rebotaba en algunas señales cercanas como extranjeras. Intentaba meterse sin querer ser descubierto.

Mientras tanto, Kogami Ryoken tecleaba con rapidez para evitar que lo expulsaran. No entendía como es que había alguien capaz de ocultar aquella simple información. No era un acosador, simplemente estaba preocupado por Yusaku. Varios días y aún no sabía el porque de su regreso. Bufo molesto cuando vio que lo sacaron de varios servidores y simplemente no pudo volver a llegar a esa información.

 **-¿Sucede algo Ryoken?** -Un hombre con barba se asomó en su puerta.

 **-Sigo sin poder encontrar algo de Yusaku, papá**

Kogami Kiyoshi miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo. Aún puede recordar como hace diez años su hijo le había pedido clases de informática, no había sido un secreto el porque lo pidió. Quería saber en donde se había ido Yusaku, quería disculparse y quería volverla a tener a su lado. Entró a su habitación para ver la codificación que su hijo utilizaba, aún había cosas que el tenis que mejorar pero si se esforzaba, algún día lograría superarlo.

Claro, primero lo superaría y después a Yusaku, esa chiquilla había heredado aquel gran amor por el mundo cibernético que no le impresionaba que había superado a sus padres.

 **-¿Alguna vez pensaste que ella no quiere ser descubierta?** -Le pregunto su padre al momento de que posaba su mano en el hombro de su único hijo. **\- ¿Qué ella esconde algo con tal de protegerte?**

 **-¿Pero que podría ser?** -Miro a su padre.

Kogami Kiyoshi suspiro. Miro la dirección IP, no había direcciones que le diera su ubicación y sólo aparecía ese nombre del cual ya tenía conocimientos, una ventana apareció en el monitor. Un mensaje y aquel nombre ya muy bien conocido.

 _ **Playmaker "Alejate"**_

Ryoken suspiro antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir de su habitación. Kiyoshi cerró la ventana y todos aquellos programas que utilizó su hijo, sabía que este lo volvería a intentar, era un tanto difícil que se diera por vencido. Miro la foto del escritorio de Ryoken. Era una foto que tomó cuando él y Yusaku tomaban una siesta abrazados y sus pequeñas manos enlazadas. Sonrió al recordar ese día. Los padres de Yusaku la dejaron a su cuidado cuando ellos iban a salir de la ciudad por asuntos de su trabajo, aún cuando Kocami Kiyoshi sabía de ese trabajo, nunca les cuestionó sobre si era seguro o peligroso, ahora se arrepentia de ello.

Los pequeños se la pasaron jugando todo el día, cuando llego la noche, sonrió contento al ver a los dos abrazados, compartiendo una almohada y una cobija. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas pero la gran sonrisa de sus infantiles rostros nadie se lo quitaba. Esa foto fue la primer prueba de que ellos dos algún día terminarían juntos. Y a pesar de lo sucedido hace diez años, aún confiaba en que terminarían juntos. Quería a esa pequeña como a uno de sus hijos pero el amor que su hijo mostraba por ella, era mucho más grande. Sabía que en un futuro sería la mejor mujer para su hijo.

 **-Veo que seguirás protegiendo a mi hijo Playmaker** -Suspiro Kiyoshi antes de dejar la foto en su lugar. **\- Tendré que hablar contigo sobre lo que tienes que hacer para protegerlos a todos Yusaku**

 **.o.**

Esa tarde no habian tenido clases de informática, incluso agradecía que Ryoken no la hubiera perseguido o que Spectre estuviera detrás de ella preguntando. Takeru se encontraba entrenando ya que iban a ser las competencias escolares muy pronto y ahora que se había encontrado con Jin, este se había disculpado y se había ido con aquella chica de pelo castaño de nombre Aoi, la cual tuvo la fortuna de conocerla después de varios días y quien con una sonrisa dijera que también era una de las amigas de Miyu y diciendo donde ella se encontraba.

Pensó que tal vez esa tarde iría a visitar a Miyu ya que tenía bastante tiempo libre. Pensó que su amiga se pondría feliz al ver que ella había regresado.

Miro su celular al salir de la escuela, tendría tiempo libre, podría ir a comprar cosas para la comida al igual que unos juguetes para Ai. El cual, curiosamente ese día no había ido hasta su escuela a esperarla. Cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió de ver a Kogami Kiyoshi con esa amable sonrisa. Yusaku suspiro y camino para acercarse a él. Le saludo con un abrazo y una sonrisa, aquel hombre era como su segundo padre desde que podía recordar. Cuando sus padres salían, el siempre estaba disponible para cuidarla junto con Ryoken, realmente extrañaba aquellos días en donde era feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía.

 **-Me alegra que realmente estés aquí, Playmaker** -Hablo Kiyoshi.

 **-Igual me alegra de volver a verlo doctor Kogami** -Yusaku sonrió. El doctor Kogami era el único que conocía ese nombre. **\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?**

 **-En realidad si** -Se sincero el hombre. **\- Hay muchas cosas de las que tú y yo debemos hablar**

Yusaku entendió ese gesto. Empezaron a caminar alejándose de la escuela, pasaron varias calles hasta caminar a un parque. Por un momento Yusaku pensó que así probablemente se vería un padre con su hija caminando. Sonrió con tristeza al saber que ese momento ya nunca llegaría. Se sentaron en una banca enfrente de varios juegos infantiles. Guardaron silencio al ver a varios niños correr y divertirse. Kogami Kiyoshi podia recordar como esa chiquilla y Ryoken pasaban horas jugando en ese mismo parque hasta que era tiempo de ir a casa y tanto ellos dos pedían más tiempo para jugar, cosa que no era posible cuando los padres de Yusaku y él les pedían que era momento de irse y que mañana jugarían mucho.

 **-Me imagino que es relacionado con el día de ayer que Ryoken volvio a buscar información de mi** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Tiene que decirle que no vuelva hacerlo**

 **-Y tu tienes que decirle el porque lo estas protegiendo, Ryoken es demasiado listo y muy pronto se dará cuenta de la verdad** -Hablo Kiyoshi. **\- No dudo que en algún momento se metería en donde no y sabes muy bien que un padre haría lo que fuera por proteger a sus hijos** -Sonrió con tristeza. **\- ¿Sigues enojada con mi hijo por lo sucedido hace diez años?**

 **-Realmente quisiera golpearlo y hacerle pagar por lo que me dijo en realidad, podía olvidar todo lo sucedido pero es lo único que puedo utilizar para cubrir mis verdaderas intenciones** -Alzó los hombros despreocupada. **\- Pero eso es otra cosa de la que debemos hablar en otro momento doctor Kogami** -Sonrió. **\- Ryoken por ningún motivo debe saber la verdad, incluso que usted sabía donde estaba todo este tiempo**

Kogami Kiyoshi soltó una risita, la cual Yusaku se le quedo mirando un tanto extraña. Si su hijo supiera que ella aún le habla por su nombre, este brincaria de alegría.

 **-Yo no diré nada** -Sonrió el mayor para levantarse de la banca y mirar a Yusaku. **\- Pero en algún momento lo harás, piensa bien tus palabras y no permitas que el vea esa información** -Revolvió un poco el cabello de la chica. **\- Tampoco olvides la razón por la que regresaste**

 **-Lo se**

Yusaku vio como Kogami Kiyoshi se alejaba hasta perderlo entre tanta gente. Ella volvía a mirar a los niños jugar. Recordaba a todos sus amigos, recordaba esas tardes que jugaban todos y recordaba aquellos días en los que sólo eran Ryoken y ella. Podía recordar con claridad aquel día que la tiro en el piso y le empezó a decir de cosas mientras los compañeros de este empezaban a reír. Aunque siendo sinceros, ella también se vengo cuando a levanto furiosa y le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla junto con un 'Idiota' y correr lejos de él quien le llamaba.

Era verdad, quería hacerle pagar a Ryoken por lo que le hizo hace diez años pero aún había cosas que no se atrevía a decirle, entre ellas una de las razones por la que se tuvo que ir de aquella ciudad hace diez años y del porque ocultaba su información. Incluso, en algún punto tendría que decir el porque tuvo que regresar, aunque siendo sinceros, tardaría en hablar de ello. Suspiro. Se levantó de aquella banca y empezó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar. Iba cavizbaja cuando recordó aquellas palabras.

 _ **-Los protegere a todos** _-Yusaku con los ojos llorosos y con una venda en su frente, caia de rodillas frente a Kogami Kiyoshi. _ **\- Protegere a Ryoken incluso si me tengo que sacrificar como ellos lo hicieron**_

 _ **-Te ayudaré a protegerlos, ellos me dejaron a tu cuidado ahora que sucedió todo esto** _-Kogami Kiyoshi habló. _ **\- Hacerlos pagar será lo primero aunque tengamos que tardar en idear un buen plan pero ahora no debes cargar con todo esto en tus hombros** _-Le abrazó mientras la consolaba. _ **\- Ahora puedes llorar, les prometí que te cuidaria y cumpliré con esa promesa**_

Y lloro aquel día hasta que se agotó, tuvo que regresar a aquel lugar de blancas paredes para empezar con su recuperación. Alzó la mirada decidida, esa promesa estaría siempre presente en ella. Tenía que seguir actuando de esa manera, nadie debía saber el porque se sus acciones.

¿Qué era lo que realmente ocultaba? Sólo el tiempo podría ser testigo de todo ello.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Habrá muchas cosas que se descubrirán con su debido tiempo. Aún habrá muchas presentaciones por las cuales hacer, muchas nuevas personas que ver y muchas cosas por las cuales hablar.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 16 de Noviembre de 2018**


	5. I V

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Realmente lamento la tardanza por subir este capítulo pero como si se habrán dado cuenta y los que no, les contaré. Diciembre es el mes más pesado para mi, porque a parte de las salidas que tengo en este mes. Siempre es el mes cuando comparto aquellos fanfics inconclusos de todo el año. Así que he estado escribiendo y publicando, ahora es el momento de actualizar.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 _Aquello era una pesadilla de la cual nunca se iba a poder librar. Habían pasado ocho años desde su partida de Den City, había tenido que alejarse de sus amigos y su familia, no había comprendido el porque y prefirió no preguntarle a sus padres que por más que intentarán ocultar las cosas, era bastante obvio que lo hacían con tal de protegerla. En ese entonces, había empezado con sus clases particulares de informática avanzada, era muy inteligente así que no era difícil. Había empezado a trabajar en pequeñas tareas que sus padres le pedían, era divertido y era su único entretenimiento después de clases._

 _Sin embargo, aún existía aquel remordimiento en su pecho, ese dolor de que había hecho algo malo y que no pudo arreglar las cosas. Saber que golpeó a Ryoken e irse de un día para otro sin explicación alguna, pensó que había dejado devastado a su mejor amigo y a sus demás amigos. Quería disculparse pero no había podido encontrar el medio alguno. Fue esa vez en la que tuvo que insistir a sus padres a regresar a Den para visitar a sus abuelos, aunque en realidad iba para disculparse con Ryoken aunque eso significará que tenía que perder su orgullo._

 _Estos no se negaron. Incluso dijeron que querían hablar de algo con el doctor Kogami. Estaba decidida hacer paces con Ryoken hasta que sucedió aquello. Un chirrido de llantas, su carro volcado y sólo escuchando a las personas gritando que llamarán al número de Emergencias. Con pesar abrió sus ojos, se quejaba de su estómago, le dolía y si lo tocaba, se quejaba aún más, lo que resbalaba de sus manos era su propia sangre. Alzó su vista, sus padres sangraban y sus cabezas habían chocado con el parabrisas. Escuchaba pisadas, tuvo que cerrar los ojos una vez más, tenía miedo, quería gritar, quería llorar pero las palabras no salían de su garganta._

 _No sabía que iba a pasar, escuchaba a las sirenas a lo lejos. ¿Porqué las personas no se daban cuenta que había una cuarta persona ahí? Escucho cómo se detenía y una risa orgullosa salió de él._

 ** _-Al fin terminó esto_**

 _Abrió sus ojos cuando vio a esa persona. Nunca olvidaría ese rostro. El rostro de quien le quito todo lo que más amaba. Lo vio escapar, lloraba, gritaba el nombre de sus padres pero al parecer era tarde, estos no reaccionaban. Sus ojos pesaban, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, su mano abrazo aquel regalo que le iba a dar para pedirle perdón. Un sólo nombre y una sola imagen aparecieron en ese momento, se lamentaba de que ya no volvería a verlo. Ya no volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa ni mucho menos ver esos ojos._

 ** _-Ryoken..._**

 _Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente en aquella escena._

Se levantó de la cama asustada, con la respiración acelerada, transpiraba y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Otra vez esa pesadilla, desde que había regresado a Den City no dejaba de repetirse aquel sueño. Tal vez había sido mala idea regresar, era mejor que se quedara en esa otra ciudad, así todos estarían seguros. De sus ojos bajaban las lágrimas, se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a sus padres. Todo había sido su culpa al final en cuentas.

Escuchó los pasos de Ai, sintió como este alzaba sus patas y su cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Sonrió. Acarició la cabeza de aquel perro, su único compañero que sabía como consolarla.

 **-Lamento asustarte Ai** -Susurró. Vio como este movía su cola contento ante aquella afirmación. **\- Supongo que no voy a poder dormir así que vamos a dar un paseo**

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Se puso un pantalón al igual que una chaqueta oscura. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta, tomo su gorra como sus llaves y el collar de Ai. Bajo a la sala con cuidado, abrió la puerta y salió primero para que Ai saliera después. El sol empezaba a salir y se sentia un tanto fresco pero era el día perfecto para caminar, nadie se encontraría en la calle y podría caminar por aquellos lugares que conocía de memoria.

 **.o.**

Kogami Kiyoshi era fiel creyente que su hijo y esa chiquilla de ojos esmeraldas quedarían juntos a pesar de los problemas que se podían crear, ellos siempre tendrían un sólo camino. No por nada, desde que Ryoken era pequeño, siempre molestaba a su hijo de que Yusaku sería una hermosa novia de vestido blanco. Claro, eso volvió a pensar cuando esa mañana abrió la puerta de su casa y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hijo, a Yusaku y a un perro, los tres se notaban mojados y temblando de frío.

 **-¿Y esto?** -Fue lo primero que pregunto.

 **-¿Le dices tu o le digo yo?** -Pregunto Yusaku a Ryoken.

 **-Fue culpa de tu perro quien saltó para empujarme al mar pero no te vio a ti** -Suspiro Ryoken molesto.

 **-Simplemente Ai es un idiota pero sabe identificar a otros idiotas que quieren molestarme** -Hablo molesta.

Aquella discusión hizo que los tres huéspedes despertaran y se levantarán curiosos al escuchar a Ryoken gritar junto con una voz femenina. Gerome, Fausto Aso y su prometida, la hermana de Ryoken, Taki Kyoko. Se sorprendieron al ver a Yusaku Fujiki parada en su puerta con las ropas mojadas. Curiosamente, recordaron el pasado, hasta hace diez años, ellos siempre discutían cuando uno hacía algo para enojar al otro.

Taki Kyoko fue la primera en aparecer con tres toallas. Con una sonrisa se acercó y se las paso a cada uno.

 **-Es bueno verte Yusa** -Hablo Taki con una sonrisa. **\- Ryoken me hablo que regresaste y que estas muy hermosa**

 **-¡Hermana!** -Grito molesto y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Bueno, es bueno verte otra vez Kyoko-neesan** -Yusaku sonrió. Dejo la toalla en su cabeza para empezar a secar a Ai. **\- Aunque Ryoken esta cada vez más idiota**

Kogami Kiyoshi sonrió. Su casa tenía de nuevo aquel ánimo que todos extrañaban. Las constantes peleas y las constantes carcajadas de todos. Era algo lindo volver a recordar, para su desgracia, se estaba haciendo viejo y quería nietos. Sabía que de ellos saldrían unos hermosos niños de ojos esmeraldas y celestes corriendo por su casa. Taki Kyoko rodo los ojos divertida al ver que su padre se había perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos sobre querer nietos pero se preocupó cuando vio a Yusaku temblar un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa aún la tenía puesta. Ryoken se había su chaqueta y estaba segura que muy pronto sería la playera.

 **-¿Porqué no te quitas la ropa?** -Hablo Kyoko llamando la atención. Pronto prestó atención a lo que dijo y ver como Yusaku se sonrojaba. **\- No lo decía de esa manera, me refería a que deberías cambiarte, te enfermaras**

 **-Tranquila estaré bien** -Sonrió. **\- Sólo debo irme...**

Sin embargo, un sonoro estornudo se escucho de ella. Taki Kyoko miro con burla a Yusaku.

 **-¿Decías?** -Dijo Kyoko. **\- Pasa, te daré un poco de ropa, puedes tomar el baño del cuarto de Ryoken**

 **-Pero yo me iba a bañar** -Habló Ryoken molesto.

Aso y Gerome veían divertidos. Realmente aquella encantadora chiquilla era lo que hacía falta en la casa. Kyoko tomó a Yusaku de la mano para caminar al cuarto de Ryoken, nadie escuchaba sus quejas y eso era lo divertido. Había muchas cosas de las que empezaron hablar. Tal vez ir a esa casa no había sido mala idea.

 **.o.**

 **-Estúpido Ryoken** -Decía Yusaku.

 **-Ya dije que lo lamentó** -Guardo silencio. **\- Espera ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?**

 **-Claro que no idiota** -Se ponía la ropa que estaba en la cama. **\- ¿Donde está Kyoko-neesan?**

 **-Salieron a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno y si preguntas, se llevaron a Ai con ellos**

 **-Ai es un idiota** -Suspiro. **\- Si le das un pedazo de carne te seguirá**

Yusaku había salido del baño dispuesta a ponerse la ropa que le habían llevado, todo iba bien, la ropa interior era linda y sabía que a Kyoko siempre le había gustado vestirla desde que era una niña, aunque en ese entonces había odiado la ropa femenina, decir que ahora le gustaba, era algo que podía sorprender a todos. Poco le importo cuando se puso las bragas y el sostén. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Ryoken y se sonrojo.

Un bonito conjunto en tonos verdes y azules, junto con un encaje de color blanco. Era bonito, incluso era del tamaño de sus pechos, nunca le preguntaría a Kyoko como es que sabía su talla. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y quien entraba era Ryoken ya vestido. Ambos se miraron, no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo y Yusaku instintivamente buscaba taparse. Ryoken se volteó, había visto a la chica que tanto quería a su lado en ropa interior y con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Quién demonios escribía estas cosas? ¡Eso sólo pasaba en aquellos mangas y anime llenos de ese romance que a veces empalagaba!

Pero fue cuando algo no cuadraba, Yusaku tenía una marca de cicatriz en su costado izquierdo, ese y varias cicatrices enormes que se podía notar en su pálida piel. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Cuando ya no escucho que ella se quejará, volteó. Se veía hermosa con esa blusa larga y ese short que cubría sus piernas.

Ella miraba algo más, sonreía y tomaba esa foto que tanto le gustaba. Con precaución se acercó a ella. Miro esa foto, los padres de Yusaku como ella misma se encontraban ahí, su padre y sus hermanos con una sonrisa y el con el rostro lleno de pastel. Había sido la foto de su cumpleaños y había sido culpa de Yusaku que tuviera todo su rostro de pastel. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños.

 **-Me gusta esta foto** -Hablo Ryoken.

 **-A mi también** -Sonrió con melancolía. **\- Papá y mamá se veían muy tranquilos y felices aquí** -Habló. **\- ¿Sabes lo que les paso?** -No recibió respuesta alguna. **\- Murieron hace dos años por mi culpa** -Cerró sus manos. **\- Si no les hubiera dicho que quería salir de la ciudad, ellos no estuvieran muertos, se que viste la cicatriz, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ese día donde los perdí** -Ryoken abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no lo sabía a pesar de que había estado investigando el paradero de toda la familia Fujiki. **\- Fue mi culpa que ahora yo me quedará sola**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintio a Ryoken abrazarle por la espalda. De alguna manera, había extrañado esa calidez que el chico desprendía pero no podía decirlo, no lo diría.

 **-No seas idiota** -Hablo Ryoken con enojo. **\- Si tu hubieras muerto, yo te hubiera seguido, eres lo que más quiero en esta vida** -Le abrazo con más fuerza. **\- ¿Porqué no me dices que pasó? Quiero ayudarte pero aún no se el porque te fuiste y diez años después regresaste**

 **-No puedo Ryoken, no puedo estar a tu lado sin antes causarte daño, es mejor que no lo descubras** -De sus ojos bajaban las lágrimas, saber que si Ryoken también hubiera terminado con su vida al enterarse de lo que le sucedió, le causo terror. **\- Esa ansiedad que se convirtió en estrés post traumático, nunca se irá de mi vida, nunca podré dormir tranquila**

Un silencio se formó, se escuchaba a Yusaku gimotear y a Ryoken se le partía el corazón, nunca le gustó escucharla llorar. Incluso desde pequeños, el siempre fue quien la protegía y le brindaba una sonrisa. Y así siempre sería. Le quito la foto de sus manos y la llevo a la cama. Tal vez Yusaku le hubiera gritado pero la fuerza con la que sostenía su playera, le pedía que no se alejara. Esa era una de las cosas de conocerla, aún cuando no hablará mucho, sus acciones le mostraban que era lo que quería.

La acostó con el a su lado. Le permitio abrazarla al igual que acariciar su espalda. Desde que Yusaku había regresado, siempre se le notaba tan seria y tan callada que ahora verla de esa manera, realmente le disgustaba.

 **-No seas tan orgullosa, no fue tu culpa que tus padres murieran y si sigues pensando en eso, realmente los molestaras** -Habló tranquilo. **\- No tienes porque morderte la lengua y mucho menos tienes que protegernos** -Acariciaba su cabello. **\- No estas sola, nos tienes a todos nosotros, incluso a Spectre pero sobre todos a mi, no se lo que pasó y si no estas lista para contarme entonces esperaré pero por favor** -Alzó el rostro húmedo de Yusaku. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos esmeraldas húmedos, limpió con tranquilidad las lágrimas. **\- No me gusta verte llorar, una sonrisa en tu rostro ha sido siempre lo que me hace levantarme y esperar verte** -Sonrió. **\- Déjame protegerte una vez más**

Fue corto el tiempo pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los labios de Yusaku cerca de los suyos. Tal vez había sido por impulso, tal vez como algo que algún día iban hacer realidad, no lo sabrían. Volvió abrazarla, a consolarla. Sonrió. Ahora que estaba ahí, nunca la dejaría irse, se esforzaria a descubrir que es lo que tanto miedo le tenía y le ayudaría como siempre lo hizo.

Ante esa promesa cerró sus ojos disfrutando del cuerpo de Yusaku a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, se durmieron abrazados y con aquel gesto de tranquilidad dibujado en sus rostros. Poco después Kogami Kiyoshi entró al cuarto de su hijo para avisar que ya habían llegado, lo que nunca se espero fue ver a su hijo y su futura nuera abrazados, tan juntos y tan tranquilos en la cama. Sonrió, entró para poder cobijarlos y tomarles una foto, con la cual le haría bromas después.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y aviso a los habitantes de la casa que no hicieran ruido. Era momento que esos dos adolescentes que tanto se querían, pudieran descansar con tranquilidad por primera vez.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Se pondrá mucho más divertida esta historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


	6. V

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Después de dos malditos años! Al fin se me ocurre escribir una de las historias que he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo. ¡Desde hace justo dos malditos años! Perdón por dejar las historias abandonas pero es que he tenido tantas cosas que realmente me distraigo mucho y después solo me olvido de unas cosas y me empeño por escribir nuevas historias y esto se repite como un ciclo sin fin. ¡Pero al fin voy a terminar historias pendientes! ¡Al fin estas historias verán el tan ansiado final!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Decir que la relación entre Yusaku y Ryoken cambio, era decir que fue una ilusión lo que pasó ese día que ambos durmieron tan bien en los brazos del otro, durmieron tan bien al lado del otro que al momento que se despertaron, no pudieron evitar avergonzarse hasta que la chica soltó un pequeño grito donde llamo la atención de los demás y estos fueron corriendo a ver que sucedía con esos dos. Claro que después Ryoken se ganó un golpe en la mejilla por haber abrazado a Yusaku sin su permiso y que al final se levantará de su cama para ir por su molesto perro e irse sin dar explicación alguna, olvidando incluso su ropa o que no iba bien vestida para salir a la calle. Solo miraron el sonrojo que se alojaba en el rostro de la chica como le regresaba aquel brillo en sus ojos. Ryoken quedó un tanto triste hasta que su padre le mostró aquella foto que les saco en ese momento que durmieron con tanta tranquilidad. Tuvo que amenazar a su propio padre de que no mostrará esa foto a nadie más sin antes decirle que le pasará aquella foto porque la quería enmarcar.

Nunca iba a desperdiciar una foto de ella.

Aún había cosas que quería descubrir de Yusaku, no podía olvidar aquellas palabras que la chica le había dicho, aquellas palabras que solo le hicieron pensar. Ella los estaba protegiendo pero no sabía de qué o de quien, era imposible saberlo cuando ella no quiere hablar de lo ocurrido, aunque de alguna manera lo entiende, debe ser doloroso para ella. Sus padres habían muerto y si no fuera por los abuelos de la chica, ella estaría huérfana, no pudo evitar sentir ese mismo dolor recorrerle el pecho, la manera en que ella se sintió sola ese tiempo, realmente era horrible. No entendía porque ella había dicho esas palabras, palabras que por más que buscaba en Internet, no podían encontrarlas. ¿Por qué Yusaku le mentiría? Ella no tendría motivo para hacerlo. ¿O sí? Sólo tendría que seguir investigando porque esa tal Playmaker protegía aquella información y era imposible hacerlo cuando ella se encontraba rondando. Era un ahora o nunca.

Spectre miraba a su mejor amigo un tanto triste. Ryoken se empeñaba en saber los secretos de Yusaku pero la chica era tan terca, casi igual o más que su mejor amigo, que no iba hablar sobre ello y como en los viejos tiempos, solo lo ignoraría y se iría corriendo para evitar una pelea. Miraba a su amiga de ojos esmeraldas que se dedicaba a observar a Ryoken con una mirada nostálgica para después suspirar y desviar su mirada, negaba lentamente y prefería irse de donde se encontraba, no dudaba en marcharse, solo caminaba sin querer mirar atrás. El sabía que eso iba más allá que una simple pelea de niños, había algo más que impedía que ambos se acercarán pero para su desgracia, no era tan cercano de Yusaku como para preguntar. Su instinto le decía que había algo más oculto, algo más de aquella historia que no era totalmente cierto. Algo que solo Yusaku escondía. Tenía que saberlo de una vez por todas, aunque realmente no era su obligación pero si fuera una manera para ayudar a Ryoken, lo haría.

Aunque sería realmente difícil encontrarse con la chica sola en algún lado de la ciudad.

O eso creía cuando vio a la chica en el hospital en un fin de semana que le tocaba visitarla. Salía de una de las habitaciones haciendo una reverencia mientras en sus manos cargaba una bolsa de papel. Se le notaba tan tranquila que al momento de verse, ella no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa para pegar aquella bolsa a su pecho y mirar a otro lado un tanto avergonzada. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera que realmente se le hizo un tanto extraño.

 **-Buenos días Fujiki-san** -Spectre hizo una reverencia. **\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **-¿Si te digo le vas a decir a Ryoken?**

 **-No tengo porque contarle todo a él, somos mejores amigos pero hay cosas que prefiero no contarle por respeto**

Vio a Yusaku decidir internamente, era algo raro que Spectre dijera eso. Al final sólo la escucho suspirar y mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa mientras rascaba su mejilla.

 **-Vine a una revisión médica** -Miro a otro lado. **\- Tuve un accidente hace dos años y es necesario que me revisen la herida de mi abdomen, hay veces en las que me duele un poco así que tengo que venir constantemente hasta que al menos ya no sea una molestia para mi**

Un silencio se formó entre ellos después de aquella pequeña explicación. Spectre miro como Yusaku jugaba con sus pies un tanto nerviosa, ella quería irse, la manera en que miraba a todas las personas que incluso, se encogiera un poco, tal vez para evitar que otra persona la identificara y le preguntara del porque estaba ahí. Al final fue él quien suspiro, alzó la bolsa de plástico y llamo la atención de la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

 **-Miyu está internada en el hospital** -Notó aquella mirada de culpabilidad. ¿Porque ella se culpaba de que Miyu estuviera internada? Tal vez le preguntaría. **\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?**

Yusaku asintió en silencio. Ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, sin siquiera querer verse o compartir palabra alguna, como si en ese momento, se trataran como dos simples desconocidos. Ingresaron al elevador para llevarlos al piso indicado. Era un frio silencio que ambos preferían mirar a otro lado, incluso cuando otras personas entraban, ellos se mantuvieron a su distancia. Cuando fue el piso indicado, ambos dieron un paso adelante y siguieron caminando, Yusaku espero a fuera como le había indicado. Miro la placa con el nombre de Miyu. Lo tocó con curiosidad para soltar un suspiro, era su culpa. Era algo que nunca podría olvidar, era algo del pasado que nunca podría cambiar. Siendo sincera, nunca llego a pensar que ese momento seria la calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel como para que todas aquellas acciones fueran totalmente su culpa?

No entendía que había hecho. Ella y sus padres, no hicieron nada.

Vio a Spectre que se asomaba, era su señal para entrar y darle una sorpresa a su amiga. Miyu no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a Yusaku después de tanto tiempo, pedirle que se acerque y la abrazara con mucho cariño. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de ambas chicas. Era tan hermoso pero doloroso a la vez. Spectre mejor decidió salir por una bebida para él. Dejaría que las chicas hablaran por esa vez. Si había alguien que quisiera entrar a razón a Yusaku, era Miyu, era un detector de mentiras y la única que siempre pudo ganarle a la de ojos esmeraldas cuando intentaba esconder algo de ellos.

 **-Me alegra volver a verte Yusa, eres un idiota sin remedio que piensa que una vez que te fuiste, todos te íbamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos, es realmente una desgracia de que sea verdad, te extrañaba mucho** -Dijo Miyu con cariño, acariciando las manos de Yusaku, ahora que las tomaba, no quería dejarla ir. **\- Después de que te fuiste, nunca más supimos sobre ti, realmente creí que si algo malo te había pasado, realmente lo sentí en mi pecho pero también otra parte, decía que estarías bien, supongo que eso fue lo que me tranquilo** -Hizo un gesto triste, suspiro para borrar aquella tristeza y le sonrió. Noto que Yusaku no la miraba. **\- Han pasado muchas cosas**

 **-Lo se** -Yusaku sonrió con nostalgia, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al final se decidió por mirarla, Miyu podía leer en su mirada que había algo más, tal pareciera que nunca cambiaba. **\- Aoi me dijo que aquí te encontrabas, realmente fue un milagro que sobrevivieras a ese accidente**

 **-Aunque ahora no pueda utilizar mis piernas** -Se quejó. **\- Me siento como una inútil**

 **-No es así** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Sólo estuviste en el lugar equivocado**

 **-Pero sigo viva, eso es lo único que realmente importa, volver a ver a las personas más preciadas para mi ¿No lo crees? Tú dirías lo mismo**

 **-Si lo haría**

 **.o.**

La hora de visita paso rápido. Entre Spectre y Yusaku, hacían feliz a Miyu. Entre carcajada y carcajada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, aunque no pudo preguntarle nada a Yusaku pero realmente esperaba que a la próxima, no se le fuera a escapar. Miyu no quería que ella se volviera a escapar, aún si tardaba para que le contara la verdad, ella esperaría como todo ese tiempo había hecho. Suspiro y sonrió cuando ellos dos tuvieron que marcharse. No sin antes, hacerle prometer a Yusaku que la visitara. Ella solo accedió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y marcharse junto con Spectre. Miro la pequeña planta a su lado, miro por la ventana aquel color naranja del cielo. Realmente le hubiera gustado hacer un poco más por ella.

Un pequeño silencio se formo al momento que Spectre y Yusaku salieron del hospital. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Algunas personas conversaban con las mismas que se encontraban caminando a su lado, otras más hablaban por celular.

Al final, fue Yusa quien se detuvo. Spectre la miro con atención. La vio alzar el rostro donde se veía totalmente decidida, donde apretó sus manos a la bolsa de papel y soltaba un pesado suspiro que de seguro, había guardado todo ese tiempo en su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado con Miyu para que ella se viera de esa manera?

 **-Te contare sobre la verdad de hace diez años, no es la que Ryoken te conto sobre nuestra pelea, porque hay algo más detrás de esto, algo que solo el profesor Kiyoshi sabia y que hasta el momento, los dos nos hemos mantenido en silencio**

 **-¿Por qué hasta ahora?**

 **-Porque es algo que tiene en relación con el accidente que tuvo Miyu, con la muerte de mis padres y él porque nos fuimos de esta ciudad sin oportunidad de decirle a alguien, no fue una simple causalidad, fue algo que alguien hizo por algo que se hizo**

 **-¿Por qué me lo vas a decir a mi cuando Ryoken te lo ha pedido este tiempo?**

 **-Porque confió en ti Spectre** -Yusaku sonrió. **\- Y porque no tengo a otra persona a quien contarle, eres el único a quien le puedo confiar esta verdad y porque si algo me pasara, se que harías lo mismo para protegerlos a todo, se que harías lo mismo por Miyu ¿Podrías escuchar la verdad detrás de estas mentiras sin contarle esto a nadie, a Miyu y mucho menos a Ryoken?**

Eso se escuchaba difícil. No poder decirle a nadie. Era bueno guardando secretos pero aquello que iba a decir, no sabía cómo resultaría al final de las cosas. Pero también pensó en que podría saber un poco más. En que al final, aquello que ella le contaría, le resultaría bueno.

 **-Quiero que me lo digas todo**

 **-Entonces, sígueme**

Sin dudar la siguió.

Las palabras que le dijo en ese momento. La impresión de lo que estaba pasando como de las cosas que ella hacía para mantenerlos seguro. Comprendió muchas cosas con esa pequeña plática, pudo apreciar un lado de ella que hasta ese momento, se le hizo desconocido. Aquellos sentimientos que por mucho tiempo se estuvo obligando a esconder. Aquel dolor por el que atravesó, aquello por lo que paso Miyu. Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Al final, fue por aquella frase que dijo al final, la que se mantendría siempre en sí.

 **-Todo es por proteger a las personas que quiero, todo esto es por proteger a Ryoken, a la persona que amo, gracias por escucharme Spectre**

Que le agradeciera de esa forma, es algo que nunca llego a imaginar. Que en ese momento ella pudiera sonreír. Le confirmo cuan fuerte era para poder soportar aquel dolor, para poder soportar incluso, todo el daño que estaba haciendo a las personas, todos los secretos que ha guardado. Lo lamentaba por Ryoken pero no podía contarle nada. Ella que le otorgo esa confianza, no la iba a defraudar como quería desde un principio, una vez que descubrió la verdad, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir esa red de mentiras. Tal vez le ayudaría, tal vez haría algo por ella. Para poder terminar con todo, de una vez por todas y que las cosas fueran mejor a partir de ese momento.

 **.o.**

Grandes carcajadas se escuchaban en aquel local de comida. Los adultos veían con diversión como aquellos jóvenes se divertían al contar diferentes historias de su niñez como la forma en que se burlaban de los demás. Shoichi escuchaba atento mientras trataba de contener las pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro. Volver a ver a Yusaku como ver a la mayoría reunidos, era algo que se alegraba de seguir vivo y manteniendo el restaurante familiar que sus padres le dejaron. Volver a sentir como la alegría volvía a ellos, como la tranquilidad estaba presente. Aunque de alguna manera, también se podía sentir como la calma antes de la tormenta.

El sonido de una notificación se hizo presente. Yusaku saco su celular del suéter de la escuela y miro un tanto seria aquel mensaje. Volteo a la ventana y vio a alguien. Shoichi miro con atención, era un hombre mayor con lentes, cabello rosado y una bufanda que cubría su boca y su nariz. Guardo su celular al mismo tiempo que ella le mandaba un mensaje.

 **-Debo irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela** -Se despidió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus cosas y se despedía de todos sus amigos.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera miraron por la ventana para ver como ese sujeto y Yusaku se reunían. Como el rostro de ella cambiaba inmediatamente y solo caminaba a la parte trasera del carro negro que ahí se encontraba estacionado. Miro con atención, en busca de algo sospechoso y peligroso pero el simple hecho de que ella estuviera haciendo eso, ya sonaba como algo de las dos opciones.

Ryoken que caminaba en ese entonces, no pudo evitar detenerse al momento de que vio en aquel carro negro a Yusaku con un sujeto totalmente desconocido. Ni siquiera lo miro pero él si se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Iba a correr a detenerlo pero el carro avanzo sin oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Dos malditos años de pensar en el final de esta historia que ya tengo todo el desarrollo y final! ¿Por qué hago esto? Simple, ante la contingencia que se está viendo. Me estoy empeñando en subir un nuevo fic para evitar el aburrimiento, la presión, la ansiedad y todos esos malos sentimientos que se están viendo en estos casos. Una forma para relajarnos, una forma para distraerme. Es por eso que seré alguien que les otorgue lecturas, que les otorgue maravillosas historias con las cuales, ustedes puedan olvidar un poco de lo que pasa afuera de todo esto. ¡Lo hare hasta que se de algo más!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 17 de Mayo de 2020**


	7. V I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Con eso de que ya no tengo el juego de Duel Links (creo que ya sabrán los problemas que el mismo juego está ocasionando) Me tardo un poco más en escribir entre lo que estudio ingles como jugar un poco Fate Grand Order (Sí, caí a la tentación de jugar este juego, si quieren saber mi ID, estará en mi perfil) Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo de este día.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Más celoso no se podía decir que se sentía en ese momento. Incluso, no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas de manera infantil y solo sentarse en la sala mientras comía desinteresado un pequeño bote de yogurt que realmente estaba sufriendo el pobre por la manera tan cruel en la que estaba siendo aplastado en sus manos. Los presentes en la casa, no podían creer que tan valiente botecito era porque no se había roto, sería una total desgracia cuando se había limpiado toda la casa y que la sala fuera ensuciada por su simple enojo, era algo que no iban a permitir. Estuvieron tentados a preguntar pero realmente, la mirada que en ese momento tenía Ryoken, daba un poco más de miedo.

Al final, solo escucharon que soltaba un suspiro. Se dirigía a la cocina para tirar el pequeño envase y solo se dirigió un tanto cansado a su cuarto. Arrastrando sus pies como si de un pequeño niño se tratara.

 **-Apuesto a que Yusa-chan volvió hacer algo para molestar a Ryoken-sama** -Opino Gerome.

 **-Yo apuesto a que la encontró hablando con otro hombre** -Hablo Fausto.

Ryoken se tiro cansado a su cama. El pecho le dolía pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Soltó un pequeño suspiro y miro la nueva foto que se encargo de poner en su escritorio. Aquella donde ambos dormían con tranquilidad, con aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como lo felices y juntos que se veían en ese momento. Como desearía volver en el tiempo para cambiar todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Un pasado donde se arrepiente de las decisiones que tomo de una manera estúpida.

 ** _-Entonces ya no seremos amigos, si Ryoken dice que soy una molestia para él, entonces ya no quiero estar a su lado_**

 ** _-¡Espera Yusa!_**

 ** _-Adiós Ryoken_**

Aquellas duras y crueles palabras que le dijo en ese momento la pequeña Yusaku. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se llenaron de lagrimas, donde podía prestar atención y se marcaria la tristeza en ellos. Su mejilla dolía por el golpe que ella le había dado pero nada se podía comparar al dolor que sufría su pecho. Al momento que se arrepintió de escuchar aquellas palabras de esos niños, al momento que descubrió ese pequeño dolor de su corazón y no poder hacer nada cuando simplemente, vio a su pequeña amiga correr muy lejos de él. Sin poder pedirle disculpas, sin poder levantarse y solo ver como se marchaba. Al día siguiente que intentaba disculparse, ella se había marchado junto con sus padres. Su padre fue el que le dijo aquellas palabras y al principio no las creyó pero al darse cuenta de la verdad. Solo se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto, llorando mientras se arrepentía de todo, mientras se arrepentía del daño.

 **-Pero yo quería seguir siendo su amigo, quería seguir estando a su lado para pedirle que saliera conmigo en el futuro** -Murmuro, abrazaba la almohada donde ella se había dormido. Aún olía un poco a ella. **\- Para después pedirle que se quedara siempre a mi lado, como siempre quise** -Se levanto un poco perezoso de su cama hasta que vio un papel tirado en el suelo. Lo alzo con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era la nota de aquello que le había comprado. No pudo evitar sonreír. **\- Al menos, no me ha devuelto lo que le compre pero seguiré tratando de descubrir la verdad, aún si me cuesta la vida**

Se sentó frente a su computadora y sus manos empezaron a moverse con rapidez. Quería descubrir al menos, quien era el tipo con el cual se había encontrado Yusaku y solo ellos dos se encontraban dentro del auto. Quería saber que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser estando al lado de ella. No duro mucho cuando lo encontró. Un militar de nombre Dojun Kengo que trabaja en la división cibernética. Miro un tanto extrañado, ¿Por qué Yusaku se había encontrado con un hombre como ese? Había algo que no entendía. Estaba seguro que había visto a este sujeto en otro lado. Su padre. De vez en cuando, su padre se reunía con una persona similar a él. Pero era desde hace mucho antes donde lo había visto por primera vez.

 **-Pero estoy seguro que se veía más joven en ese momento** -Murmuro. Fue en ese momento que algo hizo un pequeño clic en su cabeza, no pudo evitar mirar un tanto extraño aquella imagen de aquel militar. **\- ¿El señor y la señora Fujiki? No lo creo, no lo recuerdo bien pero como es que Yusaku y ese tipo se conocen**

Dejo a un lado aquella investigación al momento de revisar su celular y ver que era un mensaje de su padre. Iba a llegar tarde a cenar. Bueno, no es que le importara con la cantidad de trabajo que ahora tenía. Escribió la respuesta simple y dejo el celular a un lado.

 **.o.**

Yusaku soltó un pequeño suspiro al encontrarse caminando al lado de Dojun Kengo por aquellos laboratorios. Siempre a su lado, el silencio era primordial. Lo había comprendido después de años de conocerlo y ser una de las primeras personas que llegaron después del accidente de carro que le quito a sus padres y su felicidad al lado de Ryoken.

 _Al momento que abrió sus ojos después de desmayarse de los brazos de Kogami Kiyoshi, lo primero que vio, fue a ese sujeto recargado en la pared, con aquellos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos como aquella bufanda que cubría su nariz y boca. Tuvo un poco de miedo pero después, solo lo miro con atención. Lo recordaba, de algún lado, podía jurar que lo recordaba. ¡Claro! Era aquel muchacho que siempre iba a casa de sus padres a preguntarle sobre algunas cosas de su escuela y de su trabajo. Algunas ultimas cosas que sus padres preferían no contarle y mejor salían a platicar en voz baja. Nunca cuestiono a sus padres acerca de lo que hacían y porque se veían muy misteriosos. Solo pensó que se trataba del trabajo de sus padres._

 ** _-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres_ **-Fue lo primero que dijo aquel sujeto. ** _\- Realmente fueron unas excelentes personas_**

 ** _-Lo siguen siendo, aunque ya no estén aquí a mi lado_** -Murmuro, miro con atención aquel sujeto que se quito los lentes y la bufanda para poder sentarse en aquel sillón que se encontraba cerca de su cama. ** _\- ¿Puedo preguntarte por tu visita?_**

 ** _-Solo quería saber si estabas bien_** -Alzo los hombros despreocupado. ** _\- Tus padres fueron excelentes maestros para mí y antes de que esto sucediera, me hicieron prometerles que estaría a tu lado cuando necesites algo_**

 ** _-Mis padres pensaron en todo pero nunca pensaron en lo triste y solitaria que se sentiría su única hija pero supongo que todo padre, piensa desea manera_** -Soltó un pesado suspiro. ** _\- Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por ellos, ahora que ellos ya nunca más podrán estar a mi lado_**

 ** _-En realidad, puedes hacer algo más por ellos_ **-Fue lo que él comento, ella inmediatamente alzo el rostro ante aquellas palabras. _ **\- Tus padres me mencionaron que un día, tu serías mejor que ellos, así que decidieron confiarte algo ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-¿Y que si es cierto?**_

 _ **-Lo que te dieron, contiene las pruebas de lo que paso con tus padres no fue una simple casualidad, hay más personas involucradas de lo que crees, personas que estuvieron siempre detrás de tus padres para obtener algo** _-Fue lo que él le dijo. ** _\- Ellos estaban trabajando en algo, yo les ayudaba e incluso el profesor Kogami pero nunca pudimos apreciar el trabajo final más que ellos_** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. ** _\- Es algo mucho más grande de lo que puedes imaginar, pensaron que eliminando a ellos, podrían obtener eso pero ahora que te encuentras viva, las cosas pueden cambiar, puedes ayudar a muchas personas, incluso a tu amiga Miyu_** -Aquel gesto molesto, fue lo que le llamo la atención. ** _\- Aquella primera advertencia que ellos les dieron a tus padres, no puedo creer que sujetos como esos, hagan cosas realmente horribles_**

 ** _-¿Cómo se que no me vas a traicionar y le darás aquello a esos sujetos?_**

 ** _-Porque tus padres confiaron en mí todo este tiempo y no quiero manchar su nombre traicionándolos_**

Yusaku guardo silencio. Meditando aquellas palabras, sin ver mentiras en sus ojos. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y alzo su mano. Este inmediatamente la tomo para estrecharla.

 ** _-Confiare en ti, como mis padres lo hicieron todo este tiempo, estoy a tu cuidado_**

 ** _-Dojun Kengo_** -Por primera vez, le había dicho su nombre. ** _\- Trabajemos para atrapar a estos bastardos, Fujiki Yusaku_**

Yusa salió de sus pensamientos al momento de escuchar el sonido del elevador. Miro hacia arriba para confirmar que se encontraban en el piso deseado y solo esperaba que las puertas se abrieran para seguir caminando. Encontraron en su camino, a varias personas ya conocidas por la chica que solo le saludaban con una sonrisa amable. Aquellos dos años en donde conoció aquellos laboratorios, aquel primer lugar donde la llevo Kiyoshi después del accidente.

Aquel lugar donde sus padres trabajaron desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **-¿Estas segura de confiar en ese sujeto llamado Spectre? ¿No representa una amenaza para la operación?** -Le pregunto Kengo en ese transcurso.

 **-No tengo a otra persona en quien confiar** -Hablo la chica. **\- Él es mejor que nadie para guardar este tipo de secretos, estoy segura que no estará divulgando lo que le dije porque al igual que yo, tiene una persona a quien proteger** -Lo vio. **\- Me lo dijiste aquella vez, para evitar que más personas salgan heridas, la mejor opción es ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones, he pasado desapercibida con mi regreso a Den, nadie sabe realmente que es lo que hago**

 **-¿Ni siquiera Kogami Ryoken?**

 **-Ni siquiera él** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. **\- No permito que revise aquellos documentos que el profesor Kogami arreglo junto con mis padres, él es la persona que menos quiero involucrar en esto**

 **-El amor de los jóvenes ahora es muy estúpido**

 **-¿Ya vas actuar como hermano mayor?** -Yusaku rodo los ojos divertida. **\- ¿Sabes? Eres muy molesto en esto**

Ambos no pudieron soltar una risita. Al momento de pasar por esa puerta, se encontraron con Kogami Kiyoshi guardando su celular cuando escucho como ellos se acercaban a él. Alzo la vista para sonreír y saludar con la mano. Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, no pudieron evitar mirar el gran monitor frente a ellos. Información que se movía a gran rapidez.

 **-Los encontraremos Yusa** -Le apoyo Kiyoshi. **\- Les haremos pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron y así el trabajo de tus padres, estará seguro**

 **-Juro que la encontrare y le hare pagar por todo lo que ellos nos quitaron**

Fue lo que juro Yusaku en ese momento de rabia. Kengo le apoyo con una palmada en la cabeza. Todos estaban ahí para descubrir a esas personas que les gustaba jugar de manera sucia. Era momento de volver aparecer a la luz para acabar de una vez con todo ese sufrimiento.

 **.o.**

Yusaku no pudo evitar suspirar y voltear a otro lado al momento de verse encerrada entre la pared de su espalda y el cuerpo de Ryoken. ¿Acaso no se cansaba? Ya sabía la respuesta, nunca se cansaría de ello. Podía sentir la mirada pesada de él, así que al final, decidió encararlo de una vez por todas. Se estaba cansando de todo eso. Aunque agradecía que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el salón de informática. Agradecía incluso, que Takeru no estaba ahí.

 **-Te dije que te apartaras de mí**

 **-Y yo te dije que no lo haría a pesar de las tantas veces que me lo pidas** -Ryoken sonrió, Yusaku volvió a desviar la mirada. Al final, soltó un pequeño suspiro. **\- Solo, solo quería disculparme por todo lo que te he causado, el dolor y las lagrimas que derramaste, por hablar de ti de esa manera cuando no tenía el derecho, siempre he sido un idiota**

 **-Al menos lo reconoces, te tardaste demasiado idiota** -Fue lo que dijo Yusa. Noto aquella mirada de arrepentimiento, como esos ojos celestes se veían demasiado tristes. **\- Pero te perdono** -Dijo sin más, su pecho dolía al verlo de esa manera, no era normal en él cuando siempre se presentaba orgulloso. **\- En algún momento de nuestras vidas, siempre hacemos estupideces de las que uno siempre se arrepentirá**

 **-¿En serio me perdonas?**

 **-Éramos niños en ese entonces** -Abrazo su maletín. **\- Aunque las palabras dichas, son las que seguirán en mi corazón, me dolió lo que dijiste en ese momento**

 **-Lo lamento**

Un pequeño silencio se formo. Yusaku volteo a otro lado una vez que los brazos de Ryoken se quitaron de su alrededor. Tomo un pequeño suspiro y paso uno de los mechones de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Ryoken la miraba embobado. Aquella luz de sol que caía por sus hombros como el tranquilo aire que entraba por la ventana abierta. Tenía razón, esas palabras dichas, era algo por lo cual, nunca iba a cambiar. Pero realmente quería cambiar, quería que las cosas fueran como cuando eran niños que se tomaban siempre de la mano y corrían con aquella tonta sonrisa de sus rostros.

 **-¿Quieres salir este fin de semana?**

Yusa lo miro un tanto sorprendida. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

 **-No puedo, tengo planes este fin de semana** -Fue lo que respondió. Lo miro con atención para después sonreír un poco. **\- Voy a ir a visitar a mis padres**

Otro silencio más se formo. Casi de inmediato, Ryoken se sintió mal. Tenía la esperanza de salir con ella y preguntarle sobre ese tipo pero al escuchar aquellas razones, solo pudo entristecerse un poco, fuera lo que fuera, seguía siendo un tema delicado. Volvió a mirar a la chica. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y ella aún no se marchaba de ahí sin dejarle un golpe en la mejilla o en alguna otra parte que ponga en riesgo su vida. Por favor, tenía ganas de aún conocer a sus nietos.

 **-Te acompañare**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Ellos también fueron parte de mi familia durante nuestra infancia, quisiera al menos, visitarlos y despedirme de ellos apropiadamente ¿Me lo permitirías?**

¿Qué podría decirle?

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Dije que iba actualizar esta historia hasta que sea terminada. ¿No es así? Cumpliré mis promesas aunque me tarde un poco en subir la historia. Soy un poco lenta porque me distraigo fácilmente pero ya verán como avanzara esta maravillosa historia.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 18 de Mayo de 2020**


	8. V I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Otro capítulo más! Porque voy a subir todos los capítulos que se me ocurran para poder terminar esta maravillosa historia. ¡Actualizo simultáneamente con Wattpad así que si hay alguien interesado de leerla en esa plataforma, pueden hacerlo!**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Asientos separados es como ella decidió que se sentaran, incluso no se atrevía a mirar a Ryoken del cual, podía sentir esa pesada mirada a su persona. Era una desgracia que en ese momento, no hubiera tantas personas que viajaran por tren, alguien que hablara y rompiera aquel incomodo silencio en el vagón donde iban. Solo personas que se transportaban en silencio, otros jóvenes en grupo saliendo hacia algún lugar y ellos dos que desde el momento que subieron al vagón y se subieron, no hicieron contacto alguno. Yusa no se lo permitía aún cuando Ryoken había deseado hablar como el anterior día lo habían hecho. De alguna manera, había tenido la esperanza de que al fin las cosas se pudieran arreglar, era una lástima que no era así.

No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Iba vestida de una manera muy linda, algo muy diferente de aquellas veces que se la ha topado, aunque la mayoría de veces ha sido con el uniforme de la escuela. Aquel vestido blanco que cubría hasta arriba de las rodillas junto con aquel cinturón café en su esbelta cintura. Aquella coleta alta que le hacía lucir su cuello como pequeños aretes que tenía en sus orejas. El leve maquillaje que ella estaba utilizando y las sandalias en sus pequeños pies. Aquella bolsa tan grande y pesada que ella cargaba como el ramo de flores que ella llevaba en sus manos. Era hermosa, era bastante linda. Sintiendo como todo ese tiempo que se perdió estando lejos de ella, para verla transformar en una hermosa chica que lo sigue trayendo loco. No pudo evitar suspirar un poco y voltear a otro lado.

Yusaku no pudo evitar mirar a Ryoken de reojo al momento que lo escucho suspirar. Aquel cabello blanco que por más que quisiera peinar, nunca podría arreglar aquellos desordenados mechones de su rostro. Aquella piel, aquellos brazos que podía apreciar gracias a que las mangas del saco no cubrían hasta sus muñecas, incluso hasta no pudo evitar mirar aquellas grandes manos que tomaban con cuidado, los ramos de flores que había llevado para ese día. Aquellas ropas que le hacían lucir un poco más, incluso provocaba que se fijara en los ojos celestes de él. Tuvo que desviar su mirada al verlo tan atractivo, la pesada bolsa que estaba en su regazo, era un pequeño almuerzo que había preparado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se había emocionado tanto en hacer de comer? Fue tanto lo que hizo que no dudo en dejarle a sus abuelos una gran porción. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las pantallas del tren, la estación donde se iba a bajar, era la que seguía.

Espero a que el tren se detuviera y ella se levanto para salir inmediatamente cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ryoken la seguía de cerca, había copiado sus movimientos y se encargaba de caminar a su lado para detenerse al momento que la vio cargar aquella bolsa en su hombro, inmediatamente, se ofreció.

 **-Puedo cargar esa bolsa por ti, se ve que es demasiado pesado** -Fue lo que dijo Ryoken. Yusaku se iba a negar. **\- No necesitar cargar solo tú las cosas, al menos, quiero ser de ayuda esta vez**

Yusa medito las palabras para solo suspirar y pasarle la bolsa. Ryoken sonrió mientras al mismo tiempo, le pasaba los ramos de flores que había comprado. Era obvio que en ese momento, sus manos se iban a rozar, era obvio que iban a tener contacto como también, era obvio que sus corazones iban a brincar un poco.

 **-Gracias por ayudarme** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **\- Siendo sincera, no creí que realmente me ibas acompañar, con todas las cosas que te he dicho**

 **-No me importan** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Te dije que iba a venir, al menos, quiero despedir apropiadamente a tus padres, al final, también fueron como mis tíos todo este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos**

Yusaku sonrió un poco. Desde que eran niños, tomaron la costumbre de decir a los padres del otro "Tío o tía" nunca encontraron el porqué.

Ella avanzo en silencio para salir del tren y empezar a caminar a una pequeña colina. Los rayos de sol que los cobijaba, era una suerte que no tenían que caminar tanto o realmente, hubieran llegado agotados. Yusa se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, Ryoken la miro con atención. La manera en que tragaba un poco grueso como que su propio cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Miro sus ojos, se encontraban un tanto tristes. Sin pedirle permiso, tomo su mano con cuidado, no quería recibir un golpe más. Ella le volteo a ver, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que se encontraban un tanto temerosos, volteo a ver sus manos. Tal vez fue porque ella realmente necesitaba un poco de apoyo pero aquel apretón que ella le dedico a cambio, fue algo que no espero. La manera tan tranquila en que le miro y solo, volteo al frente para empezar adentrarse por el cementerio, caminar en silencio mientras escuchan a otras personas estando ahí. Un lugar apartado y tranquilo, donde el gran árbol les otorgaba una agradable sombra, donde el viento removía sus cabellos y al final. Dejo de sentir aquel apretón de manos al momento que ella empezó a caminar para acercarse aquellas dos lapidas que se encontraban ahí.

 **-Hola mamá, hola papá, espero que no les haya molestado el invitado que hoy traje**

 **.o.**

Ryoken miro con atención el lugar mientras llevaba una pequeña cubeta de agua que le había pedido Yusa mientras separaba el ramo de flores y poder colocarlas una vez que los floreros estuvieran limpios. Ambos, no dudaron en hacer una pequeña reverencia, juntar sus palmas y cerrar sus ojos un momento para rezar, para poder permiso de limpiar ese lugar. Llego al lado de la chica y ambos empezaron a limpiar.

Fue gracias a ellos dos que pudieron terminar rápido. Donde un pequeño silencio se formo al momento que encendían incienso y una veladora. La chica ponía un poco de comida y solo tocaba aquellas lapidas con cuidado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por aquellas letras talladas donde decía el nombre de sus padres. No pudo evitar mirar una tercera y pequeña lapida que se encontraba en medio, sin ninguna descripción en la misma.

 **-¿Por qué hay una tercera?** -No pudo evitar preguntar curioso.

 **-Se puede decir que es mía** -Yusa respondió, miro a Ryoken, este se había quedado paralizado, volvió a mirar a las lapidas mientras tocaba su estomago. **\- La herida de mi abdomen era demasiado profunda que perdí bastante sangre, en el momento que llegaron los cuerpos médicos donde fue el accidente, yo ya me encontraba en mi último aliento, después, no recuerdo que paso para que yo siguiera viviendo, por más que intento recordar, mi mente lo bloquea, tal vez mejor que sea así** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. **\- No recuerdo cuantos días pasaron, cuantos meses incluso, solo recuerdo que al momento que abrí los ojos, después de revisarme, no pude evitar preguntar por mis padres aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ellos murieron**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **-Escape del hospital para ver con mis propios ojos donde ellos se encontraban, llegue a este lugar, unas lapidas sin flores y sin que alguien les llorara** -Sonrió con tristeza. **\- No importaba si la herida en mi abdomen volvía a sangrar, mucho menos que llamaba la atención de todas las personas por las vendas en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar caer de rodillas y llorar por ellos** -Miro al árbol, tratando de comerse aquel dolor. Ryoken solo prestaba atención, sintiendo aquel mismo dolor que de seguro, ella sintió en ese momento. **\- Me dijeron que había una tercera lapida porque representaba a la de su único hijo que murió con ellos, ellos no sabían mi nombre, por eso, la dejaron en blanco, aunque tiene razón, yo morí ese día junto con mis padres, yo debí morir ese día**

 **-Yusaku**

 **-Pero tal vez no hubiera visto de nuevo a mis amigos que deje en Den, a mis abuelos, a las personas que esperaron todo ese tiempo por mí, yo no sé si está bien o mal, ahora solo quiero vivir por ellos y encontrar a las personas que hicieron esto, que me quitaron mi futuro**

Un abrazo sintió en su espalda. Sentir aquella frente en su hombro como aquellos brazos rodearle el cuerpo. No pudo evitar alzar su mano para poder acariciar esos cabellos blancos. No era un escenario digno de un cementerio pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

 **-Lo lamento, es solo que yo, si hubiera descubierto que habrías muerto en ese accidente, yo no me lo hubiera perdonado, pensaría que fue mi culpa** -Murmuro. **\- Eres alguien importante para mi**

 **-Lo sé** -Volteo su cabeza un poco para mirarlo, al mismo tiempo. Ryoken alzo la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron. **\- Pero no puedo permitirlo Ryoken, tú tienes un futuro aún más brillante que él mío que solo se corto sin oportunidad de avanzar, tienes a tantas personas a tu lado que no debes preocuparte por mí, solo debes seguir caminando como todo este tiempo, lo has hecho**

 **-Todos menos tu Fujiki Yusaku, tú, siendo la persona que más quiero en mi vida**

Y sin poder evitarlo. Ryoken acerco aún más su rostro, tomo el rostro de Yusaku y junto sus labios en un tranquilo beso que ella no tardo en contestar. Sus ojos se cerraron, el cálido aire que los cobijaba. Se separaron despacio, sintiendo la magia de ese momento. Sintiendo algo tierno y cálido que todo ese tiempo habían buscado y que solo encontraban al lado del otro. Sabían que no era el primer beso que se daban pero no podían evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosos, con las mejillas calientes como los ojos contrarios que brillaban y se podían ver reflejados en los mismos. Sintió las grandes manos de Ryoken acariciar sus mejillas mientras limpiaba todo rastro de lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos. ¿En qué momento fue que empezó a llorar?

 **-No hagas esto Ryoken, no soy la indicada para ti** -Fue lo que ella murmuro. Ryoken no pudo evitar pegar sus frentes, sintiendo aquel calor que ambos se brindaban. **\- No puedo decir ni hacer nada por ti, por más que me lo pidas, no puedo encontrar las palabras que quieres**

 **-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué aún tienes secretos que guardas? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que pasó contigo como para que cambiaras?** -Beso su frente. **\- No me importa si no me dices, solo permíteme estar a tu lado hasta el momento en el que te sientas segura, ya no te hare más daño**

Ambos se miraron en ese momento. No entendía el dolor que en ese momento Yusaku cargaba pero era bastante doloroso el solo verla y no poder hacer nada para que fuera más ligero. Aquellos ojos tristes que le pedían ayuda pero aquella garganta que no podía sacar las palabras que quería decir. Sin embargo, sus manos decían lo contrario, su cuerpo, su corazón. Lo pedía cerca de ella por más que quisiera alejarlo, sus manos no podían evitar tomarlo con fuerza. Su corazón, se aceleraba de igual manera que el suyo y su cuerpo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su calor. Reaccionaba para que fuera cobijada en sus brazos, buscando aquella protección que todo ese tiempo ha buscado. Tal pareciera, que no ha cambiado nada de esa niña que lloraba cuando veía un insecto o de ella quien solía tropezarse y rasparse las rodillas.

Un pequeño silencio se formo. Escuchando con atención, las palabras que tanto se querían decir pero que no eran capaces de decir. Momentos íntimos donde ambos se buscaban para reparar todo el daño, toda aquella soledad que vivieron.

Al final, fue necesario separarse al momento de escuchar que sus estómagos buscaban un poco de comida, no pudieron evitar soltar una risita. Romper un momento así, digno de una historia de humor sin nada de romance. Ryoken le ayudo a levantarse, ambos se despidieron de las lapidas prometiendo visitarlos un próximo día. Volvió a tomar la bolsa de la chica mientras le indicaba que cerca de ahí, había un parque donde podían detenerse y comer lo que ella preparo. Solo dieron media vuelta, con ese silencio entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta que sus manos seguían unidas.

Sin darse cuenta que era aquello como realmente les gustaría estar.

 **.o.**

Kogami Kiyoshi no pudo evitar suspirar mientras miraba la fotografía de su escritorio, no pudo evitar tomarla con cuidado y pasar con cuidado, las yemas de sus dedos por el vidrio. Que buenos tiempos eran aquellos cuando todos estaban juntos, cuando todos se encontraban vivos. Y dispuestos a lo que sea. Accidente tras accidente, fue el causante de que uno por uno empezara a desaparecer, empezara a morir o preferían alejarse de todo lo que pudieran estar involucrados. ¿Y todo para qué? Por estar con las personas equivocadas, para sentir como habían sido traicionados desde adentro sin saber quiénes fueron los causantes. Miro a los padres de la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas, ha sido las personas que más le ha dolido perder, habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo. A partir del momento que ellos murieron, ha cumplido su promesa con cuidar a la chica. Por darle un hogar, por hacer más cosas por ella de lo que no le ha contado.

Sintió un pequeño golpe a su mano. No pudo evitar mirar a Ai que ese día se encontraba en su casa ante la petición de Yusaku de cuidarlo para no molestar a sus abuelos. Recuerda a ese cachorro molesto que le compro a la chica dueña del corazón de su hijo para que se pudiera apoyar en alguien. Para que no se sintiera sola en sus rehabilitaciones y quien estuviera a su lado cuando tuviera aquel terror nocturno. Aquel pequeño cachorro que creció muy grande y fuerte. Que no dudaría en proteger a su dueña. Había sido gracias a ese perro tonto que ella volvió a sonreír. Podía sentir la preocupación del perro por su dueña, no verla, le causaba un poco de malestar.

 **-Ellos estarán bien Ai, no te preocupes por ellos** -Murmuro. Acariciaba la cabeza del peludo mientras recargaba su hocico en su pierna. **\- Ryoken cuidara muy bien de Yusaku, además, Kengo esta cuidándolos a lo lejos, no creo que algo les pase a ellos, no permitiré que le pase algo malo a mis hijos**

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Tal vez esas palabras no solo era para tranquilizar al perro que ahora movía su cola de un lado a otro y se notaba más tranquilo, si no, también para tranquilizar su viejo corazón. Nunca estuvo hecho para eventos tan fuertes pero tuvo que aprender a sobrellevarlos. Tuvo que aprender con el dolor de su corazón y crecer gracias a ello. En algún momento, los secretos saldrían a la luz, en algún momento, atraparían a las personas y les harían pagar por lo sucedido.

Por romper sus familias, por su amada Harumi y la felicidad de esos dos chicos que realmente lo merecían.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Estaba pensando. (Sí, yo puedo pensar y no soy como cosmo que piensa y es una fecha importante para todos) ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia? La verdad, no lo sé. Quiero abarcar todos los temas que he mostrado con los capítulos y no quiero dejar nada libre. Eso es lo que estoy procurando para no equivocarme o que algo realmente me falte. Es demasiado difícil y un tanto tardado pero sin duda, me esforzare en escribir.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 19 de Mayo de 2020**


	9. V I I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Perdón por no actualizar en la semana pero es que había estado escribiendo otros fics, y ya saben, me entretengo fácilmente escribiendo las historias de otros anime y dejar abandonados otros. Creo que se puede decir que ya tengo experiencia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era un buen día. Nada podía salir mal ¿O sí?

Era el pensamiento de Ryoken en ese día que se despertó de buenas y prácticamente, le gano al despertador antes de que este decidiera arruinar sus maravillosos sueños, esta vez no le gano el maldito. No dudo en estirarse un poco en su cuarto, fijarse en cada una de las fotografías que estaban en su escritorio, era un hábito que se le pego desde hace tiempo, y salir para hacer un poco de ejercicio, correr era una buena opción al sentir aquel cálido ambiente. Todo se veía perfecto. Además, le otorgaba las energías necesarias para poder soportar la escuela. Después de correr y llegar para un refrescante baño, Taki había preparado el desayuno y para su suerte, era el turno de que preparan su desayuno preferido. Una humeante taza de café, un jugo fresco de naranja. Fruta, omelette con verdura y unos panqueques con tocino. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo mientras una tonta y estúpida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Aunque no pudo entender aquellas miradas un tanto sorprendidas de su familia, como si estos se le quedaran viendo un tanto raro, con una cruz en una mano y con la otra, el teléfono. ¿A quién iban a exorcizar?

En realidad, poco le importo. Porque de alguna manera, sentía que nada podía arruinar su día. Sentía esa pequeña esperanza en su interior el cual, le indicaba que las cosas realmente iban a salir bien.

El tiempo era correcto al momento de salir de su casa, hasta podía caminar un tanto lento disfrutando del paisaje antes de llegar a la escuela, era bastante tiempo de sobra con el que contaba. Saludaba a todo aquel que le dirigía un saludo, incluso le dio tiempo de ayudar a una señora mayor que se le había caído una bolsa al piso y al final, recibió una manzana como recompensa. Siempre ser alguien cortés con las personas que te dirigen un saludo. Fue lo que le enseñaron desde pequeño y siempre lo ha aplicado en su vida diaria. Todo iba bien hasta el momento que llego a las puertas de la escuela y se encontró en ese momento con Yusaku, con aquella chica que no podía pedirle a su muy tonto y estúpido corazón, que la dejara de amar cuando pedía todo lo contrario amarla hasta que se harte. Aquellas miradas que no pudieron evitar sostener la misma, aquel simple recuerdo de ese fin de semana, fue como si le hubiera regresado a la vida, como un golpe tan fuerte que provoco que saliera de sus sueños para que se diera cuenta de la realidad, aquella bella realidad que se encontraba frente a él. La manera muy diferente en la que ella se comporto, aquellas cosas que le conto por primera vez. La manera un tanto especial en la que le preparo comida como verla más relajada y tranquila. Provoco que su corazón se sintiera cálido. Pero ahora que regresaban a clases después de eso, ¿Cómo es que tenían que reaccionar? ¿Cómo es que ahora se tenía que comportar cuando aún la chica parecía odiarle? Aunque era mejor decir que de ninguna manera, le iba a contar todos sus secretos.

Tal vez fue ese impulso de que tuvo una buena mañana que sin dudar, camino hasta quedar en frente de ella. Con aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con los hombros totalmente relajados y actuando como siempre quiso ser al lado de ella.

 **-Buenos días Yusa**

Fueron aquellas palabras que le dijo a la chica, incluso intento no decir su nombre completo, razón por la que ella siempre ha odiado porque es de hombre aunque para Ryoken, le gustaba demasiado. Inmediatamente, esta se quedo viéndolo, viendo alrededor de ellos y un pequeño sonrojo se asomo de sus mejillas mientras desviaba aquellos bonitos esmeraldas y hacia un pequeño puchero mientras tomaba con fuerza, la correa de su mochila.

 **-Buenos días, Kogami-san**

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia. Inmediatamente, apuro su paso y se perdió entre la cantidad de alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento. Ryoken se quedo estático. Con los ojos abiertos, siendo ignorado por las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado. No pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calientes, sintiendo como todo alrededor, brillaba con aún más fuerza de lo que creyó imaginar. Si hubiera sido posible, en ese momento hubiera soltado un grito de felicidad como toda chica enamorada que grita cuando el chico del que ha estado enamorada, le hablo por primera vez. Diablos, tenía que dejar de ver esas novelas con su hermana. ¡Pero es que así se sentía! Era la primera vez, desde que ella regreso, que le decía los buenos días. Que lo miraba con atención como también, que veía aquellas sonrojadas mejillas colorearse solo por él.

Solo por él.

Solo por él.

¡Solo por él!

Fue aquello lo que provoco una sonrisa mucho más grande en Ryoken, que empezara a tararear una pequeña cancioncita y que todos no dejaran de mirar al presidente del consejo estudiantil. Lo feliz que era, aquella sonrisa tan socarrona, aquella mirada que solo provocaba más miedo incluso entre algunos que siempre se saltaban las clases. Tal vez ese día, tomarían algunas clases para evitar tener problemas con él.

Sin embargo. Lo que vieron Takeru y Spectre, no es lo que aquellos ven. Pueden ver aquellas piernas temblar como un dulce venadito. Como trata de controlar aquella sonrisa nerviosa y como trata de disimular aquellos pequeños corazones que se formaban en sus ojos. Ambos no pudieron evitar verse.

 **-Creo que no tengo palabras que decir** -Fue lo que dijo Takeru.

 **-Estamos igual** -Opino Spectre. **\- ¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo importante?**

Takeru alzo los hombros confundido. Spectre solo suspiro. Al parecer, realmente se perdieron de mucho mientras ninguno observo a ese par.

 **.o.**

 **-Entonces ¿Ya estas saliendo con Ryoken?**

Fue aquella pregunta que Yusaku escucho de Jin, no pudo evitar escupir su jugo y en el proceso, mojar a Homura que solo soltó un grito molesto mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos. La única chica, limpio su boca con su pañuelo rosa mientras miraba a todos lados para ver si alguien los había visto pero tal parecería, que el desorden de la cafetería era lo que llamaba la atención de todos. Después miro con el ceño fruncido a Jin y solo siguió comiendo, solo siguió tomando algo de jugo como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

 **-No estoy saliendo con él y nunca lo haría, ¿Por qué te hace pensar eso?**

 **-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste Fujiki** -Jin la molesto picando su mejilla. **\- Vi como pasaste por el aula del consejo y como le dejaste un almuerzo en el escritorio de él**

Una vez más, Takeru fue bañado cuando Yusaku escupió el jugo y empezó a toser, se estaba ahogando pero más que nada, nunca espero que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes. Miro a Jin con enojo mientras este solo sonreía para molestarla.

 **-¡Deja de mojarme Yusaku!**

 **-Mi abuela me pidió que le llevara una caja de almuerzo** -Se excuso. **\- No fui yo**

 **-Si claro y que su almuerzo como el tuyo se parecieran ¿No te dice nada?**

Los tres saltaron de su lugar al momento de escuchar a Spectre detrás de ellos, odiaban que desde que eran niños, este nunca dejara de asustarlos al aparecer de manera sorpresiva detrás de ellos. Al alzar la mirada, se encontraron al mismo junto con Aoi que saludaba a todos con una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos nuevos invitados, tomaron asiento para escuchar las mil y un maneras que Yusaku va a tener para mentir todo lo que ellos dijeron.

 **-Fue mi abuela** -Inflo sus mejillas infantilmente. **-No fui yo**

 **-Incluso los vi saliendo a una cita este fin de semana** -Comento Aoi con una sonrisa en su rostro que solo provoco que Yusa se sonrojara más y la mirara con los ojos totalmente sorprendidos. **\- Iba caminando con mi hermano cuando los vi subir a un tren, ¿Estás segura que no estás saliendo con él?**

Por primera vez, vieron a Fujiki Yusaku guardar silencio, no la escucharon quejarse y mucho menos, la escucharon hacerles cambiar aquello que sus ojos miraron. Solo desvió la mirada en el momento que Ryoken pasaba junto con algunos profesores, cargaba feliz aquella caja de almuerzo y al momento que cruzaron sus miradas, este no pudo evitar saludarlos mientras que ella solo siguió desviando su mirada y seguir comiendo aquel almuerzo que había preparado. Ryoken en ese momento, volvió a prestar atención lo que unos profesores le decían y solo seguir caminando como era habitual.

 **-¿Fujiki-kun?** -Pregunto Aoi.

 **-No estoy saliendo con él, no puedo**

Fue lo único que dijo en ese momento, las últimas palabras que la chica dijo aunque para Aoi, solo le resultaba contradictorio. La misma, solo suspiro mientras comía como todos ellos.

 **-¿Te gustaría acompañarme para ver a Miyu? Necesito que me de algunos consejos para un pequeño problema que tengo**

La chica solo asintió mientras comía en silencio y suspiraba. Los chicos solo se miraban entre sí. ¿Ahora a ellas que les pasaba? Bueno, al final en cuentas, era solo temas de chicas.

 **.o.**

 **-¿Espera que?** -Tanto Miyu como Aoi miraron a Yusaku frente a ellas, las mejillas rojas como la mirada desviada. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en la cama de su amiga, ambas no pudieron sorprenderse. **\- Kogami Ryoken te beso ¿Y tu correspondiste?** -Guardaron silencio para ver como ella alzaba el rostro y les miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado, asentía lentamente.

 **-Vaya, creía que tenia palabras pero me he quedado sin habla** -Fue lo único que dijo Aoi que tomo asiento y trataba de darse un poco de aire con la mano. **\- Ahora puedo comprender el porqué Kusanagi-kun menciona tanto que ustedes dos son un par de idiotas**

 **-Lo han sido desde que somos niños, tal vez, incluso desde antes** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro Miyu. **\- Siempre han sido bastante obvios por lo que sienten el otro pero supongo que aquello que paso de niños, fue suficiente para cortar todo tipo de lazos ¿No es así?**

Observaron con atención como ella alzaba el rostro, miraba hacia un punto y solo suspiro. Miro por la ventana y después, solo miro a sus amigas que estaban a la espera de aquella respuesta sincera.

 **-En parte fue eso y en parte** -Tomo un poco de tiempo para poder hablar. **\- Fue porque me fui por bastante tiempo** -Soltó un pequeño gritito frustrado mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y volvía a esconder su rostro en la cama de su amiga. **\- ¡Diablos! ¡Y yo lo bese primero por un tonto impulso! ¡Esto me gano porque él no deja de acercarse a mí!**

Volvieron abrir los ojos sorprendidas al escuchar aquella declaración. ¿Qué otros secretos guarda Fujiki Yusaku? Aunque de alguna manera se alegraban, de que la chica fuera un tanto abierta con ellas, tal vez, lo único que necesitaba, era tener amigas a su lado a quienes le pueda contar sus problemas, los chicos en este caso, no ayudaban en nada. Iban a volver hablar hasta que escucharon el tono de una llamada, inmediatamente la chica de ojos esmeraldas se levanto para sacar su celular de la bolsa de su falda, vieron como ella no contesto aquella llamada, solo colgó y al final suspiro.

 **-Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que realizar** -Fue lo único que comento. Aquella mirada cansada que les dedico mientras alzaba los hombros. **\- Gracias por escucharme Miyu, Aoi, realmente, no sabría que hacer si no fuera por ustedes**

Antes de que ella se fuera, Miyu la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Le sonreía con cariño y alegría.

 **-Puedes venir el tiempo que quieres si lo que realmente quieres es un consejo o una plática entre chicas pero lo que ahora te diré, es que probablemente te sientas un poco confundida pero habla de esto con Kogami-san, él siempre te escuchara, él podrá entender tus sentimientos, hazlo, realmente te ayudara**

Yusaku sonrió mientras asentía. Tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación despidiéndose de ambas chicas. De alguna manera, su corazón se sintió tranquilo. No pudo evitar sonreír y quejarse un poco al volver a escuchar a su celular sonar. Iba a matar a Kengo por llamarla tantas veces. Estaba tan concentrada en ese momento, mirando la pantalla de su celular que no se dio cuenta de la persona que paso a su lado. Tal vez fue aquel instinto lo que le causo escalofríos, lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y volteara a sus espaldas.

En ese momento, dejo de respirar, sentía tanta presión en su cabeza que empezaba a dolerle. Las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y al final. Solo escucho como las enfermeras corrieron auxiliarle mientras Kengo les pedía que se quitaran de su camino.

Kiyoshi estaba hablando con su hijo cuando el mismo profesor recibió una llamada, se extraño que fuera de Kengo cuando se supone, iban a reunirse más tarde pero aún así, decidió tomar la llamada. Antes de siquiera hablar, escucho lo que este mismo le dijo. Aquella sonrisa y tranquilidad se le borro con aquellas palabras. Ryoken pudo ver en ese momento, como el rostro de su amable padre cambiaba, inmediatamente lo siguió en el momento que este se levanto y empezó avanzar para salir de la casa y subir al auto. Nunca había visto así de nervioso a su padre que lo tuvo que detener para que este no decidiera conducir estando un tanto acelerado.

 **-¿Qué te sucede papá?**

 **-Es Yusaku**

Tal vez, al final, las cosas cambiaron de un momento de otro y aquel sentimiento de que sería un buen día, al final, resulto ser una pesadilla.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡No sé qué decir al respecto de este capítulo! Literal, solo seguí mis instintos para escribir esta parte pero siento que de alguna manera, será una parte fundamental de la historia.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 24 de Mayo de 2020**


	10. I X

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Otro capítulo más! Perdón por haber tardado un poco pero como es que estuve ayudando a mi mamá con algunas compras en línea, ocupo un poco de mi tiempo que no me dio tiempo de terminar de escribir este capítulo. ¡Pero al fin continuara como es debido! Muy pronto, todo saldrá a la luz.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ryoken no sabía quien estaba más nervioso en ese momento, él o su padre. Trataba de mirar por la ventana, tal vez distraerse de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, incluso, ignorando aquellas luces rojas que se pasaba su padre con tal de llegar lo más rápido posible hacia su destino. Por mucho que su padre había pedido que no fuera y que se sentiría mejor si este se quedara en casa mientras él iba a ver qué era lo que pasaba, era imposible el querer hacer caso a esa orden cuando se trataba de la chica que tanto amaba. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Desgraciadamente, su padre no había querido darle más información. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, aunque también podía decir que estaba preocupado por su padre, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo en ese mismo instante, si no hubiera ido con él, no quisiera imaginar si le hubiera ocurrido algo por lo alterado que se veía.

 **-Ella estará bien Ryoken** -Era lo que mencionaba su padre, aunque también sonaba, como si se trataba de convencer. **\- Siempre ha sido una chica bastante fuerte**

 **-¿Cómo lo puedes saber si nunca estuviste a su lado?**

Sin embargo, esa pregunta no la contesto Kiyoshi, no pudo contestarla porque eso significaba, romper aquel voto de confianza. Le había prometido a la chica que nunca mencionaría sobre el contacto que aún había tenido con sus padres después de que se marcharan y como de vez en cuando, los visitaba con cuidado. El contacto que tuvo con ella cuando sucedió aquel accidente donde lo perdió todo y esos años que la estuvo cuidando hasta que ella decidiera regresar, aunque más para regresar, fue algo que él le pidió y casi rogo. Como todo padre que siempre quiere la felicidad de su familia y en especial de su hijo, solo le pidió una oportunidad para que viera a Ryoken antes de hacer cualquier cosa arriesgada. Realmente se sorprendía que ella había seguido al pie de la letra aquella petición.

 **-Solo lo sé Ryoken, solo lo se**

El silencio se volvió hacer presente hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital. Una vez que estacionaron, empezaron a correr bajo las advertencias de que no lo hicieran, poco les importo. Kiyoshi ya sabía a qué habitación se debía dirigir. Aunque prácticamente, su corazón se calmo en el momento que escucho a Yusa y Kengo cuando empezaron a discutir y prácticamente, alzaban la voz mientras la enfermera encargada, les pedía amablemente de que bajaran la voz o molestarían a todos. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, solo camino con tranquilidad, toco la puerta de la habitación y estos dos, al instante dejaron de gritarse en el momento que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kiyoshi, aunque en ese momento, Yusa no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Ryoken ahí. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que verla en esa cama? Quería escapar pero sabía que teniendo a Kengo a su lado como a Kiyoshi frente a ella, era imposible hasta que ambos descubrieran la verdad. Al final solo suspiro, se sentó mejor en la cama, viendo el suero de sus brazos. No pudo evitar recordar cuando estuvo en el hospital, lo doloroso que era todo aquello. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y al final, solo miro a Kiyoshi y Kengo, evitaba mirar a Ryoken.

EL hijo de Kiyoshi, no pudo evitar mirar con atención a Kengo. Sin utilizar aquella ropa, se veía totalmente diferente, aunque no pudo evitar apreciar aquellas líneas de su rostro que cubría parte de su rostro. Aún no podía encontrar aquella conexión que había entre ellos y tal pareciera que a su padre, no le importaba.

 **-Solo me desmaye mientras visitaba a Miyu junto con Aoi** -Fue lo que dijo. **\- La enfermera me dijo que fue a causa del cansancio que estoy teniendo, aunque fue otra cosa en realidad**

 **-¿Y eso que fue?** -Pregunto Kiyoshi con curiosidad.

Otro silencio se formo en ella, miraba sus manos juntas, miraba las sabanas blancas. Alzo la vista para mirar la pared y al final, solo miro por la ventana. Tomando su debido tiempo para poder hablar sobre lo que vio.

 **-Ella volvió aparecer, está aquí en Den**

 **-¿Ella?** -No pudo evitar preguntar Ryoken.

Las miradas sorprendidas de Kengo y Kiyoshi no pudieron evitarse en ese momento. Sintieron como si dejaran de respirar y entendieron en ese momento, el porqué ella se sintió de esa manera. Las manos de ambos hombres, no pudieron evitar convertirse en puños ante esa declaración.

 **-¿Te vio?** -Pregunto Kengo.

 **-Lo dudo** -Dijo aún sin querer mirarlos. **\- Dudo que me reconozca, dudo que sepa quién soy ahora, después de aquel día, todos saben que yo morí junto con mis padres** -Volteo a verlos después de apretar con fuerza las sabanas. **\- Pero yo si la reconocí, nunca olvidaría el rostro de ella**

Kiyoshi soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que subía su mano a su frente para poder pensar con claridad. Miro a Kengo y miro a su hijo que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Si ella regreso, eso significaba que su plan había funcionado. Ella volvió a salir a la luz después de mucho tiempo aunque también significaba otra cosa. Volvió a mirar a Ryoken con atención. Era necesario ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. Un padre siempre protegería a sus hijos, un hombre siempre velaría por el futuro de los jóvenes. Incluyendo a Kengo y Yusaku.

 **-Acompáñame Kengo, tenemos algo que hacer con las cámaras de seguridad** -El nombrado solo asintió. Miro a su hijo. **\- Ryoken, quédate con Yusa y presta atención cuando las enfermeras digan que ella ya se puede marchar, por ningún motivo permitas que esta terca chica se aleje hasta que nosotros la llevemos a casa**

 **-Puedo escucharlo Kiyoshi** -Se quejo Yusaku.

Ryoken asintió sin saber el porqué. Solo vio como su padre y aquel sujeto se iban, aunque este último, no dudo en hacer una reverencia, dedicarle una mirada a Yusaku y después solo marcharse por donde llego. Cerro con cuidado la puerta, un tanto temeroso, camino para sentarse al lado de la cama, en aquel sillón donde Kengo había estado sentado. La chica seguía sin querer mirar, solo mirando por la ventana, siguiendo apretando con fuerza las sabanas. No pudo evitar acercar su mano con cuidado y quitar aquellos cabellos azules que había estado cubriendo su rostro. Los quito con cuidado para tocar con suavidad su mejilla. Ella reacciono de inmediato ante ese contacto. Donde, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo.

Aquellas finas lágrimas que bajaban de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. La manera en la que su cuerpo temblaba. Ella tenía miedo, había tenido miedo y nadie había sido capaz de verlo hasta ese momento. Aunque nunca lo dijera, era fácil de saberlo, era fácil de verlo, la conocía a la perfección. Miro la puerta y mando todo al demonio en caso de alguien entrara y los viera de esa manera. Se quito los zapatos y solo se subió a la cama sin pedir permiso, la atrajo a su pecho y fue una verdadera sorpresa que ella no se negó o mucho menos, hizo un escándalo por ello. Solo lo abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el mismo aunque fuera un tanto incomodo por las agujas a sus brazos pero no le importo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro que más parecía, que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Era tan amargo ese momento. Solo pudo besar su cabeza y abrazarla con mucho cuidado, tratando de armar todos esos pedazos que se han encontrado en el piso desde el momento que ella llego.

 **-Esa mujer, fue la responsable que me quitara mi futuro** -Fue lo que dijo ella con voz rota y cargada de odio.

 **-No hables más Yusa** -Besaba su frente. **\- Después me dirás todo, ahora, ahora puedes llorar al fin mi querida Yusaku**

La chica no dudo en aceptar aquella petición. No dudo en llorar mientras atrapaba con un poco más de fuerza la camisa de Ryoken. Tanto que había querido ver a esa mujer para poder vengarse, nunca llego a imaginar que sentiría todo ese miedo por recordar todo lo que sucedió con sus padres.

 **.o.**

Las cámaras habían ubicado a la mujer sin embargo, ella había sido bastante cuidadosa de que ella no mostrara su rostro. Incluso, en el lugar donde se había encontrado con Yusaku, ella solo sigue caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido, ni siquiera se encargo de mirar a la chica, no había muchas cámaras en ese pasillo, al final, ella solo desapareció. Sin poder saber la manera en la que ella salió de ahí sin ser detectada. Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de frustración. La única que se sabía era como es su rostro, era Yusa, no había nadie más que ella para saber cómo es realmente. Desgraciadamente, todos los que veían a esa mujer, nadie vivía para contarlo. Excepto ella.

Por más que quisieran encontrar aquel rostro, no había señal alguna. Era una persona desconocida que ni siquiera, estaba registrada. ¿Quién era ella realmente? Todas las pruebas se iban acabando, todo se volvía polvo. Y al menos, si querían algo de justicia, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

¿Tendrían que exponer un poco más a Yusaku para que pudieran atraparla?

¿Cuánto más ella tenía que pasar para que las cosas pudieran arreglarse?

Ante ese pensamiento en conjunto, Kengo y Kiyoshi no pudieron evitar mirarse. Ya era bastante expuesta estando en aquella ciudad, caminando libremente y estando con sus amigos como con sus abuelos. Hacerle eso a la chica, era algo que no estaban de acuerdo. Querían frenar todo dolor, no hacerlo mucho más grande. Al final solo suspiraron, no sin antes, mandar aquellas copias de seguridad de las cámaras del hospital para que las analizaran con mayor cuidado. Agradecieron al encargado de seguridad y solo caminaron un tanto inquietos al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica.

Claro, fue grande su sorpresa en el momento que entraron y vieron a la chica completamente dormida, con aquellos hombros relajados y el rostro casi oculto en el pecho de Ryoken. Quien al escuchar que la puerta había sido abierta, no dudo en mirar frente a él y hacer la seña con su dedo pegado a sus labios, no hicieran ruido para no despertarla. Se escuchaban los pequeños suspiros de la chica mientras dormía. La tranquilidad de aquel rostro fue lo que le otorgo tranquilidad a Kiyoshi, que no dudo en acercarse un poco y acariciar esos cabellos azules con cariño, mirarle solo como un padre puede mirar a un hijo. Con aquella seguridad, de que esta vez, haría todo lo posible para evitar todo daño, para evitar que aquel miedo volviera en sí. Nadie volvería a sufrir a causa de aquella horrible mujer, a causa de meterse en la boca del lobo.

 **-¿Podemos irnos ya?** -Pregunto con suavidad Kiyoshi.

 **-El suero ya se acabo así que me supongo que sí, solo hay que avisar a la enfermera** -Hablo Ryoken. Guardo silencio en el momento que ella se movió pero no se despertó.

 **-Yo voy por ella** -Dijo Kengo. Solo hizo una reverencia y se marcho en busca de la enfermera.

 **-Hay que llevarla a la casa de sus abuelos, debes estar preocupados por ella** -Comento Kiyoshi. Pero no vio que su hijo reaccionara, solo se quedo mirando a la chica con atención. Con aquel cariño que se había desvanecido de sus ojos. Con aquel amor que volvía a crecer. **\- ¿Sucede algo Ryoken?**

 **-Nada, solo pensaba** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. **\- ¿Algún día ella me contara sobre la verdad?**

 **-Solo se paciente hijo, no debe ser fácil para ella el decirte algo sumamente delicado, algo que no te quiere contar por el miedo que tiene** -Le reconforto su padre, poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila. **\- Pero el día que escuches la verdad, por favor, no la abandones, solo entiende sus razones y apóyala**

 **-¿Por qué me dices esto papá?**

 **-Porque es lo que un hombre haría por la mujer que ama** -Soltó una pequeña risita. **\- Y porque quiero verte feliz, porque ella también merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha vivido** -Miro a su hijo con cariño, miro aquella chiquilla con ese mismo cariño. **\- Es lo que un hombre de mi edad, aprendió cuando amo a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu madre**

Aquellas palabras que Ryoken guardo muy bien en su mente. Estaría a su lado sin importar el que. Si era algo malo o algo bueno lo que ella ocultaba. Estaba decidido a no dejarla marchar, no otra vez y si fuera posible, correr el mismo riesgo que ella está haciendo para poder ser feliz. Encontraría todas las piezas para armar de nuevo, ese amor único y hermoso que siempre ha tenido por ella.

A su dulce niña de ojos esmeraldas.

En ningún momento, Ryoken quiso separarse de la chica al momento que les dieron el visto bueno. Kengo y Kiyoshi cargaban las cosas de la chica pero era él quien la cargaba para evitar que fuera despertada por alguien más, es más no es como si pudiera, la forma en la que ella aún tomaba con fuerza su camisa, evitar que él se escapara una vez más. Aún cuando creía que no lo habían visto, no pudo evitar besar su frente. La abrazo con cuidado y con mucho cariño cuando la sentó en sus piernas en la parte trasera del auto y empezaron su camino a la casa de sus abuelos. Quitaba con cariño sus cabellos de su frente, se acercaba a besar su frente, para abrazarla con más cariño cuando ella empezaba a temblar, no dudo en ese momento, ponerle su chaqueta en sus hombros, después se la podría devolver.

Al momento que llegaron a casa de sus abuelos. Kiyoshi saludo a los mismos mientras les comentaba una pequeña mentira, ella se había quedado dormida mientras le ayudaba con algunas cosas. Ryoken, subió con cuidado al cuarto de la misma para poder acostarla en su cama. No pudo evitar mirar con atención el cuarto de ella. Tan ordenado como nunca llego imaginar a ver. Aquel equipo de computadoras con la que ella contaba como la pequeña caja que ahora se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Aquella pequeña caja que él le entrego pero que ella nunca le devolvió. De alguna manera, le alegraba que fuera de esa manera, que ella aún la tuviera. La tomo con cuidado para besarla y ponerla en su lugar.

Acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas. Observando con atención como su pecho subía y bajaba. Aquella tranquilidad. Por primera vez, pensó que podría seguir lo del cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Besar a la princesa para que despierte de aquella pesadilla. Miro aquellos labios con atención que no pudo evitar tocarlos con suavidad. Solo fue un pequeño y simple beso. Donde solo poso sus labios y los separo casi de inmediato. Volteo a la puerta del cuarto de la chica para fijarse en aquel perro negro. Entraba cauteloso pero no pudo evitar ponerse a su lado mientras posaba su pata en su pierna y alzaba su nariz. Ryoken poso cuidadoso su mano en la cabeza del can. Este solo se dejo acariciar.

 **-Vamos a esforzarnos por cuidar y proteger a Yusa ¿Qué dices Aí?**

El perro solo movió su cola, como si comprendiera aquellas palabras dichas. Solo se fue, sin hacer ruido alguno, teniendo aquella tranquilidad en su pecho. Aquella seguridad marcada en el mismo. Y la determinación en su rostro. Si, haría todo por ella.

 **.o.**

En el momento que Kengo empezaba alejarse. No pudo evitar detenerse en el momento que Kogami hijo le llamo. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta para ver aquella mirada tan fiera y determinada de él.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ocultas, todo lo que Yusa oculta, todo lo que mi padre oculte** -Fue casi aquellas palabras la que sonaron como una orden. **\- Quiero saber todo sobre "ella"**

 **-Eso no me corresponde** -Alzo los hombros despreocupado. **\- No soy el indicado para decirte todo eso** -Sin embargo. Al momento que Kengo miro con atención aquella mirada. Se dio cuenta que no se iba a dar por vencido. Tal vez, él era aquel apoyo con el que siempre tendrían que contar, con el que libraría a ella de todo mal. Al final, solo suspiro. **\- Espera mi correo Kogami-san, que tengas una buena noche**

Hizo otra reverencia y se fue caminando.

Ryoken realmente estaría dispuesto a todo por ella. Para no perderla nunca más.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Tenía que poner un momento romántico o realmente iba a morir! ¿Ryoken al fin descubrirá aquella verdad? Solo les diré algo, hay algo más profundo en esto. ¡Soy maldad pura!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 26 de Mayo de 2020**


	11. X

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esta vez, será un capitulo donde contare algunas cosas por parte de nuestra querida y amada Yusa. Espero que les guste porque realmente me quebré la cabeza para pensar sobre qué cosas poner y volver a leer algunas pistas que ya había puesto en los capítulos pasados.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Para qué era que había querido crecer?

Oh si, podía recordarlo.

Porque quería estar al lado de Ryoken.

Aquel niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve con curiosas mechitas purpuras que le daba mucha gracia cuando quería peinarlos y se sorprendía siempre de lo suave que eran que no podía sentir un poco de envidia. Quería ver siempre aquellos ojos celestes en los que siempre se perdía y siempre se encontraba en su propio mundo cuando este se quejaba de que parecía una boba mirándolo. Tomar aquella mano con la que se sentía segura en el momento que él la tomo mientras sonreía y le pedía que fueran amigos. Escuchar aquellas grandes carcajadas cuando suben a los columpios y tratan de llegar más alto que el otro. Ver aquella sonrisa con la que siempre la convence de hacer travesuras. Escucharlo gritar cuando era sorprendido. Escucharlo llorar cuando, sin querer, caía y se raspaba las rodillas. Dormir siempre a su lado como en todas aquellas siestas que siempre tomaban después de jugar un poco. Acariciar aquellas regordetas mejillas y tomar con aún más fuerza sus pequeñas manos para evitar que este se alejara. Darle pequeños besitos en la mejilla como también, sonreír cuando el realmente lo necesitaba.

Conocer a ese pequeño niño desde que solo eran unos infantes. Desde que gracias a que sus padres como los padres de Ryoken como el de los demás compañeros de juego, trabajaban juntos en aquella empresa que habían creado y eran muy buenos amigos. Creando quien sabe qué cosa porque en ese entonces no le interesaba, solo trabajando frente todas aquellas computadora, con todos aquellos dispositivos realmente desconocidos, mientras ellos siempre se quedaban juntos.

Para la pequeña Yusaku de ese entonces, su mundo significaba estar siempre al lado de Ryoken. No podía ver otro mundo, si no estaba a su lado. Su pequeño corazón se lo indicaba, sus mejillas calientes se lo confirmaban. Aquellos tiernos sentimientos que aparecieron a su tierna edad como los sueños que tenía siempre a su lado, era algo que quería hacer realidad.

¿Cómo descubrió que era algo más que cariño?

Porque en ese tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su madre sobre cosas que no entendía. Solo era una pequeña niña que no entendía aquello que ponía como loco su corazón.

 ** _-Eso es amor, mi vida_** -Fue lo que le comento con suave voz mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules y le sonreía maternalmente. ** _\- Querer estar al lago de la persona que uno quiere, aunque también puede ser cariño, también puede ser amistad, aunque tal vez, puede que olvides estos sentimientos y te enamores de alguien más en el futuro_**

 ** _-No quiero_** -Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras cruzaba sus manos. ** _\- No quiero estar con otra persona más que con Ryoken, yo quiero a Ryoken_**

 ** _-¿Quieres mucho a Ryoken?_**

 ** _-Lo quiero de aquí a las estrellas_** -Sonrió la pequeña niña mientras señalaba el techo de su casa, en señal de que quería señalar las estrellas. ** _\- Porque los ojos de Ryoken, se ven como si fueran millones y millones de estrellas, me gusta como brillan_**

 ** _-¿Te gustaría estar junto a él como papá y mamá?_**

 ** _-Hasta como la abuela_** -Soltó una pequeña risita infantil.

 ** _-Y así será cariño, así será_**

El beso que sintió en su pequeña frente, fue algo que tranquilizo su acelerado corazón. No pudo evitar abrazar a mamá y sentir como era cobijada por ella. Amaba tanto a mamá, amaba tanto a papá. Tal vez fue de aquella pequeña plática que tuvo con su madre, que días después, descubriera a sus padres hablar en secreto con el padre de Ryoken. No entendió de lo que hablaban pero pudo escuchar con claridad la palabra compromiso. ¿A que se deberá aquella palabra? No lo entendió en ese momento y solo fue algo que olvido.

Descubrió que también, amaba a Ryoken, tal vez un poquito más que a los demás pero eso no le importaba. Los días que pasaba con él, los años que pasaba con todos sus amigos. Aquellas alegrías, aquellas tristezas y peleas que siempre arreglaban porque no podían estar molestos los unos con los otros. Aquella hermosa infancia que vivió. Provocaba algo más en ella: Que todo se quedara tal y como lo era en ese entonces. Era tan feliz, era verdaderamente feliz y sentía que nadie le quitaría aquella felicidad de sus pequeñas manos. Porque también, aquella felicidad podía depender estando al lado de Ryoken.

Sin embargo, llegaron días completamente extraños.

Sus padres habían sido más cuidadosos con ella. Iban siempre en punto para ella en la escuela, solo llegaban a casa y no salían. Miraban siempre por las ventanas, analizaban siempre las cámaras de seguridad. Algunas veces, la habían dejado por algunos días con Ryoken y con Kiyoshi. Sus padres no dejaban de murmurar cuando creían que ella no se encontraba. No porque era una niña, tenía que ser una idiota para no comprender que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero en ese entonces, no tenía el valor suficiente para poder o querer preguntarle a sus padres que realmente estaba sucediendo.

 ** _-Creo que lo mejor, será irnos por un tiempo_**

 ** _-¿Estas seguro, cariño?_**

 ** _-No tenemos de otra si queremos protegerlos a todos_**

 ** _-¿Y Yusa?_**

 ** _-¿Crees que Kiyoshi acepte cuidarla?_**

 ** _-Tendremos que preguntarle_**

Fue aquella extraña plática la que ella escucho a escondidas. ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? No podía comprenderlo. Pero ella estaba segura de algo, ella no quería irse. Quería quedarse en Den, quería estar al lado de sus amigos, estar al lado de sus abuelos. Estar al lado de Ryoken. Fue por eso, que después de clases, decidió buscar antes al mismo para preguntar que tenía que hacer. No pudo evitar alegrarse cuando lo vio salir de su escuela aunque detrás de él, iban unos niños que nunca antes había visto. Se le hizo un tanto curioso, un tanto extraño que no pudo evitar acercarse a escondidas, quería asustar a su amigo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras que escucho de aquellos niños, provoco que su corazón empezara a doler un poco.

¿Eso era lo que opinaban las personas de ella?

¿Esas eran las molestias que a todos ellos les provocaba?

¿En serio era eso?

Sin embargo. Todo se rompió al momento de escuchar como Ryoken admitía algunas y soltaba risitas sobre algunas cosas que ella hacía. ¿En realidad se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas? ¿Ella era tan mala persona como esos niños decían? No pudo evitar salir de su escondite, todos guardaron silencio al verla ahí parada. Poco le importo llorar en ese momento, poco le importo que este le llamara y corriera para detenerla, para negar todas aquellas palabras que había dicho. Ninguno de los dos, se espero que a raíz de todo eso, vendría un golpe mucho más fuerte que el que sentía en su corazón. Aquel golpe que tiro a ese tierno niño al piso, que la mirara un tanto sorprendido como también, que la mirara con miedo. Le hizo creer que realmente era como esos niños dijeron.

No pudo evitar correr, huir a pesar de los gritos que Ryoken soltaba. Aquellas lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos, no pudieron evitar salir. Eso dolía realmente. Había lastimado a la persona que tanto quería. Por eso, al momento que llego a casa antes de que sus padres decidieran ir por ella, no pudo evitar abrazarlos con fuerza. Aquellas dulces caricias a su cabello, la manera tan suave en la que le hablaban. No entendieron en ese momento, el porqué su pequeña hija llegaba de esa manera a casa. Y antes de querer preguntar, ella alzo su pequeño rostro para poder darles al fin, una respuesta.

 ** _-Me quiero ir con mamá y papá_**

Sus padres se miraron en ese momento. ¿Qué podían hacer cuando realmente se habían decidido en dejarla con Kiyoshi? ¿Qué realmente había pasado como para que ella les dijera eso? No lo descubrieron hasta que al día siguiente que se marcharon de Den, su pequeña niña les dijo la verdad. Les contara con tristeza, aquello que había escuchado, no solo de aquellos niños, si no, con aquel niño que había roto su pequeño corazón.

 **.o.**

Los días eran un tanto aburridos al mudarse de Den para llegar a Neo Domino. Nunca le pregunto a sus padres sobre la decisión que tomaron de irse de su ciudad. La nueva escuela era horrible, no pudo hacer esos amigos como los que hizo en Den, todos eran tan arrogantes, todos eran unos niños mimados que nadie quería jugar con ella, nunca nadie se acerco a ella para poder conocerla. Los extrañaba demasiado que había días en los que quería preguntarle a sus padres por si podía regresar a verlos tan siquiera, una sola vez. Tal vez, ellos deben estar preocupados por ella pero nunca se atrevió a decirles por lo tranquilos que se veían en ese momento. Prefirió continuar con su vida normal, aunque también, seguía esa pequeña espina de lo que le hizo a Ryoken, aquel dolor que de seguro le provoco.

Llegados a este punto, realmente pensaba más en el dolor provocado que en lo que él le había hecho. Podía estar enojada con él pero, también no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se contradecía tanto que prefería dejar el tema a un lado para poder enfocarse en aquella dura escuela, en aquella dura vida.

¿Cuándo fue cuando se intereso por crear al igual que sus padres aunque estos se pasaran demasiado tiempo frente a una computadora?

Fue en un momento donde solo actuó conforme a sus instintos. Estaba aburrida, sin tener amigos, tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo le pregunto a sus padres si ella podía hacer algo como ellos hacían y aunque estos se miraron un tanto dudosos, al final terminaron por aceptar, advirtiéndoles, que no será un buen y seguro camino pero ella de igual manera acepto. Fue demasiado difícil donde varias veces quiso echarse para atrás pero no lo permitió. Aún cuando solo era una pequeña niña y solo habían pasado unos años después de aquella repentina huida de Den, siguió. Donde no solo sus padres le enseñaron, también pedía ayuda con algunos maestros en las escuelas que iba. Entrar a cursos avanzados sobre informática como participar en los clubes de las escuelas por las que pasaba. Pronto, se convirtió en alguien realmente buena que estaba orgullosa de ello y a pesar de que algunos seguían burlándose de ella y menospreciarla, ella podía sacar aquella afilada lengua para hacerles callar. Su orgullo, que se encargo de construir en todo ese tiempo, no le permitiría que alguien viera aquellos defectos, sería fuerte para el momento que deseara regresar a Den y poder encarar a Ryoken como a todos sus amigos.

Fue gracias a que ahora podía estar frente a una computadora, que no dudo en crear una red social y buscar a sus amigos. Para su buena suerte, encontró en ese momento a Takeru. Se alegro de hablar con el mismo, se alegro de que este no tuviera ningún rencor aunque lo que le causo dolor, fue en el momento que dijo que sus padres habían muerto ya hace algunos años por culpa de un accidente automovilístico. Realmente, hubiera deseado que ella estuviera a su lado para poder darle confort. Así siguieron los días, ella seguía creciendo, seguía avanzando para ser la mejor, hablaba con Takeru pero solo pedía que no mencionara de ella. Este, acepto guardar ese secreto.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento que escucho sobre otro accidente automovilístico pero esta vez, había sido involucrada Miyu. No entendió en ese momento, porque sus padres volvían a estar tensos mientras leía aquel mensaje que le habían mandado.

 _"Todo será siempre por tu culpa"_

Sus padres aun más tensos. Le prohibieron por un tiempo, ir a la escuela, se encontraban con un joven de uniforme militar que había visto en otra ocasión pero era difícil recordar en ese momento. No pudo evitar pensar en todos sus amigos, no pudo evitar pensar en Ryoken, en que si eso le paso a Miyu, algo también les debe de pasar a ellos. Algo muy horrible como para que sus padres se sientan de esa manera. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que fuera a Den, que regresara con ellos para saber que se sienten bien.

 ** _-¿Podemos regresar a Den? Extraño realmente a mis amigos_** -Fue lo que dijo en ese momento, palabras que mejor, hubiera deseado no decir.

 ** _-Creo que sería algo bueno, así le podríamos pedir a Kiyoshi que nos ayude con algo_**

Iba a decir algo más hasta que su padre le abrazo sorpresivamente.

 ** _-Quiero que sepas que te amamos nuestra querida Yusa_** -Sonreía su padre pero de alguna manera, sentía que se comportaban algo más extraño de lo normal. ** _\- Es por eso que confiamos en ti y confiamos en que tengas esto_** -Al momento que se separo, su padre le dio una pequeña memoria de almacenamiento que un tanto dudosa, tomo. ** _\- Al momento que llegues con Kiyoshi, quiero que le entregues esto, es algo que solo él podrá ver ¿Entiendes?_**

Yusa solo asintió sin entender que era realmente. Después, miro a su madre que se acerco para acariciar sus cabellos azules, sus mejillas, aquella ultima caricia que le dio.

 ** _-Guárdala en el lugar que más creas confiable, no nos lo digas, solo tu sabrás hasta que llegue ese momento_**

Como hubiera deseado que todo eso no se hubiera dado por culpa suya. El accidente, sus padres muertos por culpa de los vidrios del parabrisas. El carro volteado y el dolor de su abdomen. La sangre que brotaba, el miedo sordo de ese momento y las pisadas. Sobre todo, las pisadas. Dejo de moverse, dejo de respirar para que no se diera cuenta de ella. Miro su rostro con atención, aquel cabello azul, aquellos ojos azules que solo miraba con satisfacción aquello que hizo. La risita que soltó y las palabras que pronuncio.

 ** _-Rompieron lo pactado, es justo que cobremos con su vida, todo lo que hicieron y harán, siempre será por su culpa, no podrán proteger a nadie, no pudieron proteger a su propia hija, ahora que tome sus vidas, no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo_**

 **.o.**

Salió de esa pesadilla con sudor resbalando por su cuerpo. Le dolía la garganta, estaba demasiado seca. Cubrió sus oídos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Abrió los ojos al sentir como algo caía a sus piernas, aquel aroma que desprendía. Era tan cálido, era tan acogedor que no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus manos y acercar su pequeña nariz para olerlo.

 **-Ryoken**

Fue lo único que menciono. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en la casa de sus abuelos. Era de noche por las pequeñas estrellas que aún se alzaban por el cielo nocturno. Tal vez, se quedo dormida al sentir como este la abrazaba con seguridad, una vez más había caído ante él. Realmente, poco le importaba solo si fuera frente a él. Pero el encuentro con aquella mujer, fue la causante de aquellas pesadillas, que volviera a revivir aquella tragedia. Que se volviera a repetir, que no podía estar al lado de Ryoken por su culpa. Volvió acostarse en su cama, volviendo abrazar la chaqueta del mismo, sonreír con tranquilidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

No, se esforzaría por detener a esa mujer, por detener aquel miedo, aquellas pesadillas y solo así. Poder volver a desear, estar al lado de la persona que tanto ama. Como siempre quiso estar, como siempre deseo desde que era una niña y lo vio por primera vez. Aunque al final también le provocaría daño, se esforzaría por enmendar aquel dolor. Ante aquella decisión, su corazón se sintió tranquilo y solo así, volvió a soñar con tranquilidad.

Una vez más, soñando con aquel futuro que quiere tener a su lado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Ya descubrieron de quien se trata la mujer que Yusa solo vio? Bueno, si no lo han descubierto, les invito a que vean todos los personajes de Vrains, hay una sola persona que aparece en el anime con esta descripción y que muchos la odiamos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Mayo de 2020**


	12. X I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esta vez, será parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de Ryoken. Una hermosa y linda vista que también va a ocasionar dolor. Después de este capítulo, la historia seguirá su curso, aunque claro, puede que avance un poco el tiempo, siento, de alguna manera, que estoy avanzando un tanto lento. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Por qué era que Ryoken había deseado tanto crecer?

Oh si, podía recordar.

Era un deseo que nunca iba a olvidar aún cuando era ya un adolescente.

Desde el momento que conoció a Yusaku, sintió su pequeño pecho ser una molestia que no podía saber que era lo que le pasaba al momento que aquellos bonitos esmeraldas se fijaron en él y como se escondía un poco tímida, en los brazos de sus padres. El pequeño Ryoken solo la miraba escondido del resguardo de las piernas de su padre, sin siquiera entender lo que esas personas hacían en su casa, sin siquiera saber quiénes eran ellos pero la curiosidad de todo infante de su edad, creció y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquellos nuevos sujetos. Sin embargo, en el momento que sus ojos se desviaron a los de esa pequeña niña, sintió como todo se iluminaba, como el mundo volvía a tener color después de que su madre murió. Sin darse cuenta que sus padres solo se quedaron mirando ambos niños y no pudieron evitar sonreír. El pequeño Ryoken había estado tan triste desde el momento que su madre murió, había estado tan solo desde ese momento que ni una vez había vuelto a sonreír, solo había llorado y por más que deseaba que ella regresara, eso nunca podría ser. Quería a su padre de igual manera pero no había nadie que comprara los brazos protectores de su padre, con los brazos tan cariñosos de su madre. No eran parecidos.

Solo abrazaba ese pequeño peluche que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Meses después, fue que ella murió. Y nunca volvió a ser el mismo hasta que conoció a esa pequeña niña.

En el momento que esa pequeña niña fue bajada de los brazos protectores de sus padres para que fueran presentados, de alguna manera, sintió como esa calidez volvía. Verla como se escondía tímida, abrazando la pierna de su mamá y mirando a los adultos, mirando al niño frente a ella. Quería llorar por ser alejada del abrazo protector de su madre pero la voz tranquila de aquel señor con bata frente a ella, fue suficiente para prestar atención.

 _ **-Ryoken, ella es Yusaku** _-Escucho aquella voz amable de su padre mientras le empujaba animado a que se acercara a la menor. _ **\- Son amigos míos y de tu madre, cuida bien a tu nueva amiguita ¿Está bien?**_ -El pequeño asintió un tanto hipnotizado, aún sin querer alejar su vista curiosa de ella. _ **\- Trátala con mucho cuidado**_

 _ **-Si papá**_

 _ **-Yusa, cariño** _-Hablaba aquella mujer con cierto parecido a la niña frente a él. La mujer se agacho para acariciar su pequeña cabecita. _ **\- El es Ryoken, es hijo del tío Kiyoshi y tía Harumi, cuida bien a tu nuevo amigo ¿Está bien?**_ -La pequeña sintió a esa pregunta, chupaba su pequeño dedo pulgar y tomaba con fuerza la blusa de su madre. _ **\- A partir de ahora, podrás jugar todos los días con él, así que, se una buena amiga para él**_

 _ **-Si mami**_

La menor sonrió e inmediatamente miro al niño frente a ella. Lo observaba con curiosidad hasta que al final, soltó una pequeña risita y le mostro su pequeña mano libre.

 ** _-Seamos amigos_** -Fueron aquellas palabras que se le entendieron a la menor.

 _ **-Si**_

Ryoken no dudo en tomar aquella pequeña mano y al momento de hacerlo. Fue cuando aprecio mejor esa hermosa sonrisa, como aquellos esmeraldas brillaban más y aquellas mejillas regordetas se pintaban de un color rojo con tal de seguirlo. Aquella hermosa imagen que guardaría para siempre y que sin poder evitarlo. De igual manera sonrió y soltó risitas mientras empezaban a caminar tomados de la mano y le enseñaba su casa mientras sus padres empezaban hablar sobre cosas de adultos.

Desde el momento que sus pequeñas manos se juntaron. Nunca más quiso soltarla.

Las aventuras que vivieron a partir de ese día. Las risas y la diversión con la que siempre contaban. Los llantos y el ardor de una rodilla raspada. Ryoken entendió que era una niña menor que él, tenía que tener siempre cuidado con hacer algunas cosas para evitar que ella se soltara a llorar. Por eso, nunca dejaba de soltar su mano para que le siguiera a todas partes. Ayudarle a limpiar sus mejillas cuando se ensuciaba al comer. Ayudarle a levantar cuando ella se caía y empezaba a llorar porque le dolía, siempre la tranquilizaba con un pequeño beso en su frente o en las mejillas, siempre le sacaba risitas por montón y le hacía olvidar lo que había pasado. Secar su cabello azul cuando se metían a bañar juntos o cuando jugaban en los pequeños charcos de agua que se formaban en el piso. Tomar su pequeña mano cuando dormía y las molestas pesadillas le molestaban tanto que no podía evitar llorar y despertar un tanto asustado. Siempre pedía a su mamá, su pequeño pecho siempre se estrujaba al recordar que ella nunca más regresaría para cantarle aquellas bonitas nanas y hacerlo dormir. Nunca más volvería a sentir ese toque especial a sus mejillas, la manera en la que era acunado en sus brazos y abrazaba hasta que se quedara dormido. No podía evitar sentirse triste por ello. Pero al momento que se daba cuenta que no estaba solo y que frente a él, se encontraba una dulce niña que dormía tan tranquila a su lado. No podía evitar tomar un tanto tímido sus pequeñas manos, enlazarlas con cuidado y darse cuenta de lo cálido que se sentía, de lo tranquilizador que podía llegar a ser esa simple acción.

No dudaba en bostezar con bastante cansancio, pegar su frente con la de aquella pequeña niña y volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Donde era una luz tan cálida y tranquila la que le hacía compañía. Tal vez se debía por aquella niña que llego a su lado para quedarse. Si tal vez se debía a ello, tal vez eso y el porqué su pequeño pecho seguía insistiendo por ella cada vez que aparecía.

Aunque una vez, sin querer, fue descubierto al momento de tener pesadillas y fue la pequeña Yusaku quien le despertó con cuidado para quitarle aquellas lagrimas que se habían juntado en sus pequeños ojos. Aquel toque especial que solo la menor le dio en ese momento. Aquel rostro triste y preocupado que ella tenía al verlo de esa manera.

 ** _-Solo son pesadillas Ryo_ **-Le hablaba con cariño y con suavidad mientras posaba su pequeña mano en su mejilla. ** _\- Mamá dice que no debemos de tener miedo de los sueños pero cuando una pesadilla aparece, siempre hay una solución_**

 ** _-¿Y cuál es?_**

La menor sonrió. Una sonrisita traviesa junto con aquellas esmeraldas que no paraban de brillar. Tomo las pequeñas manos de Ryoken y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios.

 _ **-Mamá dice que con un beso, los malos sueños se irán y uno se sentirá mejor ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_

 _ **-Si** _-A pesar de sus mejillas rojas o de lo acelerado que se encontraba su corazón. Sonrió para ella, tomo sus pequeñas manos y volvieron a cubrirse con las cobijas. Sintiendo aquella calidez que crecía cada vez más y que se transformaba en algo totalmente desconocido. _ **\- Gracias Yusa, por estar a mi lado ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?**_

 _ **-Siempre**_

 _ **-¿Por el meñique?**_

 _ **-Por el meñique**_

Ambos enlazaban sus meñiques en ese momento. Tal vez como una promesa infantil, tal vez como algo más. Nadie lo sabía más que ellos. Una pequeña promesa que se quedaría para siempre, en sus corazones.

 **.o.**

Los cumpleaños de Ryoken, fueron mejor de lo que se esperaba. Cada año, ella siempre la sorprendía con pequeños regalos que ella hacía. Las pequeñas bromas como las risas, nunca paraban al lado de ella. Cada travesura que empezaban a realizar, cada nueva aventura que de vez en cuando los metían en problemas y se ganaban un regaño de sus padres o de sus hermanos, como Yusa también se dirigía a ellos, pero aquella sonrisa traviesa de su rostro, era imposible que se la quitaran a ambos niños, cosa que molestaba un poco a los adultos pero al ver que estos no paraban de reír, solo los dejaban irse pero con una advertencia que era más que claro, que iban a ignorar y volver a lo suyo.

Después de que entraran a la guardería, ella había conocido a más amigos que sus padres trabajaban con los suyos. Eran menores de la edad de Yusa, era por eso, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Ver a cada uno de esos niños sonreír y tomar la mano de su niña especial como ver que la pequeña no hacía nada por separar sus pequeñas manos. Se encontraba molesto la mayoría del tiempo que muchas veces decidió tener la misma edad que todos ellos para poder estar a su lado, para que no fuera separado de ella. Siempre hacia un pequeño puchero y se cruzaba de brazos porque ella no quería de jugar con sus nuevos amigos, aunque al final en cuenta, comprendió que no tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, solo eran amigos, ella podía hacer amigos, ella tenía ese derecho. Por más que se sintiera molesto, no podía dejar de ver aquella deslumbrante sonrisa con la que siempre ella jugaba con todos ellos. Al final, solo suspiraba y se alejaba, sin darse cuenta que Yusa lo miraba siempre con atención.

Fue una de esas veces donde ella tomo su mano y lo presento con todos sus nuevos amigos.

 _ **-Él es Kogami Ryoken**_ -Presento la niña. _ **\- Ellos son, Takeru, Jin, Miyu, Spectre y Kenshi ¿Kenshishou?**_

 _ **-Es Kenshirou**_ -Corregía el menor de curiosos cabellos verdes.

 _ **-Él es mi amigo** _-Explicaba la menor. ** _\- ¿No les molestaría si Ryo viene a jugar con nosotros de vez en cuando?_**

 ** _-A mi no me molesta_** -Hablo Spectre. _ **\- Al fin podremos tener a alguien que pare los juegos tontos de Jin, Takeru y Fujiki**_

 _ **-¡No son tontos, tú eres el tonto!**_ -Gritaba un tanto enojada Yusa mientras enseñaba su lengua.

 _ **-Vamos, vamos, no discutan** _-Calmaba Miyu. _ **\- Ambos se disculparan con el otro**_

Ryoken observaba con atención a todos esos niños. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que pronto se hizo más fuerte. Provoco que todos los menores le miraran sin saber el porqué había empezado a reír.

 _ **-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Vamos a jugar!**_

Ante aquella palabra mágica. Era que los menores se veían entre si y soltaban un grito para afirmar aquello. Jugaban cada tarde. Jugaban hasta que sus padres decían basta. No paraba de agradecer a Yusa por lo feliz que había sido en ese momento que consiguió más amigos. Donde ella no dudaba en tomar su mano y empezaban a jugar. A crear miles de historias, miles de aventuras. Aquella molestia, aquellos celos se alejaban y solo volvía a entrar la calidez.

No pudo entender. Porque después de todos esos momentos de alegría y de calidez que ella siempre le brindo, porque las cosas tuvieron que cambiar. Porque tuvo que escuchar a esos estúpidos niños que arruinaron su hermoso futuro al lado de la niña que tanto quería.

Le dolía más el golpe pero al momento de verla llorar, fue lo que le causo más dolor. Al momento de ver aquellos esmeraldas como soltaban lagrimas junto con aquel rostro triste, la manera en la que se agarraba la playera de su pecho. Se dio cuenta de todo el mal que le provoco. Todo el mal que le hizo. Sin embargo, por más que quiso detenerla o llamarla por su nombre para pedirle perdón, ella no escucho, ella no volteo a sus espaldas, ella no volvió a mirarlo con esos bellos ojos que siempre brillaban con su presencia. Quería disculparse, quería mostrar lo arrepentido que estaba pero era demasiado tarde. Solo esperaba que al día siguiente, ella decidiera escucharlo.

 **.o.**

 **-Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa en el momento que mi padre me dijo que ella se marcho junto con sus padres** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras recordaba aquel dolor. **\- Aunque corrí a ver que era mentira, al momento de llegar a su casa, no encontré nada, ellos desaparecieron**

Poso sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras se recargaba en su silla. La única luz presente en su cuarto, era la de su computadora. No estaba seguro de cuando Dojun Kengo iba a mandar lo que le pidió, solo quería que fuera pronto. Cerró los ojos un tanto cansado.

Desde el momento que ella se fue sin siquiera decirle algo. Se puso una meta. Encontrarla y nunca perderla de nuevo. Fue por eso, que le pidió ayuda a su padre a que le enseñara sobre lo que hacía en el trabajo. Que le enseñara a estar frente a la computadora, a mover sus dedos con rapidez y ayudarle a encontrarla. A encontrar aquella verdad. Nunca aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Aunque con el tiempo, nunca creyó que tendría dificultades por saberlo. Siempre que se encontraba casi al final, había alguien que se metía en sus asuntos y siempre lo sacaba del servidor del estado junto con una pequeña advertencia al final. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo como para que se metiera en sus asuntos? ¿Qué estaban escondiendo detrás de todo esto? Era algo difícil como para averiguar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ver que cada uno de los niños perdía algo, sus padres, la movilidad de sus piernas. Había algo más de eso. Algo que no sabía pero podía estar involucrado con la huida de Yusaku y sus padres. Quería saber que ella estaba a salvo, quería saber que ella se encontraba bien.

Su corazón le decía eso.

Abrió los ojos al momento de escuchar el sonido de notificación de su correo electrónico. Se estiro un tanto perezoso y miro con atención el monitor. El nombre de Blood Shepherd aparecía.

Al momento de abrir el correo, un archivo adjunto se encontraba. Sin dudar, lo abrió. Una capeta se creó en su escritorio y al momento de abrirla, se dio cuenta que dentro, tenía mucha más información de lo que creía esperar. Noticias que ya había leído. Notas que él había puesto. Todo eso ya lo sabía pero ¿Qué tenían en relación?

 **-Volveré a preguntarle a Yusa, esto no se puede quedar así**

¿Al fin se sabrá la verdad? Solo realmente esperaba que después de esto, no se fuera de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Lamento realmente haber tardado en subir el capitulo, había estado ocupada entre cuidando a mi perrita que se había sentido mal como por estar jugando en el evento de DL. Si, bastante ocupada pero ya subiré capítulos continuos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 29 de Mayo de 2020**


	13. X I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esta vez, decidí darles un poco de protagonismo a nuestros demás personajes. Está bien que la historia se trata y se centra más en Ryoken y Yusaku pero ellos también serán de gran importancia en el futuro de esta historia, que realmente espero que sean como unos treinta capítulos donde pueda escribir a la perfección toda la trama que tengo planeada desde que empecé a escribir esta historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Diez. Si, era la decima vez en la que Yusa empezaba a cabecear en su escritorio. A penas iban con la tercera clase y ella ya se encontraba casi durmiendo. Aunque a decir verdad, desde que esa mañana llego al salón, se fijo que ella ya se encontraba en el aula pero se encontraba completamente dormida con unas cuantas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y soltando pequeños suspiros, como si no hubiera dormido nada. No fue hasta que la despertó, al momento de escuchar la campana y como el profesor entraba a clases, que ella solo agradeció, se estiraba un poco y empezaba a "prestar atención" a todo lo que el profesor decía. Pero podía decir que se encontraba totalmente agotada. No sabía que había pasado en ese último mes pero en momentos como ese, podía empezar a preocuparse de que algo no estaba saliendo bien. Algo la estaba preocupando o algo estaba haciendo que no era capaz de dormir una noche tranquila.

Le lanzo un pequeño papelito en bolita que le pego en la cara y ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Miro a Takeru inmediatamente. Este solo alzo los hombros un poco preocupado y ella solo suspiro mientras negaba, rodaba los ojos y volvía a prestar atención lo que decía el profesor después de soltar un bostezo y rascar un poco sus ojos cansados. No había caso, por más que le quisiera preguntar, era imposible que ella diera su brazo a torcer, siempre ha sido así. Cuando algo le preocupaba o le molestaba, era imposible que ella dijera primero que era aquello lo que tato le hacía pensar y suspirar. Siempre había alguien quien le hacía sacar todas aquellas molestias de su pecho y ese era Ryoken. Hasta ese momento, siempre dependieron de él pero ahora que ninguno tenía una buena relación o eso es lo que realmente querían aparentar, realmente sería difícil.

A Takeru le alegraba que Yusa estuviera ahí con ellos pero que ella decidiera no contarle el porqué cada día se le veía más agotada y misteriosa de lo normal, no podía pensar en que ella probablemente no confiaba en ellos. Era doloroso de alguna manera. Se supone que eran amigos, se supone que aparte de Kogami, él había tomado el papel de mejor amigo.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver que ella empezaba a cabecear, incluso ya no presto atención a lo que el profesor había dicho antes de que saliera del salón al momento que sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de descanso. Fue cuando ella esta vez, si se recargo en su escritorio y empezó a dormir, ignorando a toda persona que estaba a su alrededor. Solo algo como eso, ella era capaz de hacer.

Decidió levantarse y solo mirarla dormir con tranquilidad. Volteo a sus espaldas para poder caminar a la salida del salón e ir a buscar una máquina expendedora. Quería comprar un jugo para él y al menos, un café para ella, si es que ella quería seguir haciendo esas desconocidas locuras. Al momento que llego a la puerta, no pudo evitar ver que en ese momento, Spectre caminaba hacia algún lugar en ese porte elegante que siempre ha sido característico de él desde que se conocieron de niños. Este le miro de reojo y solo siguió su camino. Una idea se le ocurrió en ese momento a Takeru. Volvió a mirar a sus espaldas para mirar a Yusaku que seguía dormida, el suave respirar como los traviesos cabellos azules que en ese momento, caían con gracia.

Si ella no le quería decir la verdad, se encargaría de conseguirla de alguna manera.

 **-¡Espérame Spectre!**

 **.o.**

Jin casi escupía su jugo en el momento que Aoi llego a comer a su lado y le conto sobre algunas cosas que hablo con Miyu y con Yusa cuando fueron a visitar a Miyu y lo que ella les conto, aunque ya tenía bastante tiempo que fue aquello pero aun así, Aoi quería contárselo a alguien o realmente no iba aguantar más las ganas de golpear a los chicos enamorados y hacerles entrar en razón en ese momento. Escuchar algunas cosas más sorpresivas que otras, como saber que los padres de Yusaku estaban muertos, cosa que realmente no sabia y que la razón verdadera por la que ella se encontraba ahí, era porque sus abuelos necesitaban de ella y era más probable, que ella necesitara de ellos al saber que eran su única familia que le quedaba. Podía entender ese dolor Jin, al tener a su hermano y sus abuelos como los únicos de su familia. Justo como Takeru. Pero tal vez, lo que más le impresiono, es que ella ya se había besado con Kogami Ryoken y algo había cambiado en ella, aunque ahora más que nada, parecía un zombie que solo caminaba, comía y dormía. La había visto tan agotada en ese tiempo que empezaba a dudar lo que realmente hacia en esa ciudad.

Incluso su hermano se empezaba a preocupar por lo que estaba pasando y cuando él se preocupaba, es que realmente, cosas malas estaba pasando.

 **-¿Dos veces?** -Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Jin.

 **-Quizá existan más veces pero esas fueron las únicas que ella nos conto** -Suspiro Aoi. **\- Siendo sincera, quiero apoyar a Yusa pero no encuentro el modo, no soy tan buena amiga y no soy tan cercana como Miyu es con ella**

Jin medito esas palabras. Al final, le tomo las manos y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

 **-Eso no es cierto, Yusa te considera su amiga desde el momento que apareciste** -Sonrió Jin. **\- Aunque no tenga a Miyu en este momento pero también tiene a Aoi, tiene a Kikku, nos tiene a todos nosotros para poder entrar en razón a esa cabeza hueca, así como ella nos ha ayudado siempre, nunca dudes de su amistad**

 **-Gracias Kusanagi-kun** -Aoi sonrió. **\- Por cierto, esto que te dije, por favor, mantenlo en secreto, ella confió en mi y ahora, confió en ti para que mantengas esto en secreto**

 **-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie, aunque siendo sincero, eso ya me lo esperaba** -Soltó una risita apenada Jin. **\- Siempre hemos dicho que esos dos quedarían de alguna u otra manera, aunque falta saber qué es lo que realmente está pasando pero sin duda, ellos terminaran juntos, ambos se lo merecen**

 **-Kusanagi-kun realmente quiere a sus amigos**

 **-Nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños** -Alzo los hombros despreocupado. **\- Incluso desde que mis padres murieron, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, se que puedo contar con ellos como ellos en mí, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No es así?**

Aoi asintió con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Ambos jóvenes, solo se soltaron a reír en ese momento mientras volvían a concentrarse en comer, si no se apuraban, realmente se les iría bastante rápido la hora de descanso. O eso hubiera querido al momento que vieron que Takeru empezaba a seguir a Spectre. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban con la mirada seria, solo caminaban en silencio, algo completamente extraño. Desde que tenía uso de razón, esos dos se la podían pasar discutiendo cuando el otro molestaba, ya sea a Yusa o a Ryoken. No pudieron evitar mirarse y levantarse un tanto curiosos de lo que ellos iban hablar.

¿Defraudar la confianza que Yusa había tenido en Spectre? Tal vez era lo necesario, era tan pesada aquella carga que había veces en las que ya no sabía que decirle a Ryoken cuando le preguntaba algo referente a ella. Ya no sabía que otras mentiras decir para poder cubrir toda aquella verdad. ¿Fue algo sorpresivo que Homura Takeru apareciera para preguntar? Siendo sincero, no. Ya se esperaba que en algún momento, él aparecería. ¿Cómo demonios fue que supo que ella le conto algo?

 **-Los vi salir juntos del hospital, no sé leer labios pero sé que lo que te dijo, es bastante importante como para que siempre quieras cambiar de tema a Kogami**

 **-¿Acaso eres un tipo de acosador?**

 **-Solo soy un tipo cuidadoso a la hora de conseguir información, siendo buena o mala** -Alzo los hombros despreocupado. **\- Y además, es bastante obvio, hablar frente a muchas personas y solo caminar a un lugar alejado, supongo que es lo típico de alguien que le quiere contar algo importante alguien, aunque siendo sincero, me sorprende que Yusa confiara en ti ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?**

 **-A veces puedes llegar a más miedo Homura, incluso más que cuando eras un matón**

Iba a comenzar a platicar hasta que vio a lo lejos, como Jin y Aoi se acercaban a ellos. Solo compartieron miradas en ese momento como también, se alejaba un tanto cuidadoso Takeru para poder ir realmente a la máquina expendedora.

 **-¿Les sucede algo a ustedes dos?** -Cuestiono Jin. **\- Es bastante extraño que ustedes dos se encuentren juntos como que hoy se acabe el mundo**

 **-Solo caminábamos como dos personas normales, Kusanagi-kun** -Suspiro Spectre. **\- Me encontré a Homura en el camino cuando ambos veníamos a comprar algo**

Sin embargo, aquella simple respuesta no fue para comprar aquella duda de Jin. Aquella mirada intensa que les dedicaba ambos como el silencio que se formo. Era bastante astuto el hermano menor de Shoichi.

 **-Más al rato, iré a visitar a los abuelos de Yusa** -Hablo Takeru. **\- ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?**

Tanto Jin como Spectre se quedaron mirando y solo asintieron. Aoi no entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Quizá, solo cosas de chicos que quieren hablar sobre cosas que no entienden de chicas con la persona femenina más cercana que tienen. Si, de seguro se debe tratar de eso.

 **.o.**

Yusa se dejo caer pesadamente a su cama mientras escuchaba a sus amigos, entrar en su habitación mientras saludaban amablemente a sus abuelos y aceptaban las bebidas que su abuela les iba a llevar. Soltó un suspiro antes de bostezar. Tenía bastante sueño y ella que solo quería llegar a casa a dormir, realmente se le fueron las ganas al momento de ver como estos tres se acercaron a ella en la salida porque querían ir a visitar y saludar a sus abuelos. Si claro, como si les fuera a creer en eso.

 **-¿Todavía no le devuelves el regalo que Ryoken-sama te dejo en tu escritorio?**

Abrió los ojos asustada. Diablos, había olvidado que había dejado esa caja en su escritorio esa mañana. Se levanto de su cama un tanto alarmada para tomar la pequeña cajita de las manos de Spectre y pegarla en su pecho mientras las mejillas de ella, se encendían.

 **-Eso no te debe de importar** -Fue lo que ella dijo a su defensa.

 **-Me importa porque yo le ayude a comprarlo** -Respondió Spectre defensivo. Vio como ella desviaba la mirada y miraba la pequeña cajita. **\- Espera, eso significa que aún no sabes su contenido ¿Verdad? Vaya que eres una idiota Fujiki**

 **-¡Cállate!**

La abuela de Yusa llego a la habitación mientras soltaba algunas risitas y comentaba lo animado que se encontraba la casa ahora que venían a visitarla más seguido. Inmediatamente se marcho para ayudar a su marido con algunas cosas. Cuando la puerta se cerro, los tres no dejaron de mirar a Yusa, que al sentir la mirada de ellos, no pudo sentir que algo más estaba pasando.

 **-Saben** -Comento Yusa. **\- Estoy segura que no es bueno que una chica se quede con tres idiotas pero mi abuela confía tanto en ustedes que aún así lo hizo por alguna razón** -Suspiro. Se sentó en el piso, enfrente de aquella mesita de centro y tomo su vaso. **\- Ya suelten, ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?**

 **-Que nos digas la verdad Yusa** -Fue lo que dijo Takeru. Se quito el saco, se subió las mangas de su camisa y se quito los lentes. **\- No moverás tu trasero de ese lugar hasta que nos cuentes la verdad**

 **-Mi hermano te vio con un tipo que no era Kogami-san** -Hablo Jin. **\- Incluso con lo que ha pasado en estos días, te vez más agotada, sé que hay algo más en relación con tu regreso, no creo que sea algo simple como para venir a ver a tus abuelos, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera misión en Den?**

Miro un tanto sorpresiva a sus amigos frente a ella. Después miro a Spectre que solo alzo los hombros despreocupado mientras tomaba silencioso de su bebida. Soltó un suspiro mucho más pesado mientras subía sus codos a la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos, como típica escena de todo anime.

 **-¿Les dijiste?**

 **-No lo hice pero** -La miro con atención. **\- No nos crea bastante estúpidos como para saber que hay algo más entre todo esto**

 **-No los creo estúpidos solo** -Tomo un poco de tiempo para poder pensar en las palabras correctas mientras los miraba. **\- Solo tengo un poco de miedo**

 **-¿Por qué miedo?** -Pregunto Takeru.

 **-Tengo miedo de que si les digo la verdad, ustedes decidan dejar de ser mis amigos** -Fue lo que ella respondió con tristeza. **\- Y eso es algo que no me gustaría**

Tanto Takeru como Jin se miraron. Spectre solo se quedaba en silencio, mirando a Yusa que solo tomaba su bebida.

 **-Sea lo que digas, nosotros siempre seremos amigos** -Fue lo que dijo Jin. **\- Nunca nos has hecho daño como para que te odiemos, siempre nos has brindado todo tu apoyo, incluso en estos años que no estuviste cerca de nosotros, sabíamos que ahí estarías siempre, como esa molesta niña que siempre nos metía en problemas y que muchas veces nos defendió**

 **-Puedes contarnos tus problemas porque así nos hemos apoyado desde que somos unos niños, confiamos más en ti de lo que crees** -Confeso Takeru. **\- Siendo sincero, siento que si nos ocultas todo, no nos sentiremos como tus amigos en los que puedes confiar siempre, sea el problema que tengas, nosotros te ayudaremos, por favor, confía en nosotros**

Tanto Yusa como Spectre se miraron en silencio. Intercambiaron miradas y al final, ella suspiro.

 **-Esta bien, solo cuando sientan el deseo de irse, me detendré pero siendo sincera, quiero que escuchen de principio a fin, después, después me pueden odiar ¿Entendieron?**

Takeru y Jin asintieron un tanto confundidos. Las palabras que les dijo ella en ese momento. Realmente nunca creyeron que ese problema, sería más fuerte de lo que pensaron.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Pondré un poco de la historia que ya tengo planeada como también, revelare el nombre de alguien de suma importancia. ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 30 de Mayo de 2020**


	14. X I I I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Chan, chan, chan! Se sabrá un poco de la historia principal pero no duden de que hay algo más escondido y que se verá con el avance de los capítulos.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusa tomo un poco de aire. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, no era nada fácil. Al final, solo miro frente a ella, ellos dos que estaban en busca de respuestas. Miro de reojo a Spectre, le tendría que decir un poco más de lo que le dijo aquel día.

 **-Mi misión aquí es para pasar tiempo con todos ustedes antes de querer hacer una locura y encontrar a la mujer que nos quito la felicidad** -Hablo con total seriedad. **\- El profesor Kiyoshi me pidió que viniera a Den como había querido hacer desde hace dos años pero la rehabilitación al accidente que tuve en ese momento junto con mis padres, duro un tanto tiempo, él, sabía que todo este tiempo me encontraba en Domino pero por petición de mis padres y por seguridad de todos, prefirió no decirlo** -Se levanto y un tanto dudosa, se levanto la blusa para poder enseñarles la cicatriz que escondía. Los presentes, no pudieron evitar mirar esa cicatriz con bastante asombro. Inmediatamente se bajo la blusa y volvió a sentarse. **\- Durante este tiempo, me declararon como muerta, el profesor Kiyoshi me ayudo hacer realidad esta petición para que esa mujer ya no viniera a buscarme y hacerle creer que cumplió con su cometido, cambio mi nombre y me oculto en estos dos años hasta que me pidió que regresara a Den**

 **-¿Por qué exactamente te buscaba a ti y a tus padres?** -Pregunto Jin.

 **-No solo fue a mis padres a quienes busco** -Soltó un pesado suspiro. **\- En realidad, nos busca a todos nosotros pero para que entiendan, empezare por el principio, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando sucedió esto…**

 _Harumi y Kiyoshi Kogami, fueron los fundadores de una pequeña empresa de tecnología que crearon al momento de terminar con sus estudios y al mudarse a Den para tener un nuevo inicio. Eran dos investigadores que fueron importantes, que habían hecho su servicio con SOL como con Momentum, y que al crear su nueva empresa, se aliaron para estar en mejores términos y poder tener así una gran red que conectaba a estos tres. Para que se apoyaran en coexistencia y no existiera nada de rencor, los tres aceptaron, era la opción más viable y hasta cierto punto, siguieron en total calma. Eran independientes, eran solo dos personas que querían crear un mundo perfecto. Donde la tecnología fuera para todos y aparte de eso, sea superior a lo que todo se imagino o eso fue lo que escuche de Kiyoshi. Sin embargo, había algo más que le faltaba. Ellos dos, nunca verían aquel programa hecho realidad porque les faltaban más herramientas, les faltaba más manos que les pudieran ayudar. Aunque tuvieran a estos dos, se encontraban solos._

 **-Fue en ese momento, que conocieron a todos nuestros padres** -Yusa alzo sus dedos mientras bajaba uno por uno. **\- Nami y Kazuo Kusanagi; Takagi Suzaki; Mizuki y Kenshin Sugisaki; Mitsuki y Yoshio Homura; Hiro Sorinozuka; Hanae y Daiki Fujiki como también de Sakura Dojun** -Ella soltó un pesado suspiro al mencionar a todos sus padres. **\- Todos ellos eran estudiantes originarios de Den, aunque Sakura solo era una conocida, una amable señora que los trataba como si fuera sus hijos, y tomaron la oportunidad de ellos para poder crecer más profesionalmente aunque con el tiempo que paso, todos se hicieron amigos, todos se casaron y tuvieron hijos como con Kiyoshi y Harumi ¿Suena bien esta historia? Eso es porque a penas es el inicio**

 _Crear un programa que supere a todo el mundo. Un programa donde conecte todo el mundo a la vez y que genere, los mayores recursos para todos. Un programa que todo lo ve y que esté al alcance de todos. Suena imposible pero era algo que ellos querían crear, una ventana a un nuevo mundo. Un mejor futuro para sus hijos, una mejor opción de vida para la nueva generación. Ellos empezaron a trabajar desde ese momento sin darse cuenta, que al crear algo como esto, se meterían en muchos problemas, muchos tendrían ojos en este proyecto, algunos no tan buenos como se esperaban, alguien que quería el programa sin importarle todo lo que cueste como sin importar el daño que ocasionaban con esto. Nuestros padres se metieron en un callejón sin retorno, solo podían avanzar e ignorar cada una de las advertencias que fueron mandadas. Incluso con la repentina muerte de Harumi Kogami, aunque no fue un accidente exactamente, a pesar del gran dolor que atravesaba Kiyoshi, siguió creando este programa ahora no solo para crear un nuevo mundo, si no, para poder descubrir a los asesinos de su esposa. Nada podía salir mal. ¿No lo creen?_

 **-Sin embargo, poco a poco empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas que unos decidieron alejarse pero ya era demasiado tarde como para querer volver** -Tomo un sorbo de su bebida para poder continuar. **\- Sakura Dojun sufrió un accidente junto con su hijo, Nami y Kazuo muertos, Takagi desaparecido, Mizuki y Kenshin, tienen a Miyu internada en el hospital por un "accidente"** -Hizo las señas con sus dedos. **\- Mitsuki y Yoshio muertos, Hiro desaparecido y Hanae y Daiki muertos junto con su hija** -Desvió la mirada con tristeza. **\- Todos nuestros padres sufrieron por nosotros sin embargo, ahora que deben saber que el programa sigue, nosotros seguiremos hasta que ellos lo consigan**

 **-Sabias de la muerte de nuestros padres y nunca nos lo dijiste** -Se quejo Takeru. **\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste aún cuando me encontraste en la red? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?**

 **-No era fácil de decir Takeru ¿Qué querías que les dijera? Nuestros padres murieron por culpa de un estúpido programa que decidieron crear para salvarnos no creo que era lo justo** -Soltó otro suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos azules. **\- Cuando ella le hacía algo a uno de los miembros de ese entonces, ella mandaba un mensaje de advertencia a los que seguían, como si dijera que sería el siguiente, Todo será siempre por tu culpa** -Recordó aquellas palabras. **\- Aunque todo paso de manera diferente y no fue un orden especifico porque aún se mantienen algunos vivos, otros desaparecidos y otros como el profesor Kiyoshi que no tiene miedo de lo que le haga esa mujer aunque siempre mantiene seguro a Ryoken, todos sufrimos a causa de aquel programa, a causa de esa mujer**

 **-¿Y quién es esa mujer?** -Pregunto curioso Jin. **\- ¿Qué es ese programa con exactitud?**

 **-No lo sé, no logro comprender lo que hicieron mis padres, es difícil de leer** -Miro su computadora. **\- No sé cual sea su nombre, solo recuerdo como se ve y como es su voz, solo sé que se le conoce como Queen y al igual que una reina en el ajedrez**

 **-Debe proteger a su rey** -Termino de hablar Spectre un tanto molesto como esa primera vez que le conto eso. **\- Miyu sufre demasiado aunque nunca lo mencione, sin contar que sus padres siempre tienen miedo, desde entonces, tampoco se de mi padre o de Kenshirou**

 **-Perdón** -Se disculpaba Yusa.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices, no fue tu culpa?** -Trato de tranquilizar Jin.

 **-No pero mis padres huyeron, yo me fui con ellos pensando que regresaríamos pronto pero al final, hui por mucho tiempo que ahora que regreso y veo aquel dolor que les cause a todos** -Miro a Jin y Takeru. **\- Realmente me siento culpable de lo que nuestros padres hicieron, mis padres, fueron los que terminaron el programa y antes del accidente, ellos me lo confiaron** -Tomo las manos de Takeru. Lo podía notar un tanto enojado. **\- Se cuanto querías a tus padres y cuanto sufriste cuando los perdiste, lamento no haber estado a tu lado en ese momento ni mucho menos, haberte dicho la verdad, no podía hacerlo**

Takeru suspiro un poco. Tal vez, en ese momento. Dejo salir toda la ira que desde hace mucho tiempo le perseguía. Cerró los ojos meditando y al mismo tiempo los abrió para verla frente a él. Podía comprender aquel peso que ella cargaba desde entonces, las razones por las que ahora ella sea otra persona. Aprecio aquellas ojeras, aquellos esmeraldas, aquella pálida piel y recordó aquella cicatriz. No había sido el único que sufrió todo ese tiempo, había alguien más que había sufrido aquellos errores del pasado que no le correspondían a ella pero ahí estaba, ahí estaba tratando de protegerlos, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos seguros. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él ha sido. Sufriendo en silencio que fueran separados, sufriendo por estar tan lejos de sus amigos como de la persona que ama.

Soltó sus manos para levantarse. Dolía demasiado haber perdido a sus padres de esa manera, siendo solo un niño que quedo a cargo de sus abuelos, ellos lo hicieron por él. Pensaron antes en él que en ellos mismos. Se volvió a sentarse al lado de Yusa para envolverla entre sus brazos.

 **-No tienes que hacer todo tu sola ¿Acaso no has entendido que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre tendrás aquí a tus amigos?** -Hablo con voz gastada. **\- Todo el tiempo que has sufrido y cargado con esto, no eres la única que lo ha hecho pero no por eso, tengo que culparte por lo sucedido, nosotros somos inocentes del trabajo de nuestros padres** -Sonrió en ese momento, acaricio sus cabellos azules. **\- No te odio, no puedo odiarte porque eres mi mejor amiga y has seguido sola por protegernos pero de ahora en adelante, quiero que confíes más en nosotros, tal vez no tengamos las habilidades que has adquirido con el tiempo pero algo podemos hacer juntos, solo, no vuelvas a ocultar algo importante para nosotros**

 **-Así es Yusa** -Hablo Jin uniéndose, abrazando a Yusa de igual manera a la chica. **\- Nuestros padres hicieron todo para salvarnos pero también, es nuestra desdicha, ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, hay que hacer todo lo posible para que podamos olvidar ese pasado y construir nuevas memorias, para eso están los amigos**

La única chica, en ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque también sus ojos se llenaron de cálidas lagrimas. No dudo en abrazar a los dos mientras estos soltaban risitas y empezaban a bromear de que se veía totalmente horrible en ese momento. Las carcajadas, en ese momento no se detuvieron, como esos pequeños infantes que se conocieron y al momento, nunca dejaron de meterse en travesuras para divertirse. O fue de esa manera en la que los vio Spectre, no dudo en relajarse y suspirar, tal vez era por la emoción del momento que se sintió un tanto feliz.

 **-Ahora** -Interrumpió Spectre. **\- ¿Le dirás esto a Ryoken-sama?**

 **-Siendo sincera, no lo sé** -Respondió ella, quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. **\- Sé que va aceptar cualquier cosa que le diga pero si el profesor Kiyoshi no le ha dicho aún, es por algo, ahora que se que esa mujer está en Den, hay que tener cuidado, no me reconoció a mi pero no dudes que ella en algún momento me reconocerá, me parezco demasiado a mi madre que no dudara en empezar hacer daño a todos** -Miro a Spectre. **\- Lo que menos quiero hacer, es meter en problemas a Ryoken, sé que me defendería, incluso con su vida pero no quiero que lo haga, no podría soportar que algo le pase, no después de huir y saber que lo lastime todo este tiempo**

 **-Aunque digas eso, también lo puedes lastimar con tus mentiras** -Hablo Spectre. **\- Pero es entendible, para proteger a todos, hay veces en las que tienes que mentir**

 **-Lo sé** -Ella soltó otro suspiro. **\- Algún día se lo diré pero por ahora, quiero que todos mantengan esto en secreto aún, ya encontrare la forma de decirle a Ryoken**

 **-¿Al fin le vas a decir que lo amas?** -Dijo en tono burlón Jin.

 **-Aunque son tan obvios y ciegos que el otro no se da cuenta que se aman** -Suspiraba Takeru mientras negaba divertido y le seguía el juego a Jin. **\- Son un par de idiotas enamorados ¡Dios! Ya díganse que se aman y ya bésense de una vez ¡Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando!**

 **-Yo supe que se besaron dos veces** -Confeso Jin mientras soltaba risitas al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba en ese momento Yusa como también, la mirada sorprendida de Spectre. **\- Aunque estoy más que seguro que existieron más veces**

 **-¡Jin! ¡Takeru!** -Regañaba la chica con el rostro rojo.

 **-Admitámoslo** -Sonrió Spectre. **\- Sé que te mueres de ganas por volverlo a besar**

 **-¡Ustedes tres!**

Empezaron a soltar carcajadas los únicos tres chicos, querían evitar la furia de su amiga pero era más fácil y divertido, jugar con ella y hacerla enojar antes de que quisiera golpear su trasero. Aquellas alegrías que creían perdidas, habían regresado y esta vez, estaban dispuestos a nunca perderlos. Si al menos se pudiera quedar para siempre de esa manera, realmente todos serian felices, nadie sufriría.

Yusa aprendió que al final, podía volver a confiar en sus amigos. Aunque aun quisiera proteger aquellas sonrisas como sus malos chistes, sin duda, ellos estarían ahí para ella. Al final, solo se unió a las carcajadas con sus amigos mientras les soltaba alguna que otra cosa que ella descubrió y que estos solo se pudieron quejar por lo vergonzoso que era.

Los abuelos de Yusa no pudieron evitar sentirse felices en ese momento. Donde las carcajadas de su adorada nieta volvían adornar su humilde morada y la calidez se sentía en ese momento. No pudieron evitar mirarse como mirar los retratos de Hanae y Daiki. Si ellos aún estuvieran vivos, realmente les alegraría que su hija volviera a sonreír. Aquella sonrisa que se apago y que ahora, gracias a todos amigos de gran corazón, es que ella volvía a ser esa pequeña chiquilla que nunca debió irse de ahí. No importaba que en ese momento armaran un poco de escándalo, era aquel ruido el que por mucho tiempo extrañaron.

.o.

 **-¿Estas seguro de regresar Kenshirou?** -Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre.

 **-Así es padre, quiero regresar con mis amigos** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro el joven. **\- Bastantes años que he estado alejado de ellos, es hora de regresar a Den**

El sonido de unos tacones se hizo presente. Ambos voltearon para ver a una mujer parada frente a ellos. Aquel cabello azul con mechas verdes, aquellos ojos azules y sus labios de rojo carmín que solo sonreían.

 **-Quisiera conocer a tus amigos Kenshi-kun** -Fue lo que dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre y entrelazaba sus dedos. **\- Nunca tuve la oportunidad y el saber que los volverás a ver, realmente estoy emocionada**

Aquella mujer que trajo la tragedia, la volvería a traer para poder terminar con sus planes y poder tener en su poder lo que le fue ordenado.

Había sido la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Alguien apareció al final del capítulo! ¡Se viene lo bueno señores!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 1 de Junio de 2020**


	15. X I V

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Creo que ya lo decidí. Un día si y un día no, voy actualizar esta historia. Se me hace un poquito pesado el querer actualizarlos todos los días, solo es un poco, estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de presiones aunque esta historia no signifique que sea pero si es un tanto pensando en pensar en tanta continuación de los capítulos. Además, se me hace un tanto pesado porque como lo estoy subiendo en plataformas simultaneas, es aun más cansado. Creo que tomare esta iniciativa.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando el tiempo pasa?

Una nueva etapa viene, algo nuevo, esta por aparecer en la vida.

Hay veces en las que uno desea que nunca lo haga, hay veces en las que prefieres seguir mirando la ventana del aula y desear que los días se queden tan claros y hermosos como los que puedes apreciar desde tu lugar mientras escuchas hablar a personas pero siendo sincero, prefieres no escuchar, solamente deseas que se queden para siempre. Que aquellos suspiros se detuvieran como también, prefieres que todo se congele, que se quede tal y como esta.

Era lo que Ryoken pensaba en ese momento. Mientras miraba por la ventana, aprovechando que esa clase la tenía libre, mientras veía a Yusaku junto con Takeru y Aoi, los tres caminando juntos mientras conversaban, soltaban risitas y tomaban de su jugo o de la bebida cualquiera que habían ido comprar a las maquinas expendedoras. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Yusa mejor. Aún se podían notar unas cuantas ojeras que marcaba su rostro pero podía verla un tanto relajada, como sonreía más pero sobre todas las cosas. Como lo ignoraba menos. Justo como en ese momento. Donde su famoso "Link Sense" entraba en acción y al mismo tiempo que él la observaba, ella alzaba el rostro para verlo y de alguna manera, siempre encontraba su rostro, siempre encontraba esa mirada. Ella solo asentía un poco con la cabeza e inmediatamente bajaba el rostro mientras acomodaba su cabello azul por detrás de su oreja y seguía su camino.

Recuerda ese "sentido" de Yusa de cuando eran menores. Siempre que trataba de asustarla cuando solo eran unos pequeños infantes, ella siempre se daba cuenta y se daba vuelta antes de que hiciera su travesura. Lo más curioso, era que siempre sucedía con él y no con alguien más. Ella siempre le sonreía mientras le apretaba su mejilla y le enseñaba la lengua con burla. Él, no podía evitar cruzarse de brazos y "enojarse" inflando sus mejillas mientras le permitía hacer eso.

 _ **-¡Eso no es justo!**_ -Siempre se quejaba el pequeño Ryo. _ **\- ¡No es justo que te des cuenta de quién soy y me arruines las mejores bromas!**_

 _ **-Ni modo**_ -Ella soltaba risitas, dejaba de apretarle la mejilla y solo tomaba su pequeña mano como siempre lo hacía para caminar juntos a los juegos. ** _\- Siempre sabré donde se encuentra Ryo, no importa dónde nos encontremos, siempre sabré donde estés y como estés_**

 ** _-Eso no es cierto, no es posible que puedas saber todo eso_**

 ** _-Yo si lo sé_** -La menor sonreía. _ **\- Por eso, en el momento que Ryo se encuentre en peligro, yo siempre lo sabré y siempre iré por ti**_

Hasta la fecha se sigue preguntando si eso en realidad funcionaba. Dudaba de ello.

No podía sonreír y enamorarse otra vez en ese mismo instante en que al menos, por esa vez, se le podía ver sonreír solo por él. No podía siquiera imaginar que esos pequeños detalles eran realmente lindos e importantes para él y para su alma que solo le daba más energías. Que incluso, sus compañeros de salón solo lo miraban un poco extraño por la manera un tanta extraña en la que se comportaba cuando sucedía algo así. Lo peor de todo, es que nadie quería acercarse por el miedo que pueda llegar a sentir en el momento de ver aquella sonrisa superior con la que siempre es capaz de mandar a todo el mundo. ¿Era posible tenerle miedo? Siempre tienen miedo de él. En fin, eso es algo que no le importa y al final, solo volvía a suspirar mientras veía su celular y veía la fecha. Al igual que cuando eran niños, al ser el mayor, siempre iba cursos delante de ellos, así que mientras ellos estuvieran empezando, el iba terminando.

Así que era más probable que al final del curso, ya no volvería a verla. Ya no volver a verla todos los días caminando hacia la escuela. La forma tan profesional y elegante de acomodarse el cabello por detrás de sus orejas o la manera en que lo amarraba en una coleta alta cuando estaban en el grupo de informática y la curiosa forma en la que ella mordía un poco su lengua mientras su mirada se encontraba atenta al monitor y sus dedos se movían con rapidez, la manera tan silenciosa y tranquila con la que suele comer o simplemente, ya no escuchar aquellas risitas con las que siempre suelta con todos sus amigos. Era doloroso de ver pero era la única manera en la que podía apreciar todos esos lados de ella. No le importaba estar un tanto alejado de ella, realmente poco le importaba cuando estaba a su lado en el grupo de informática o cuando simplemente "se encuentran por casualidad" y se saludan. Aquellos hombros relajados como los ojos que solo miraban y buscaban los suyos. ¿Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella? Desde el momento que se conocieron y hasta la fecha, a pesar de estar esperándola todo ese tiempo, la seguiría amando sin importar todo lo que suceda a su alrededor. Sin importar todos aquellos secretos que siempre le guarda, más daño que en ese momento le causo a ella, era más que suficiente para recordarse que debía esperar a su respuesta, debía esperar por ella aunque sea, una última vez.

Recargo su codo en su escritorio y su mentón en su mano. ¿Realmente era importante esperar por ella? Quería seguir creyendo que si, quería seguir creyendo que no tenía otra opción por más que se repetía que podía llegar a ser doloroso, que tal vez, en ese momento comprenda lo que es el odio y al final, termine por odiar a una persona que tuvo sus razones pero por esperar tanto, no fue justo y solo estuvo soltando mentiras a su alrededor. Sí, todo era tan difícil, todo sonaba como una horrible historia de la que odiaría ser partícipe. ¿Podría perdonarla? Al final, ¿Podría escuchar siquiera todas esas razones? ¿Podría averiguar que eran mentiras y que no lo eran? Todo era tan difícil y confuso pero era la única manera en la que podía pensar, era la única manera en la que él sabría todo.

Volvió a suspirar hasta que sintió como su celular vibraba. Era la notificación de un correo electrónico. Inmediatamente la abrió al darse cuenta que se trataba del grupo de informática. Un tanto curioso abrió el correo y empezó a leer el tan importante mensaje que era.

 **-¿Quedarnos después de terminar con la sesión de hoy? ¿Algo importante que hacer? Ahora que está diciendo el profesor**

Lo leyó en voz alta.

Trato de buscar otra cosa referente a eso pero no venia más información. Entro a la aplicación de mensajería y vio como sus compañeros de grupo empezaban a escribir un tanto confundidos por el correo que acaban de recibir de su profesor, tal vez por ese momento, podía agradecer que fuera gracias al grupo de informática, que él tenía el número de celular de Yusa. Aunque nunca le ha mandado mensaje alguno pero si guardo el número de inmediato que la agregaron al mismo, ella solo tenía como foto de contacto, a su perro Ai. Suspiro un poco aunque al final, volvió a estar alegre. Al final del día, iba a poder terminar junto con ella.

Si. Tal vez no era un mal día. Tal vez, existía la mínima posibilidad de que los mismos, empezaran a ser mejores y tal vez, solo tal vez, podía tener un poco de ayuda para poder hablar un poquito más con ella.

 **.o.**

Yusa suspiro en el mismo momento que volteaba a sus espaldas al sentir aquella mirada intensa de Ryoken, el cual estaba al lado del molesto de Ai, aunque ahora no sabía con que cosa lo había chantajeado porque esta vez, no se encargo de querer lanzarse a él o tan siquiera, empezar a morderlo como era de costumbre. Su estúpido perro de protección debía dejar de ser chantajeado con un jugoso filete o las caricias ¿A quién protegía realmente cuando era comprado de esa manera? Una cosa era que le permitiera a su desgraciado perro hacer eso pero que ahora los dos se comportaran, era totalmente extraño y de alguna manera, la dejaban en desventaja porque ahora no podía encontrar una manera para poder defenderse. No pudo evitar tragar un poco grueso y volver a suspirar mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se quitaba los zapatos para entrar mientras le pedía a Ryoken que hiciera lo mismo, mientras le pedía a Ai que se esperara para limpiarle sus patas y mientras también, les decía a sus abuelos que había llegado ya.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a tal situación?

Claro. Era por culpa del misterioso mensaje que había recibido de su profesor esa misma mañana. Al momento que había regresado a su salón, sintió como es que estaba vibrando en la bolsa de su falda, al momento de que lo saco y noto la muy extraña notificación, inmediatamente lo leyó aunque al igual que todos sus compañeros de grupo, no pudo evitar mirarlo un tanto extraño. ¿Ahora que tenía por su cabeza su profesor?

Realmente nunca llego a imaginarse que ese extraño mensaje, significaría que armarían grupos para poder crear un programa. No era nada extraño el asunto aunque sí para ella, normalmente, siempre trabajaba por separado pero nunca diría que estaba interesada en saber el cómo se sentiría trabajar en equipo. Escuchando las opiniones contrarias y poder entender mejor algunas cosas. Esa era la visión que tenía en su mente. ¿Cuál fue el problema principal? Habían sigo asignados en grupos de dos conforme estaban en fila y para su desgracia, era más que obvio que Ryoken iba a ser su compañero, había querido cambiar pero era él o traer a casa a un compañero desconocido que podría sufrir las desgracias de Ai, prefirió quedarse con la queja en mente, al final en cuenta, él ya se estaba acostumbrando en pasar por aquellas malas jugarretas de su estúpido perro. Lo peor, es que tenía que soportar sus miradas y lo peor de todo, es que no iba a poder concentrarse.

Una vez que regreso al ahora. Le pidió a Ryoken que se adelantara a su cuarto, Ai se había ido a tomar un poco de sol en el jardín y al momento de caminar por la casa, se dio cuenta que sus abuelos no se encontraban en casa. Aparentemente, se habían ido un rato con los abuelos de Takeru. Peor día, no pudo ser ese. Se dirigió a la cocina al mismo tiempo que buscaba un poco de bebidas y unos vasos. Todo lo acomodo en una bonita charola hasta que recordó un punto extra.

Ryoken estaba en la casa, lo había mandado solo a su cuarto. Está bien que ya no era la misma niña que tenía ropa regada por todo su cuarto como tu su equipo. Tiene cuidado con su computadora así que está muy bien asegurada pero lo que de seguro olvido poner en su lugar. Fue la pequeña cajita que el mismo le dio y la dejo en su escritorio. Sentía que no había otro problema alguno, sentía que había guardado todo bien y en su lugar. ¿No había otra cosa extraña que se le olvido guardar o esconder o una contraseña por la cual poner? Al parecer no. Subió a su cuarto con la pequeña charola y al momento de abrir la puerta, solo se dio cuenta de un sonrojado Ryoken que solo mantenía su mirada clava en la laptop que había tenido que ir por ella a su casa.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -No pudo evitar preguntarle.

 **-Nada** -Respondió inmediatamente.

 **-No me digas que es la primera vez que estas en el cuarto de una mujer porque realmente no te lo voy a creer** -Fue lo primero que dijo al momento que colocaba los vasos en su mesita y los llenaba con agua. Aquel silencio se hacia un tanto misterioso que solo volvió a subir la mirada cuando este no dijo nada, el rostro un poco más rojo de lo esperado y como sus dedos se movían con rapidez. **\- Espera, ¿Es en serio? Pero si siempre estuviste metido en mi cuarto cuando éramos unos niños, incluso me obligabas a recogerlo a menos de que no quisiera salir a jugar**

 **-¡No es lo mismo de aquel entonces al ahora!** -Se quejo mirándola a los ojos. **\- Esa vez era porque éramos unos niños, ahora ambos somos jóvenes y no sería lo correcto estar aquí solos**

 **-Pues tendrás que aguantarte porque ni mis abuelos están** -Fue lo que dijo ella mientras se quitaba el saco de su uniforme y llevaba una laptop a la mesita para poder empezar ese programa, que a pesar se iba a entregar la próxima semana, de alguna forma, ambos querían terminarla de una vez. **\- Sabes, normalmente que un chico y una chica se encuentren solos en un mismo lugar, puede terminar en otras cosas**

 **-¿Puedes guardar silencio y no decir nada más al respecto?**

 **-Solo opinaba como jóvenes responsables que somos y como tú primera vez en el cuarto de una chica**

 **-Yusaku**

No pudo soltar una risita mientras empezaba a mover sus manos. Al final, no sería nada incomodo para ella pero para Ryoken, tal pareciera que si le incomodaba. Podía llegar a ser divertido.

 **.o.**

Ryoken no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al momento de que su estomago pidió por algo de comida. Inmediatamente, Yusa alzo la mirada para verlo, después miro el pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama y al final, soltó un pequeño suspiro para poder alzar sus brazos y estirarse. Ya era un poco tarde, habían estado escribiendo su programa, opinando como dos personas normales y corrigiendo algunos problemas que tuvieran el otro. Algo normal. Al final, ella se levanto y sacudió un poco su falda.

 **-¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar algo si quieres**

 **-Si no es mucha molestia**

Ryoken le siguió un poco curioso. Salieron de su cuarto, bajaron por las escaleras y entraron en la cocina. Aunque ella le había dicho que se quedara sentado mientras ella preparaba algo, este no siguió aquellas palabras y empezó ayudarla con algunas cosas.

 **-Solo ten cuidado ¿Entendido?**

 **-¿Por quién me tratas? No es la primera vez en la que me meto a la cocina**

Ella solo alzo los hombros mientras encendía el juego y empezaba a cocinar de todo lo que había sacado del refrigerador, aquellos ojos esmeraldas se enfocaban en ver más lo que estaba en la estufa en lugar de lo que él estaba haciendo. Aunque, al ser un tanto descuidado porque no podía concentrarse cuando ella se encontraba ahí, como la mayoría de cosas que le habían pasado desde el momento que ella regreso a su vida de nuevo. Sin querer, se había quemado un poco la mano, aunque fue realmente sorprendente que al mismo tiempo y antes de que fuera peor, ella había tomado su mano y la había alejado, todo en un mismo instante. Se supone que ella había estado concentrada cocinando y le estaba dando la espalda. ¿Cómo es que rápido se dio cuenta de ello?

 **-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado**

Tal vez hasta ese momento, realmente creyó la historia sobre su Link Sense y que es capaz de saber si está en peligro o no.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Es chistoso como puedo cambiar de capítulos totalmente serios, a algunos divertidos o románticos con nuestros personajes favoritos. ¡Y es que así tiene que ser!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 3 de Junio de 2020**


	16. X V

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Ufff! Al fin pude actualizar después de unos días en los que no pude porque estaba subiendo historias para otras categorías. Realmente lamento la tardanza pero al fin, les tengo otro capitulo más.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces** -Hablo un tanto molesta Yusa mientras presionaba un poco el algodón en la mano de Ryoken y provoco que soltara un pequeño grito y ella solo se detuviera para verle un tanto preocupa. **\- Perdón no lo hice a propósito** -Suspiro, miraba concentrada la pequeña quemada que ahora estaba en la mano de él. **\- Solo te dije que tuvieras cuidado, si me lo hubieras dejado todo a mí, nada hubiera pasado**

 **-Quería ayudarte** -Se quejo como un niño pequeño, incluso hizo un pequeño puchero que no paso por desapercibido en ella. **\- Solo quería ayudarte, lamento ser una carga**

Yusa lo miro con atención, como miraba a otro lado un tanto decepcionado y sacaba un largo como pesado suspiro. Dejo la mano con cuidado en la mesa para poder sacar una pomada de aquella caja de primeros auxilios, para ponerla en su mano y detener aquel ardor que estaba sintiendo Ryoken, podía verlo por su cara, quería quejarse pero se aguantaba las ganas. Unto un poco con el algodón y aquellas pequeñas pinzas y empezó aplicarla con suavidad, escuchaba como se quejaba mientras decía que ardía. Al final de todos aquellos quejidos, el dejo de quejarse mientras aquella cara de dolor cambiaba en una de alivio.

 **-No eres una carga, solo quería que nada te pasara, se supone que eres el invitado en esta casa, siempre es obligación del titular de la casa, hacer todo** -Hablo sin mirarlo, no tenía que ser inteligente para saber que este no dejaba de mirarla. Dejando que por un momento, aquella pomada sea absorbida por su piel antes de que quisiera vendar la misma. **\- Siempre se empieza a cocinar con pequeños tropiezos** -Soltó una pequeña risita antes de mirarlo. **\- Yo me queme varias veces cuando mamá me enseño a cocinar** -Le mostro sus manos, aquellas pequeñas marcas de quemaduras se podían apreciar. **\- Después aprendí a no causar accidentes y mi cocina mejoro, mamá ya no tenía miedo de dejarme sola en la cocina cuando ellos trabajaban, fue más fácil para mí y ahora que vivo con los abuelos, puedo ayudarles como siempre quise**

 **-Igual me queme cuando Taki me enseño a cocinar** -Soltó una pequeña risita. **\- Nunca me dejo estar cerca del fuego porque la ultima vez, casi quemo la cena de navidad como casi arruino la ensalada poniendo un ingrediente que no era**

 **-¿En serio hiciste eso?**

 **-Aun me tienen que vigilar cada que entro a la cocina por un simple jugo**

Lo que Ryoken escucho en ese momento, fue algo que realmente nunca espero. Como ella empezaba a reír. Aquellas grandes carcajadas como la forma en la que quería cubrir aquellas risas con su mano, justo como ella siempre lo hacían cuando eran simples niños y había algo que la hiciera reír, normalmente eran las tonterías de Takeru o de alguno de los demás niños. Aquellas carcajadas que soltaba y que justo ahora, volvía a verlas. Las mejillas rojas como las pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos. Al final, ella dejo de reír para tratar de respirar. Aquella pequeña sonrisita que se formo una vez que empezó a colocar la venda con cuidado, fue lo que pensó que realmente valía la pena volver a ver. Aquellas pequeñas manos que tocaba con cuidado su mano, incluso, ella no peleaban por separar sus manos de él. La manera tan concentrada en la que estaba por hacer aquella simple labor.

 **-Ten cuidado para la próxima ¿Si? Puede que en unos días te siga ardiendo pero sabes que puedes ir con Kyoko-neesan** -Ryoken asintió un tanto embobado. Observo como ella guardaba todo en aquella caja de primeros auxilios. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y antes de siquiera poder levantarse, volvió a tomar esa pequeña mano, llamando su atención, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le miraban. **\- ¿Ryoken?**

 **-Gracias Yusa, eres una muy buena chica** -Sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado un tanto avergonzada. **\- Esta vez, esperare para volver a probar tú comida, porque ahora que se cuanto te esforzaste para aprender a cocinar, realmente lo valorare más, gracias Yusaku**

 **-No hay de que, ahora, deja terminar de cocinar**

 **-Adelante**

Después de que la soltó de la mano, ella solo camino para alejarse de él, guardar la pequeña caja y lavarse las manos, manteniendo aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ryoken solo pudo sonreír mientras volvía a tocar su mano. Aquella suavidad, aquel cuidado que ella tuvo. Aquel contacto tan cálido que solo le pertenece a ella. No pudo evitar suspirar con bastante alegría mientras miraba con atención la casa de los abuelos de la chica, era bastante acogedora como la podía recordar. Incluso, al alzar la mirada, se encontró aquel pequeño altar donde estaban las fotos de los padres de ella, aquel moño negro junto con el incienso. No pudo evitar sonreír, juntar sus manos y cerrar sus ojos en forma de respeto.

Mientras con Yusa, no pudo evitar mirarse por el espejo y ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba en ese momento, aquellas mejillas que con solo tocarlas, se sentía un tanto calientes, como si tuviera fiebre. Aquel brillo de sus ojos que realmente prefirió cubrirse el rostro con su mano mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado que no fuera Ryoken o que no fuera su propio reflejo, prefirió lavarse las manos, aunque tampoco dudo en mojarse un poco la cara para poder calmar aquel calor que estaba sintiendo. Sentía su corazón golpear su pecho, se sentía tan cálido, se sentía tan bien que no podía parar aquellos sentimientos que siempre tuvo por él, aquellos sentimientos con los que creció y que justo ahora, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto confundida. Su estúpido corazón que le pedía que contara todo a él. Aquel estúpido corazón que tanto le pedía que tuviera aquella oportunidad deseada. Tal vez era aquel poco sentido común que aun no era seducido por Ryoken, para que le dijera la verdad.

Realmente quería decirle, realmente quería hacerlo. Pero también quería protegerlo. Se debatía. Al final solo suspiro y decidió por al fin salir del baño para seguir cocinando. Una vez que abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta lo concentrado que se encontraba él. Como cerraba sus ojos y como rezaba. Al final, fueron aquellas palabras las que volvieron a regresar aquel fuerte golpeteo de su corazón a su pecho.

 **-Gracias por permitir que Yusa se quede a mi lado una vez más, juro que esta vez, me encargare de protegerla como cuando éramos niños**

Al final, solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Hizo un poco de ruido para hacerle saber que no había escuchado nada. Volvió a prender el fuego y siguió cocinando. Noto aquella mirada que Ryoken le dedico cuando decidió sentarse cerca. Esta vez, tomo su decisión. Era momento de contar la verdad.

 **.o.**

Ryoken estaba más que feliz en esos días y era fácil notarlo con aquella gran sonrisa que presumía a todo el mundo, como el brillo de sus ojos, era un poco más notorio como que algunas chicas les llamaran la atención que hasta algunas, decidieron declarársele y obvio como el caballero que es, negaba porque su corazón, ya le pertenecía a una chica. Que importaba cuando en los próximos meses, estaría más ocupado en los exámenes finales de la escuela al ser un alumno de último año, en los exámenes al siguiente nivel de su educación así que este sería su último proyecto antes de salir del grupo de informática y poder concentrarse en lo que sería su futuro. Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba pero sabía que nada podía salir mal porque estaba preparado para todo. Siempre lo estuvo. Desde hace tiempo había decidido a donde quería ir a estudiar como lo que quería estudiar. Los planes que había realizado antes de que Yusa regresara, seguirían su curso. No tenía porque cambiar nada. No tenía porque hacer modificación alguna porque también sabia, que al momento que ella regreso a su lado, le daba más fortaleza para seguir continuando. Sabía que sería difícil pero podría enfrentarse a todo ese peligro una vez más.

Pensar en el futuro, solo provoco que soltara un pequeño suspiro. Había pensado en su futuro desde que era solo un niño. Cada que miraba aquel cielo tan azul, siempre se decidía por tomar el camino lleno de luz, aquel camino que en algún momento se volvería a encontrar con ella. Tomar el camino que mejor le parecía correcto para una vez más, tomar su mano y caminar juntos.

Aunque pareciera que ese futuro aún se veía un poco lejos, poco le importo. Realmente se esforzaría por luchar por ese futuro. Despertó de sus sueños al momento de escuchar la voz de Yusa a lo lejos, caminaba junto con Homura, Kusanagi y Zaizen, mientras conversaban sobre algunas cosas que de seguro, vieron en clases, tal vez se dirigían a su cambio de clases, lo decía por los libros que cada uno cargaba en sus brazos. Al momento de que los cuatro miraron a Ryoken, solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia en caso de Kusanagi como de Zaizen, Homura lo saludaba pegándole en el hombro en un gesto amistoso e infantil y Yusa, era la que se mantenía en su lugar, sonriendo un poco mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y seguía caminando. Se despidió de todos ellos, los observaba caminar como ha sido desde entonces, alzo su mano, no supo el porqué, tal vez fue como un pequeño impulso. Después, vio la pequeña marca de la quemada en su mano, era pequeño y aun le daba un poco de comezón pero que importaba cuando había sido bien atendido desde un principio.

Solo los vio caminar para él, seguir con su camino a su clase.

Yusa se detuvo para mirar a sus espaldas. Aquella fuerte espalda de Ryoken que se alejaba por el pasillo y perderse por algún lado de la escuela. Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras seguía a sus amigos que le habían llamado para que no entrara tarde a su siguiente clase.

Se sentó al lado de Kusanagi. Dejando sus cosas en la mesa y esperando a que el profesor entrara a clases. Recargo su mentón en su mano para solo mirar frente a ella, el pizarrón electrónico. Sin darse cuenta que Jin la observaba, no sabía si estaba preocupado o podía dejar de pensar en que algo, de seguro, se le ocurrió a la chica. Como buen amigo de la infancia, sabía que al poner aquella mirada, es porque estaba pensando en algo más. Es porque había puesto a trabajar su corazón como su mente para que al fin se pusieran de acuerdo para al fin arreglar los problemas que siempre carga.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro como también, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sintió como recargaba su cabeza en la suya. Ambos suspiraron.

 **-¿Qué sucede Yusa? ¿Qué tanto piensa esa cabeza tan terca que tienes?**

 **-Estoy pensando que esta vez, le diré la verdad a Ryoken**

Fue lo que la chica menciono y que provoco que Jin se levantara y le mirara con atención. Ella no lo miraba, seguía mirando frente a ella. Sintió la mano de su amigo tomar la suya, fue cuando sintió que ella estaba temblando. Tenía miedo como era bastante obvio. Ella le miro por primera vez.

 **-¿Estas segura de esto?**

Noto que ella dudaba sobre esa pregunta. Se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que asintió.

 **-Me di cuenta que es tiempo de romper con todo tipo de miedos que tengo** -Sonrió. **\- Quiero que se entere él porque estoy peleando, cual es mi propósito, aunque quisiera que menos personas se enteraran pero supongo que es tiempo de hablar** -Apretó la mano de Jin. **\- Estoy segura de ello, estoy segura de decirle la verdad**

 **-¿Cuándo lo harás?**

 **-Cuando terminemos el proyecto** -Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice. **\- Por cierto, está bien que me tomes de la mano ¿Aoi-san no se sentirá un poco celosa si me ve de esta manera contigo?**

 **-Aoi sabe que solo actuó de esta manera contigo** -Alzo los hombros un tanto despreocupado. **\- Pero si te molesta que Kogami-san se enoje conmigo** -Le dio un pequeño manotazo. **\- Entonces dejare de hacerlo, no quiero que tu novio este sobre mi cadáver**

 **-No es mi novio**

 **-Aun no**

Ambos soltaron pequeñas risitas antes de que el profesor entrara. Estaba decidida.

 **.o.**

Como habían hecho en los días anteriores. Ryoken esperaba a Yusa, o esta misma lo esperaba a él. Querían irse juntos a la casa de ella para seguir con su proyecto. Desde esos días, ambos compartían un poco más de palabras, tal vez para hablar del proyecto o sobre algunas cosas que ella tenía que comprar de camino a casa. Ai esperaba ambos en la entrada de la escuela, aunque seguía estando en medio de ellos dos pero era una fortuna para Kogami que el estúpido perro le dejara en paz aunque de vez en cuando, le empezara a gruñir y le enseñara los dientes en señal de que en algún momento, no se salvaría de una buena mordida.

 **-Oh ¡Pero que tenemos aquí!**

Ambos voltearon a sus espaldas al momento de escuchar esa voz. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver al último niño que los acompañaba en sus aventuras. Kenshirou Sorinozuka. Aquel niño, se había transformado en un joven que tenía un curioso parche en su ojo, sus ropas desarregladas como aquellos parches en sus mejillas y la venda en su brazo. Para mala suerte de Ryoken, él era otro rival. Desde que son niños y desde esa vez que le confesó por lo que Kenshirou sentía por Yusa, nunca dejaba a la, entonces, niña, sola con él. Prefería que estuviera con sus demás amigos y hasta con él pero nunca con ese chico de cabellos verdes. No permitiría que alguien más le quitara algo preciado para él. Sin saber el porqué, bajo su mano y enlazo su mano con la de ella. No paso por desapercibida aquella acción para Yusa que solo miro sus manos enlazadas como también, miro a Ryoken que no paraba de ver a Kenshirou. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **-Vaya, veo que al fin empezaron a salir** -Kenshirou sonrió mientras alzaba los hombros despreocupado. **\- Tranquilo Kogami-kun, no te quitare a tú novia, por el momento**

 **-Me alegro que te encuentres bien** -Fue lo que dijo Ryoken. **\- Desde que desapareciste, realmente nos estábamos temiendo lo peor**

 **-Ya sabes** -Sonrió. **\- Papá y yo tuvimos que huir porque si nos quedábamos por más tiempo, nos iban a matar**

Ryoken no entendió aquellas palabras. Yusa solo tomo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Ryoken y solo miro el suelo.

 **-Por favor Kenshirou-kun, no hables de cosas que son secretas**

Yusa abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz. Esa maldita voz. Alzo la vista para mirar aquella mujer. Como se acercaba en aquel paso elegante, el retumbar de sus tacones, era como si no existiera nada a su alrededor, más que ese maldito ruido. Las memorias de aquel accidente que le quito sus padres y como se acerco al escenario principal para poder sonreír de esa manera.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de aquella mujer que le quito su familia. Que le quito su futuro al lado de Ryoken y de todos sus amigos. Aquella mujer de quien ha estado bailando en la palma de su mano desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Se viene lo bueno señores. Aunque me estoy dando cuenta que estoy alargando un poco los capítulos y lamento que realmente sea de esta manera pero es que ya saben, el armar cada uno de los puntos esenciales de la historia para que nada se me escape, es un tanto difícil pero ya verán que la historia está entrando en un punto importante.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 8 de Junio de 2020**


	17. X V I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda, actualizare esta historia cada tercer día para en los días que se supone que tengo libre, pueda subir otras historias o simplemente descanse. Quiero seguir subiendo historias para no aburrirlos en esta cuarentena y mantenerlos al menos, distraídos. Espero que el capitulo del día de hoy les guste porque tendrá demasiado amor.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Tuvo que sujetar el cabello de Yusa para evitar que el mismo se llenara de vomito, casi al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba al inodoro para poder vaciar lo que hasta hace algunas horas, se encontraba en su estomago, ese había sido el almuerzo que su abuela le había preparado para ese día. Aquello le daba asco pero era inevitable, aquellas arcadas recorrerle por la espalda y vomitar todo. La garganta le quemaba por todo lo que había tenido que sacar de su organismo después de aquella desagradable visita. Una vez que aquellas lagrimas como el sentir que su estomago se había vaciado ya, se dejo caer contra el piso mientras jalaba la palanca del inodoro y escuchaba como todo eso se marchaba. En ese momento, no le importo que Ryoken le abrazara, rodeando su cintura, recargando su cabeza en la suya, otorgándole aquel confort que necesitaba, que realmente necesitaba. Por un momento, agradeció aquella calidez, agradeció aquellos brazos que la cobijaron con fuerza, que no la soltó.

Sintió como Ai acostaba su cabeza en su regazo. Era su manera para decirle que él iba a estar ahí con ella hasta que se sintiera bien. Bajo su mano un poco para acariciar aquella cabeza peluda. No pudo creer que soporto tanto tiempo en no vomitar en todo el transcurso hasta su casa. Corriendo al baño e inmediatamente vomitar. Incluso, no se había dado cuenta en el momento que había ido por un vaso de agua para ella. Tomaba a pequeños tragos para quitarse esa horrible sensación.

Cerró los ojos un instante. La desagradable visita de esa mujer había sido la causante. Al momento que aquella mujer apareció al lado de Kenshirou, no pudo evitar tomar con fuerza la mano de Ryoken. Este, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su situación, estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando Ai empezaba a soltar gruñidos, ella se había encontrado en cualquier lado de su cabeza hasta que al final, le hizo caso a sus piernas. Corre, corre por tu vida como quisiste hacer en ese momento pero solo fingiste que estabas muerta cuando tus padres se encontraban así realmente. Sin importar que varias personas se les quedaran viendo como, sin importar que en ese momento Kenshirou les gritaba para detenerles. Pero ella no presto atención a todo ese llamado. Solo corrió sin voltear a sus espaldas.

Corrió como si en ese momento, su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Solo arrastrando a Ryoken detrás de él y Ai estando alerta en todo momento. Deteniendo su paso, alzando sus orejas y oliendo el aire. Como todo perro de protección que es. Kogami suspiro en el momento que escucho como la tormenta había empezado, solo miro un poco por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en el baño. No sabía si había algo peor que eso, aunque ahora no era lo importante. Acaricio con suavidad su espalda.

 **-Tranquila Yusa, tranquila** -Escuchaba los susurros de Ryoken en su oído. Como le seguía abrazando. Besando su cabeza. Tal vez era gracias a él que podía sentir como se tranquilizaba. Como volvía a regresar a la normalidad, como volvía a tocar tierra. **\- Respira, cierra los ojos y respira, no me iré de tu lado hasta que te encuentres mejor ¿Me has escuchado? No me iré hasta que te encuentres mejor**

 **-Ryoken** -Susurro. Las lagrimas en ese momento, no se hicieron esperar. Bajaron como cascadas desde sus ojos. **\- Ryoken**

Abrazo más a su pecho a la chica que ahora lloraba como esa pequeña niña que nunca pudo disfrutar de su infancia. Aquellos gritos que ella soltaba mientras mencionaba una y otra vez, que había sido débil. Sintió como atrapaba su camisa en sus pequeñas manos, como prácticamente, había girado su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo y esconderse en su pecho.

 **-Por favor Yusa, deja de aparentar ser alguien fuerte a los ojos de las personas, a mis propios ojos, deja de lastimarte de esa manera** -Le susurro al oído. **\- Eres alguien fuerte a tu manera, enfrentándote a todo peligro pero ahora, no puedes volver a ser esa niña fuerte que siempre se metía en problemas, no cuando aun existe dolor y miedo en tu corazón** -Acaricio su espalda, acariciaba esos largos cabellos azules, sintiendo como ella se pegaba más a él. **\- Todo este tiempo que te busque, sentía que algo no estaba bien pero no quería creer, solo era un estúpido pensamiento que se hizo realidad, ahora que lo veo, se por cuanto dolor pasaste y realmente lamento no haber estado en ese entonces** -Sonrió, beso su mejilla. **\- No me había dado cuenta que fue todo ese dolor el que te ayudo a madurar mientras yo seguía siendo el mismo niño que lloraba por tu regreso, ambos cambiamos pero una vez más, se nos permitió el poder estar juntos aunque eso significara que fuera a costo de aquel día** -La separo un poco de sí. Alzando su mentón, viendo como aquellos ojos esmeraldas, se inundaban de tristeza. Con su pulgar, le quito las lágrimas. Acariciaba aquellas frías mejillas hasta que pego sus frentes. **\- Yo siempre estaré aquí Yusa, porque te quiero y porque te amo, porque nunca había sentido tanto dolor hasta que te fuiste y justo ahora, lo estoy sintiendo con solo verte llorar, extraño ver a la niña idiota que reía por tonterías y hacia sus travesuras aunque luego nos atrapaban pero nunca escuchábamos los castigos** -Ambos soltaron risitas, se miraron a los ojos con atención. **\- La niña de la que me enamore de esa primera vez que nos tomamos de las manos y que no quiero volver a soltarlas, la joven que ahora es, espero que un día vuelva a transformarse en esa niña de enorme sonrisa**

 **-Ya no quiero mentir Ryoken, ya no puedo mentirte más** -Susurro. **\- Ya no puedo mentirle a nadie más**

 **-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?**

 **-Tengo miedo a perderte, a que algo le pase a nuestros amigos, a que algo malo le pase a todos los que conozco** -Sonrió con tristeza. **\- No quiero perder a alguien más, ya no soporto el perder alguien más como lo fue con mis padres** -Ella alzo sus manos, temblaban un poco pero aun así, acaricio las mejillas de Ryoken. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, volvió abrir los ojos al escuchar que respiraba entre cortada después de tanto esfuerzo por llorar. **\- Te protejo no solo de mi, te protejo de que nadie te haga daño, si te pierdo a ti, yo ya no sabría qué hacer, porque yo también te amo Ryoken, siempre lo he hecho, nunca te culpe por lo que esos niños me dijeron, nunca podía culparte por tanto que has hecho por mí solo** -Tomo un poco de aire. **\- Solo cumplo con mi deber como todos lo estamos haciendo para atrapar al culpable, para poder ser libres de todo pecado y seguir con nuestras vidas como siempre hemos deseado**

Sin poder o querer detenerse. Ryoken atrajo el rostro de ella para poder besarla. Sus labios se pegaron de inmediato. Un beso desesperado que les quitaba el aire. Un beso que tanto ansiaban para nunca más querer separarse. Se separaron para buscar un poco de aire, para mirarse a los ojos y apreciar las mejillas rojas contrarias. Un estruendo de aquella tormenta, ilumino el pequeño cuarto de baño, incluso, las luces se fueron en ese momento. Pero no prestaron atención, los ojos contrarios, brillaban por el otro. Aquel reflejo donde se podían apreciar era lo importante. Se abrazaron con cuidado, incluso, hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que el perro estúpido de Ai, se había marchado.

 **-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? Es imposible que salga con esta tormenta** -Susurro Ryoken.

 **-No es como si permitiera que te fueras con esta tormenta** -Contesto ella. Ambos soltaron risitas. **\- Te contare todo Ryoken pero hoy, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, podemos hacer el trabajo después, ahora solo quiero que estés a mi lado**

 **-Por siempre lo estaré**

Un beso más compartieron antes de levantarse y caminar juntos a la habitación de la chica. No querían hacer más allá de lo que los adultos hacen. Solo querían ser esos dos jóvenes que tanto se amaban, aquellos niños que tanto se necesitaron y que justo ahora, se encargarían de curar sus corazones. Ryoken vio la pequeña cajita que la chica había guardado todo ese tiempo. Sin dudar, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió al fin revelando el contenido. Un collar de plata con un pequeño corazón en el centro y una pequeña piedra de color azul en su centro. Yusa abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que se hacia el cabello a un lado para que fuera colocado en su cuello. La tomo con cuidado, viendo con atención aquel gran secreto y sonriendo porque después de ese día, al fin descubrió lo que era realmente. Sonrió con cariño al joven que se sentó a su lado. En donde el frio de la tormenta empezaba a calar sus huesos, así que decidieron acostarse en la cama de ella. Viéndose de frente, sonriendo y sintiendo aquella calidez que creían perdida. Se tomaron de las manos, compartieron un último beso antes de acercarse y cerrar sus ojos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza ante el miedo de perderse, de abrir los ojos y sentir que no estaban a su lado.

Solo eran dos pequeños niños que tenían miedo del futuro y que ahora, solo querían dormir sabiendo que al despertar, lo primero que verían, sería al otro. Pero estando juntos, nada malo podría pasar. ¿Oh no?

 **.o.**

Al momento que Kenshirou regreso a su casa después de ese extraño día, no pudo evitar estirarse un tanto cansado y mirar con atención a la mujer detrás de él. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? No pudo dejar de pensar en ello después de asistir a la escuela e inscribirse. Esperar a que su papeleo estuviera en orden como que en ese mismo instante, le dijeran que podía iniciar clases dentro de una semana. Aunque presto atención en eso, no pudo escuchar más al recordar lo hermosa que se encontraba Yusa. Como siempre había sido, aunque, aquella molestia que era Ryoken, era él que siempre interfería en sus planes con ella, hasta ese momento, él no podía hacer nada para que su querida amiga de la infancia, se fijara en él. Un pequeño estruendo se escucho, poco a poco, las gotas empezaron a caer y fue mejor entrar a casa.

 **-¿Cómo dices que se llamaban tus amigos, Kenshirou?** -Fue lo que pregunto aquella mujer.

 **-Ryoken y Yusaku, han sido amigos desde que somos niños pero por algún motivo, Yusa tuvo que irse hace unos años, casi el mismo tiempo que papá y yo nos fuimos de esta ciudad** -Hablo un tanto desinteresado.

 **-¿Y ella es la chica que te gusta?**

 **-Algo así pero sé que nunca será mía por culpa de Kogami, aunque Yusa no tiene ojos para alguien más que para él** -Suspiro. **\- Al final, siempre han sido ellos dos, todos incluso apostamos de que quedarían juntos, así como van las cosas, realmente se hará realidad**

 **-Ella podría ser tuya si así lo deseas**

 **-Quisiera pero eso no es lo correcto** -Sonrió. **\- Por más que uno la desea, supongo que siempre se piensa en la felicidad del otro ¿No es así?**

 **-Tienes razón, en un momento entro, tengo que hacer una llamada**

Alzo los hombros un tanto desinteresado y empezó a caminar adentrándose a la casa. Sin darse cuenta que la mujer se había quedado parada en la entrada. Cerró la puerta para alejarse un poco y fumar un cigarrillo. Miro a sus espaldas y saco su celular. Un número que ya estaba guardado en marcación rápida con solo presionar una tecla. Solo espero un pequeño timbrazo y al final, alguien hablo del otro lado de la línea.

 **-Al fin la he encontrado** -Hablo ella en voz baja. **\- Nos hicieron creer todo este tiempo que ella había muerto, incluso cambiaron los registros, es por eso que no la habíamos encontrado pero ella regreso a Den** -Tomo una bocanada de su cigarrillo y soltó el humo mismo. **\- No puede haber otra persona que tenga el programa más que ella**

 _ **-Recupéralo aún si tienes que matar a todas las personas que ella quiere, justo como lo hiciste en el pasado, Queen**_

 **-Yo me encargo de todo King**

 **.o.**

Kengo miraba con atención lo que estaba haciendo Yusa. La chica se encontraba moviendo sus dedos a una increíble velocidad, solo mirando el monitor sin tener ningún error de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 **-¿Estas segura de esto?** -Hablo Kengo.

 **-Ya lo decidí Kengo, incluso lo hable con el profesor Kogami y le dio el visto bueno** -Detuvo sus movimientos para girar la silla y mirarlo. **\- Ya no voy a mentir más ahora que esa mujer se encuentra en la ciudad, ya no me ocultare más**

 **-Si él te dio la autorización, entonces no tengo otra cosa más por decir**

Ella sonrió. Agradecía el apoyo. Tomo un poco de la taza de café que hace unas horas le había llevado y ahora ya se encontraba frio.

 **-Aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que esa mujer esta con Kenshirou** -Comento antes de tomar un poco de café. **\- ¿Sera que el padre de él siempre estuvo detrás de esto?**

 **-Lo dudo, siempre fue un hombre amable** -Contesto Kengo. **\- Hay algo más que no estamos viendo pero ¿Qué será?**

No respondieron más. Solo miraban el monitor frente a ellos. Como aquellos datos que estaba escribiendo Yusa como los documentos que ya había reunido, eran enviados en ese momento a un solo destinatario. Tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa pero estaba determinada a todo.

 _Playmaker: Piensa bien antes de actuar Revolver. Una vez que leas esta información. Todos los mencionados, estarán en peligro._

Tal vez este solo era el inicio del fin.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Inesperado final! ¿Acaso se lo imaginaron? Yo creo que no. Con este capítulo, puedo decir que entramos a la siguiente fase de la historia. ¿Sera la ultima? No lo se. Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Miércoles 10 de Junio de 2020**


End file.
